Music in Time
by Orika
Summary: Songs are made to express the feelings we want to say to someone, it's more Romantic that way... SoKaiKu,NamiXasEtte and other crazy pairings... Read & Review Please... Complete... Sequel has been made...
1. Prologue: The Fated Night

Unknown Certainties

By: Orika

Hi dear Readers out there… This is my second story. Please bear with me if it isn't good. Well anyways this is the Prologue of the story, hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts they are owned by Disney, Square Enix and other game co. although I do owned Sora and Roxas's parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: The Fated Night

In the city of Destiny people live their lives the way they have to. The town is separated in two: The Uptown and Downtown. People from the Uptown of Destiny city, live their lives in luxury, while in Downtown is quite the opposite. There was an occasion at Uptown's Monument Hotel all the known people were invited.

In a mansion, at a room, a boy with brunette hair is having a hard time to choose what clothes to wear at the occasion.

"What should I wear? Should I wear the black one?" the boy said.

He heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Sora, hurry up. We don't have all day." a voice of a boy was heard at the other side.

"Alright Roxas… I'm almost finished." Sora said putting on his clothes.

"Finished in choosing what to wear…" Roxas said.

"Darn you Roxas! Leave me alone!" Sora yelled at the door. He always hated it whenever his twin brother is saying something that embarrasses him.

"Alright…" Roxas said and went down to the living room.

Sora then put on his red tie. He then faced his huge mirror.

"All done, I'm ready to go… Get ready world, the famous Sora Hikari is coming for ya…" Sora said, giving off his cutest smile that would have the ladies go crazy for him.

He then left his room and went down to the living room. He saw his twin brother Roxas was sitting at the sofa. The two of them looked very alike. The only thing that tells them apart is their hair color. Sora's hair was brunette while Roxas was blonde.

"Finally after ten years…" Roxas said.

"Ten years? I've only been changing for ten minutes." Sora countered.

"Well, ten minutes is still long, having trouble spiking your hair up." Roxas said grinning.

"All right that's enough you two. Let's go or we'll be late." a man with brunette hair said.

They went outside were three Mercedes are waiting for them.

"Alright we'll go ahead. You two take care of them, alright?" a woman with blonde hair said.

"Yes Madam Luciana." The two blonde haired bodyguards said.

Sora's parents' board the first car and left. Roxas board the second car along with his bodyguard Cloud. Sora boarded the last car with his bodyguard Tidus. The car drove off heading to Monument Hotel. Suddenly Sora's cell phone rang. Sora checked it, then he turned it off. He then sighed.

"Is something wrong sir?" Tidus asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing…" Sora said. "Just some pesky caller." he mumbled.

They reached Monument Hotel. When Sora and Roxas got off their cars, a mob of people surrounded them. Their bodyguards restrained the people off with some help from the security.

"Sora, Roxas can I have your autograph!!!" some girls from the crowd said.

They were pushing the guards some of the girls managed to pass. Then there were flashes of light from the cameras. Sora and Roxas went inside the hotel with their bodyguards.

"This is the problem of being famous." Roxas said.

"Well, what can we do, that's how life is." Sora said.

Then two of the girls who were with the people left smiling.

"That was too easy…" the girl with short raven hair said.

The girl with brown hair touched her earring.

"This is Selphie and Yuffie. We've got the tracking devices on the two princes, no problem." Selphie said.

"Good work you two. Leave the rest to the ones inside come back at the van now." a young man's voice was heard from the communicator attached in the earring was heard.

"Roger that…" Selphie said.

At the back of the Monument Hotel, there was a black van and a motorcycle parked. A young man was standing at the back of the van.

"Ok, you two heard that. Selphie and Yuffie have successfully put the tracking devices on the targets. You two know what to do?" the man said over the communicator.

"Gotcha Leon." two girls' voices were heard from the communicator.

"Hey Cid are you done with the power yet." Leon asked looking at the man with blonde hair.

"Ready just give me the signal." Cid said. "Just one push of this button then this part of the city will experience a black out." he added.

"Alright everyone let the fun begin." Leon said.

Inside the Monument Hotel...

Sora, Roxas and there parents sat at the table reserved for them. Their bodyguards stood at the corner. A waiter with white hair approached them.

"Orders sirs, madam?" the waiter said.

Sora looked at the menu.

"I'll have orange soda and… I'll order something to eat later." Roxas said.

"I'll have root beer." Sora said.

"Then we'll have two orders of steak." Sora's father said.

"John, don't forget to order red wines." Luciana said.

"Oh yes. And two red wines please." John said.

"The orders are one orange soda, one root beer, two red wines and two steaks. Is that all sir?" the waiter asked.

"Yes that's all…" John said.

The waiter then left.

"Just as we thought, the two of them ordered exactly what they would order." a woman's voice said from the communicator tucked in the waiter's ear said.

"I told you that magazine came in handy." Yuffie said.

"Alright Riku, Yuna's in the kitchen preparing the special drinks." the woman said.

"Right Tifa, you two on stand by?" Riku said.

"Of course, were ready anytime." a girl's voice said.

"Sigh, when's the show gonna start?" Sora asked out of boredom.

Then a man came out of the curtains at the stage, holding a microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the 5th celebration of the Monument Hotel. Please sit back and enjoy the show." the emcee said.

A waitress with long raven hair came with their orders.

"Good evening, your orders." Tifa said putting the orders on the table.

"Thanks…" Sora said as he drank his root beer.

"Thank you…" Roxas said drinking his soda.

"My pleasure sirs…" Tifa said smiling. She looked at Cloud and left. "We got them…" she whispered at the communicator.

The show was beginning when Sora suddenly felt dizzy.

"Why am I feeling so sleepy all of a sudden?" Sora thought. He then looked at Roxas.

Roxas was also feeling dizzy. Riku looked at the two.

"Alright Leon cut off the power." he whispered.

At the van…

"Got it, Cid cut off the power..." Leon said.

"Gotcha…" Cid said and pressed the button.

"Alright let the party begin." Yuffie and Selphie chorused.

"You two get inside, were ready to leave as soon as they get here with them." Leon said.

Back inside the Monument Hotel…

The ladies screamed as soon as the lights went out.

"What happened?"

"The lights went out."

"Sirs, madam are you alright?" Tidus asked.

"Were all right, it's just a black out." John said.

"Are you alright sir Sora, sir Roxas?" Cloud asked.

But then there was no response.

"Sirs… Damn it." Cloud said.

"What's going on? Where are my sons?" Luciana asked.

Cloud and Tidus went to the back exit of the hotel. They saw a black van was parked were in Sora and Roxas were carried inside.

"Halt stop right there!" Tidus yelled.

"We've got company…" Cid who was at the driver's seat said.

"We'll take care of them." Tifa said over the communicator.

"I'm going with you…" Yuna said and they went at the back exit.

"Alright, I'll leave the motorcycle then." Leon said at the communicator and board the van.

The van then left. The two tried to catch up but then they were stopped by two female.

"That's as far as you can go." Yuna said.

"That's right." Tifa said.

"It's against me hitting girls but." Tidus said.

At the van…

"I wonder if those two will be alright?" a girl with blonde hair said.

"Don't worry about them Namine. They will be just fine…" a girl with auburn hair said.

"Kairi's right? Those two know how to fight, they can handle their selves." Leon said.

Back at the hotel….

Cloud and Tidus were down on the floor.

"Sorry guys… Let's go…" Tifa said.

"Sorry boys but we'll be borrowing them. Don't worry we'll return them…" Yuna said.

They hopped at the motorcycle Leon left. Tifa then geared it up and they left the two.

"No…" Cloud mumbled then fell unconscious as well as Tidus.

At the van…

"The lights should've turned back on…" Cid said.

"So these are Sora and Roxas." Kairi said.

"Sons of the well know president of the Kingdom Hearts Comapany." Namine said.

The van then continued on leaving the Uptown city of Destiny. The next day, news was filled with nothing but the incident at the Monument Hotel and the disappearance of the two sons of the president of Kingdom Hearts Company.

End of Prologue…

-----------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright that's the prologue of the story. Review as all Writers would say Review Please… Give me a review, criticism or even a suggestion, I'll take any. Oh and I won't be updating this story soon because I'm currently working on my other story. Oh and Readers please feel free to give me an idea on the title, I'm not yet sure of the title so I left it with "Unknown Certainties" thank you…


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapped Meets Kidnapper

Unknown Certainties

By: Orika

Under request by Readers even though there just two I'll continue with the story. Thanks for the Review Lee and for the cookie Doggone2dog. I know the story is out of the ordinary, it is like showing that girls can be tough and scary too… Umm about the title of this chapter... It was too long so I just typed the second, three set of words.

Disclaimer: I'll repeat over and over again I do not own Kingdom Hearts, they are owned by Square Enix, Disney and other game co.

----------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Boy Meets Girl, Kidnapped Meets Kidnapper

"Uhhh…" Sora moaned.

He slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and scanned his surroundings. He was in a room, a room that seemed to have not been occupied for years.

"Where am I?" Sora asked.

He stood up, suddenly he felt dizzy. He walked at the window and looked outside. He could see the sea, but that was all. He seemed to be in an abandoned house near the sea.

"The sea, how the heck did I get here?" Sora said confused. "Let's see, I was supposed to be at Monument Hotel." he added remembering.

Sora then heard the door opening. He turned around and saw someone carrying a tray of food.

"So the prince is finally awake huh…" Kairi said. She had her shoulder length hair tucked at the cap making her look like a boy.

"Hey buddy, where am I?" Sora said and scanned the person carefully. The person was wearing a cap but he could see that the guy's hair was auburn and the eyes were lavender colored. He was wearing jeans, a khaki colored jacket and blue sneakers. He looks to be the same age as he is.

"You are in no place to ask question, and don't call me buddy because were not pals…" Kairi snapped at Sora.

"He sounds like a girl when he talks…" Sora thought. "What do you want from me? Did you kidnap me because you want money?" Sora said. "You kidnappers have it really. I just happen to be-…" Sora said but before he could finish what he was about to say Kairi butted in.

"Sora Hikari, one of the two sons of John Hikari, President of Kingdom Hearts Company…" Kairi said as she went inside and put the tray down at the creaking table.

"You know me?" Sora asked.

"Well, big shot who wouldn't know the famous Sora Hikari and Roxas Hikari, your twin brother." Kairi said.

"Roxas where is he!?" Sora said worried.

"Worried? Don't be 'cause his only in the other room down stairs, still asleep." Kairi said. "Anyways here's your meal eat up." she added.

"I can manage to pass this guy no problem. He seems to be just the same age as me." Sora thought.

Kairi turned around and headed for the door.

"Now's my chance here I go." Sora thought.

Sora then charged at Kairi. Kairi heard the running footsteps and turned around. Sora then grabbed her and they fell on the floor Kairi's cap fell of as they fell, Sora was on top of Kairi. Sora was about to punch her when he saw that Kairi was actually a girl.

"You're a girl…" Sora said in shocked. "I got kidnapped by a girl." he added.

Kairi then punched Sora at the stomach. Sora fell unconscious. Kairi then heard footsteps coming from the stairs, it was Namine. She was wearing a white knee length skirt, white shoulder less shirt with white jacket over and a pair of white sandals.

"Kairi what happened?" Namine asked.

"He attacked me, thought he could beat me. I just punched him to sleep." Kairi said. "Namine check the other one. We can't have this two out of our sight." she added.

"Okay…" Namine said and went down the stairs.

Kairi got Sora off of her. She then took Sora back in the room, laid him in the bed and tied him up.

"That'll teach you never to mess with me…" Kairi said, before she left the room she took one last glance at the unconscious Sora. "And you call your self a man, bah!" she said and left.

Meanwhile back at Uptown of Destiny city…

News was spreading like wild fire about the kidnapped of Sora and Roxas. Police were already dispatched to search for Sora and Roxas. At the top floor of Kingdom Hearts Company, Sora's father John was very furious at what happened last night. He was yelling at the phone, talking to the chief of the police.

"Do whatever it takes to find my sons!" John said yelling.

Cloud and Tidus were standing in front of the desk. The two of them failed on their duty to protect Sora and Roxas, not to mention being beaten by two girls. The two of them were frightened they could lose their job because of this. John then slammed the phone down not caring if it gets broken and stared at the two.

"You two were supposed to be watching them!!!" John yelled.

"Were sorry sir, the lights suddenly went out; it was too dark to see anything." Tidus excused.

"Silence, I'm not gonna here any more of your excuses! Go and find Roxas and Sora!!!" John yelled.

"Yes sir!!!" the two chorused and ran out of the office and straight to the elevator.

"Sir John is really scary when he gets mad." Tidus said, pressing the switch of the ground floor level.

"It's because it's his sons that are kidnapped. Of course he would get mad." Cloud said. "It's a good thing he didn't fire us from our jobs." he added.

"Yeah… Hey did you recognize who we fought last night?" Tidus asked.

"I couldn't remember, I've got beaten very hard. But from the sound of their voices they seem to be female's both of them…" Cloud said.

"Man I hate loosing…" Tidus said. "Not to mention to a girl…" he added.

"Forget about your pride as a man. If we don't find the two young masters, we'll definitely lose our job." Cloud said.

They heard the sound of ding, and elevator doors opened. The two went out of the elevator and straight out of the building.

Back at the top floor at John's office…

John's phone rang. John picked it up.

"What is it!?" John said still frustrated.

"Uh, Sir John about the project of the Theme Park, well there are some problems." John's secretary's voice was on the other line.

"I don't have anytime for that stupid project, go and tell the men at the construction site to postponed renovation!!!" John yelled and slammed the phone.

"Please be safe, Roxas, Sora…" John muttered as he covered his face with his hands.

Back at the abandoned house by the sea…

Roxas slowly opened his eyes, as streak of sunlight hit his eyes. He slowly sat up and scanned his surroundings; he saw food at the old table. It didn't seem like he was at Monument Hotel anymore.

"Where am I?" Roxas asked.

Then he suddenly heard the door opened. He looked at the person who entered. It was a girl with blonde hair. She seemed to be the same age as he is.

"Oh, you're awake…" Namine said.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry but I'm not allowed to tell you where we are… The name's Namine. Namine Sakura." Namine said. "You're food is over there. I'm sure you're hungry…" she added.

"Okay… so did you kidnap me?" Roxas asked.

"Umm, yes along with your brother. We brought you here." Namine said. "Please don't be afraid we're not going to harm you." she added.

"We… that means she's not alone." Roxas thought.

Namine went to the table where the food was and picked it up. Roxas just sat there and watched her.

"She said that my twin is also here." Roxas thought.

Namine brought the tray to him.

"Here, eat it while it's hot." Namine said smiling.

Roxas looked at her bewildered.

"This is the girl that kidnapped me. She seems to be kind to do that kind of thing." Roxas thought. "Uh, where's my twin brother?" Roxas asked taking the tray and started eating the food.

"His in a room upstairs…" Namine said as she sat at the old chair. She touched her chin with her pointing finger. "He was awake a moment ago, but Kairi punched him back to sleep. She said he was trying to escape. Were sorry we have to keep you here for awhile. But don't worry we'll free you both, soon enough." she added.

"You mean your not gonna ask for ransom." Roxas said.

"Oh no, were not that kind of kidnappers. We took you two not because we want money." Namine said.

"Namine!!!" a girl's voice was heard screaming Namine's name.

"It's Kairi, eat at your hearts content. If you want more just call me." Namine said as she stood up and went for the door, but then she stopped. "Oh, and one more thing don't come out of this room okay. If Kairi catches you, you'll end up like your twin brother did." she added and left him.

"Very strange kidnapper, not to mention she's about the same age as me…" Roxas said.

Sora and Roxas have no ideas where they are being held, and the only ones who are guarding them are two girls about the same age as they are. They didn't know their parents are very worried about them back at Uptown of Destiny City.

End of Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X----------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was it for Chapter 1. Kairi is one mean cookie ha, ha, ha. Hope you Readers out there liked it. Review, Review, Review!!! Please give me a Review. I just got to know what you Readers out there are thinking about this story of mine. Thank you for those who reviewed at the previous chapter. Well that's all for this Chapter…


	3. Chapter 2: Inerasable Memories

Unknown Certainties

By: Orika

Okay, I've turned Kairi into one mean cookie. What's going to happen to Sora and Roxas now…? What do their abductors want? We'll find out eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters in it, only Sora and Roxas's parents…

Writer's Note: The paragraphs that are in Italic Style are Flash backs…

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Inerasable Memories

Riku was walking in the streets of Uptown. Leon told him to stay in Uptown and monitor what's going on. So he didn't quit working at the hotel. Today was his day off, because the hotel was under investigation due to the abduction of the Hikari's two sons. Eventually Riku managed to escape the hook because of his forged identification, thanks to Cid. Since he was off, he thought it might be the best plan to check things out. He came across a reconstruction site. Riku stopped and looked at the site. It was just beside Downtown. They were gonna build a Theme Park. He then saw some men going out. They seemed to be workers. Riku approached one of them.

"Umm, excuse me sir…" Riku said.

The man stopped walking and looked at him.

"Yes lad, what is it?" the man asked.

"I was wondering, how come the workers are already going out?" Riku asked.

"Haven't you heard the news yet?" the man asked. "The two sons of the President of Kingdom Hearts Company have been abducted last night. Because of that the President ordered to cease construction for while." he added.

"I see…" Riku said. "Sorry for disturbing you." he added and left.

"It's exactly as Leon have planned." Riku thought. "But then again, I feel sorry for the two. We had to involve them in this." he thought.

Not very far from Destiny City, there was a port, but ever since the city has the transportation needed, the port ran out of business. There was an old house at the port that hasn't been in used for many years, and not many people know about the port anymore, Leon thought it was the good hiding place for their two captives.

"Hey! I said untie me!!!"

Roxas heard someone yelled. He easily recognize the voice since his been together with the person who was yelling.

"It's gotta be Sora…" Roxas said.

The door opened and Naminé came in.

"How was the Food?" Naminé asked.

"It was delicious…" Roxas said smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it." Naminé said as she took the tray.

"Umm, may I ask? I just heard Sora screaming about something." Roxas said.

"Well, Kairi tied him up earlier to make sure he doesn't do anything." Naminé said.

"Oh I see. Well his reall very impatient." Roxas said. "That's why the two of us argue a lot." he added.

"You mean you two aren't close?" Naminé asked

"It's not that, but it's just that we fight a lot." Roxas said.

"Oh I see." Naminé said. "Well, I'll go now." she added and left, closing the door.

Sora woke up from his sleep. He felt pain in his stomach. When he tried to move, he realizes that he was all tied up and pretty tight too.

"What happened?" Sora wondered remembering. "Aah! That boy-girl… She…" he mumbled. "Hey! Untie me…" Sora said in a loud voice, but there was response. "Hey! I said untie me!!!" he yelled out of anger.

The door swing opened.

"You're so loud…" Kairi said.

"Untie me you heartless woman!" Sora said.

Kairi arched her eye brows. "And tell me why should I?" Kairi asked.

"Because I'm hungry… How do you expect me to eat when I'm all tied up?" Sora said.

Kairi approached him and untied the rope.

"Now go and eat. Don't even think of doing anything stupid or else, I'm gonna tie you up hanging on the ceiling this time." Kairi said and stood by the door.

Sora started eating. While he was eating, he would glance at Kairi at every spoon of food he takes.

Meanwhile downstairs Naminé was washing the dishes when the communicator made a sound.

"Naminé, Kairi are you two there?" the voice was Leon's.

Naminé immediately switched the faucet off and wiped her wet hands dry. She then picked up the communicator that was lying on the table.

"This is Naminé over." Naminé said, holding the communicator near her mouth.

"I've got report from Riku…" Leon said. "I'm heading there right now." He added.

"Alright, I'll tell Kairi." Naminé said and put the communicator down. She then went up the stairs to the room where Sora was.

"Kairi…" Naminé called walking to the door.

"There are two of them…" Sora thought.

"What is it Naminé?" Kairi asked never taking her eyes off of Sora.

"So the red head's name is Kairi, and the other one is Naminé… I'll be sure to remember that. You're dead if I get out of here." Sora thought.

"Leon just called. He said that he was on his way here." Naminé said.

"So the name of there leader is Leon, huh…" Sora thought taking another spoon of food on his mouth.

"Great… Finally, I don't want to guard this pip squeak all day…" Kairi said.

"What did you just called me?!" Sora asked in an angry voice.

"Humph!" Kairi said looking the other way.

"Kairi, don't be so mean…" Naminé said.

"Well, he started it…" Kairi said crossing her arms. "What about the other one?" she added looking at Naminé.

"No problem about him…" Naminé said.

"Well at least the other one isn't giving you any trouble." Kairi said. "Go on…" she added.

Naminé just nod and left.

"It looks like our Leader will be coming here soon… You can ask him yourself what you wanted to know." Kairi said leaving, she was about to close the door when, "Hey, don't take things too personally. If only your father have listened to our pleas then we wouldn't have kidnapped you. I'm sorry…" she added and closed the door.

Sora was left dumb founded. He blinked twice.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

Kairi went down the stairs. Namine was preparing tea. She poured some milk on her own cup of tea. Naminé liked her tea with milk. She then poured in another cup and gave it to Kairi. Kairi sat by the dinning table, so did Naminé.

"I wonder how long we have to keep them in here." Naminé said.

"Don't worry; I know Leon doesn't intend to keep the two of them in here for long." Kairi said. "Why, remembering the bad memories?" she asked.

"I could never forget…" Naminé said looking down.

Kairi looked at her, she bit her lower lip. "You're not the only one." Kairi said. "It's been ten years, but it keeps coming back from dreams." She added remembering.

_Ten years ago… In a dark room…_

"_Mommy…" five year old Naminé wearing a school uniform said, sobbing._

"_Don't cry Naminé, it'll be alright…" five year old Kairi wearing a school uniform said._

"_Oooh are the little girls afraid of the dark?" a man in a hood asked entering the room._

"_Leave us alone! What do you want from us anyway?" Kairi asked yelling._

"_My, my, my… what a brave little girl…" the man said laughing evilly while closing the door._

_A few hours have passed. Naminé have fallen asleep her head pillowed Kairi's shoulder. Kairi looked at the window where the moon can be seen._

"_Mommy, daddy…" Kairi started to cry when she heard a creaking sound from the window. _

_Kairi wiped her tears and hugged Naminé. Naminé opened her eyes still half asleep. The window opened and a silhouette entered._

"_Hey are you girls okay?" A voice of a young man asked._

"_Who are you?" Kairi asked defending Naminé._

"_Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. Now lets get out of here, before they come." The young man said._

_Kairi and Naminé followed the man out of the window. And then Kairi could only recall running._

Back at the present…

"Let's just not talk about it, okay?" Kairi said. "That was ten years ago." She added.

"I wonder what happened to mom and dad." Naminé said.

"Don't know…" Kairi said.

Kairi then looked at Naminé for a minute. Then she stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Naminé asked.

"He must be worried about his twin. At least we'll them assure that their both safe." Kairi said climbing the stairs.

Naminé smiled and headed for the room where Roxas was. She opened the door.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Naminé asked.

"Fine…" Roxas said.

"Your twin is coming down." Naminé said.

"Really…?" Roxas asked.

"Hey don't push…" Roxas heard Sora's voice said.

"Get in there, have a reunion." Kairi said pushing Sora inside the room. "But don't even think about doing anything funny you hear me…" she added and closed the door.

Meanwhile back in Destiny City…

In front of Kingdom Hearts Company building, just across the street there was a man leaning at the pole. He was reading the news papers headline, about the abduction of Sora and Roxas Hikari.

"Looks like someone beat us to the job." The man thought looking at the pictures of the two posted at the front. "No matter the job has to be done." He whispered giving an evil smile.

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------

Sorry if the chapter is quite lame. The flash back of when Kairi and Naminé were short. Since they were only children at the time they couldn't remember very well. It looks like there were still some others who were after the two and poor Riku have to be left alone in Uptown. Who were they? Want to make a guess dear Readers? Oh, and thank you for the reviews, the cookies… Thanks everyone… Review, Review, Review…


	4. Chapter 3: The Reason

Unknown Certainties

By: Orika

Okay, Chapter 3 is up… Okay now things are brightening up… Thanks for the Reviews especially the cookies…

Sora: Hey why don't you share some of those cookies? The Readers gave them to you because of me you know…

Roxas: Ahem what do you mean by you only…

Orika: Okay, okay don't worry… I'll make home made cookies for you; I'll make it myself satisfied…

Sora and Roxas: Yes!!!

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Reason

Sora was sitting at the chair while Roxas was at the bed.

"Really, she didn't have to put you in the same place as I am…" Roxas complained.

"Shut up…" Sora said. "I hate this more than you do…" he added.

Roxas looked at the door for a minute.

"I think Kairi and Naminé are twins too, considering the two of them look alike…" Roxas said.

"Why do you even bother…?" Sora said. "The big problem is their Leader is on his way here now…" he added. "Leon was his name." he added.

"How'd you know?" Roxas asked.

"That darn tomboy, Kairi I think was her name told me so…" Sora said. "She also said we could ask what they want from us from this Leon guy…" he added.

Then they heard a vehicle's engine.

"I think its here now…" Roxas said.

They heard a door opened and then heard it closed. The two looked at each other, worried.

"So how are the two princes..?" Tifa asked making herself comfortable at the sofa.

"Fine… The two of them are there." Kairi said pointing at the room.

"Have you girls been treating them well?" Yuna asked as she sat beside Tifa.

"I told you I won't guarantee that there'll be well treated…" Kairi said.

"Well, Kairi's being rough to the other one…" Naminé said serving them some tea.

"Well, let's meet the two…" Leon said sitting at the sofa for one person only and taking a sip at his tea.

"I'll get them…" Kairi said and headed for the room.

Meanwhile back in Uptown Destiny City…

Cloud and Tidus have been searching the entire Uptown.

"Where could they have been?" Tidus wondered.

They were in a Café Shop, drinking coffee. They've been searching for Sora and Roxas non stop.

"We can't find them anywhere…" Tidus said, sipping his coffee.

"Don't you think it's strange…?" Cloud said.

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

"Supposed to be by now they have contacted Sir John for ransom or demands…" Cloud said.

"You're right but we haven't had any word since last night." Tidus said. "What does it mean?" he added wondering.

"What could the kidnappers want?" Cloud said while sipping his coffee.

Back at the abandoned house…

Sora and Roxas were sitting on the sofa. Leon looked at the two of them, carefully. There was complete silence. Then Tifa broke the silence.

"Well, I suppose we should introduce ourselves, it is very rude…" Tifa said. "Hi, my name is Tifa, Tifa Lockheart, nice to meet you." She added.

"If our catches you, you're all going to jail…" Sora said.

Kairi then pound Sora on the head. "You just be quiet…" she said.

"Kairi…" Naminé said.

"He started it…" Kairi countered pointing at Sora who was nursing his head.

"Umm, the names Roxas…" Roxas said he then looked at Sora who kept quiet. He elbowed Sora.

"What?" Sora said. Roxas motioned him to introduce his self. "The name's Sora…" he said.

"Let me introduce the others then." Leon said. "The name's Squall Leonheart. But everyone prefers to call me Leon… This is Yuna." He said introducing Yuna.

"Hi…" Yuna said smiling and waved at them.

"I suppose you've met Kairi and Naminé. The red head is Kairi and the other one is her twin Naminé. All of us are from Downtown." Leon said.

"Okay, so why'd you kidnapped us?" Roxas asked.

"Well, we have to apologize for involving you to the problem between your father and the Downtown residents." Tifa said.

"Our father…" Sora wondered.

"Do you know about the Theme Park your father was planning to build?" Leon asked.

"Yeah…" Roxas said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Sora asked.

"Did you know where it was gonna be built?" Yuna asked.

"Hah! Even if they did know, they wouldn't understand…" Kairi said.

"Kairi…" Naminé said. "Your father was planning to have it built near Downtown, and because there isn't so much space in Uptown. They had some of the residents of Downtown to leave their homes and get it renovated." She added.

"We pleaded to your father many times to give the residents sometime to leave but then he wouldn't listen to us…" Leon explained. "So the only way I thought that they would stop the renovation was for him to be worried about something…" he added.

"And that was us…"Roxas said.

Sora looked at Kairi who had her arms crossed. Sora then remembered what Kairi said before.

"_Hey, don't take things too personally. If only your father have listened to our pleas then we wouldn't have kidnapped you. I'm sorry…" _

"So the reason you kidnapped us was for our father to stop the renovation…" Sora said.

"Yes, but don't worry, we don't intend to keep you for long…" Tifa said.

"After the residents have completely packed up and leave their homes. Were gonna release you we promise." Yuna said.

"We were only doing this to buy them sometime, so please understand. We are not gonna complain it's just that they want to leave their homes personally and not to be driven out…" Leon explained.

"Where are they gonna go then?" Sora asked.

"They're gonna go in the Underground Shelter, and live their like the rest of us." Kairi said.

"Underground Shelter?" Roxas wondered

"Yes…" Naminé said. "Some of the residents of Downtown have started living underground of Destiny City." She added.

"Naminé and I also live in the Underground Shelter now…" Kairi said.

"Why don't you just move in another city?" Roxas asked.

"We were born here in Destiny City. Please understand, we love this city very much…" Tifa said.

"Even if were only living in a narrowed space alley." Yuna said. "Our houses were built very close to each other you see..." she added.

Then silence fell. Leon then noticed their clothes.

"Ah, Kari would you go and get the clothes we brought. It's in the van." Leon said.

"Okay…" Kari said and went out.

As she closed the door, she took something out from her pocket and looked at it. It was a keychain star made from Thalassa shells. It had smiling face drawn on one of the shells. A tear drop from Kairi's eyes, she wiped it away and put the keychain back at her pocket.

End of Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------

Orika: Okay that's that… And also perfect timing the cookies are done… Who wants cookies…?

Entire KH Crew: We doooooo!!!!!!!!!

Many hands started grabbing the cookies from the tray.

Orika: Here… (Puts the tray at the table)

KH Crew: (Eating cookies…) Thanks Orika…

Orika: Yeah whatever, now Sora and Roxas has found out the reason behind the abduction, what's gonna happen now? Oh, and I included the oathkeeper Kairi made for Sora… Of course Naminé has one too… And tell me if I got Tifa and Squall's last names correctly, I didn't include Yuna's because I don't remember her last name… Now Review please… Review, Review, Review…

KH Crew: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Accidental Sensation

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: Okay so I've finally decided on the permanent title: Music in Time… Why did I choose this title? I got the idea from listening to some music, and eventually you'll find out why… So here goes…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts kapish…

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X------------------------------

Chapter 4: Accidental Sensation

Sora and Roxas were sitting in the van. They were both dressed in girls' clothes, and their hairs were washed down from its spiky peaks… It was dark outside…

_A few hours earlier…_

_Kairi got back inside the house…_

"_Hey Leon are these the ones?" Kairi asked holding the clothes and two pairs of footwear._

_Naminé looked at the clothes. She then suddenly pointed at Kairi, like Kairi was some kind of ghost. But she was actually pointing at the clothes._

"_Hey! Aren't those from our closet…?" Naminé finally said._

"_Well, yes there are…" Tifa said._

"_Apparently we couldn't find any clothes that would fit this two." Yuna said._

"_What do you mean this two…?" Sora asked._

"_You're not talking about us, are you?" Roxas asked._

"_Actually we have to take you back to Destiny City but we can't get ourselves caught." Leon said. "And sadly to say we have to hide you in the Underground Shelter until it's time to return you back in Uptown." He added._

_Sora and Roxas looked at each other and the both of them sighed, knowing they don't have any other choice._

"_Don't worry, Yuna and I will make you look like real girls…" Tifa said smiling, Yuna smiled along._

_A few minutes later…_

_Tifa and Yuna came out of the room._

"_Ahem, presenting…" Yuna said._

"_Roxanne and Sorianne…" Tifa said._

_Sora and Roxas went out of the room looking like real girls. Sora was wearing a pink dress and pink sneakers while Roxas was wearing a white sleeveless dress with a pink jacket that lengths above hips and white sandals. Their hairs were washed down from its spiky peaks. When their hairs were calmed down it has the length that resembles of a short haired girl._

_Kairi was sitting at the sofa. Her eyes were twitching. She fell lied at the sofa laughing her head off while swaying her feet up and down alternately._

"_What's so funny?!" Sora asked stomping his foot three times._

_Roxas looked at Naminé. Naminé turned away from his stares, then soft giggles can be heard from her._

"_Even you think its funny, Naminé?" Roxas said._

"_I'm sorry but I can't help it. It's just so funny…" Naminé said still giggling._

"_Well now we can go." Leon said. "Enough with the laughter girls." He added._

"_Yes Leon…" the two answered._

_They were stepping out of the house._

"_Hey, Naminé's dress looks good on you…" Kairi teased._

"_Shut up!" Sora said his face was turning red from embarrassment. Roxas did embarrass him a couple of times. But not to the extent of turning his face red. "And I have a name its Sora." He added._

"_Whatever you say… Sorianne…" Kairi said stressing the name Sorianne._

_Sora's face just turned from red to blood shot._

"_Umm, Kairi…" Naminé called tapping Kairi's shoulder._

"_What is it, Naminé?" Kairi asked._

"_That dress is actually yours…" Naminé said._

_Kairi then looked at the dress Sora was wearing._

"_I don't remember having a dress." Kairi said._

"_It's not that you don't remember having a dress." Tifa said as they board the van. "It's just that you never try wearing a dress. I always give you a dress as a present every Christmas." She added._

"_Oh, my bad…" Kairi said. "Then let me rephrase it. You look good at my dress, Sorianne." She said teasing Sora._

"_I said shut up!!!" Sora eh, Sorianne yelled for the last time crossing her arms pouting._

_All Roxas err, Roxanne did was sighed from embarrassment._

Back at the present…

The van was to enter the gates of Uptown. There was a checkpoint.

"What's with the checkpoint?" Sora asked.

"Just shut up and don't let the police take a look at your face." Kairi said.

Sora and Roxas looked down when a policeman went to check them. The officer flashed a light at them.

"Is there something wrong officer?" Leon asked.

"Nothing… Just checking you know duty, where are you headed?" the officer asked.

"To Downtown, sir." Tifa said.

"Be careful then. I heard somethings are happening there." The officer said.

Leon drove in and headed for Downtown. Downtown and Uptown of Destiny City are separated by walls. Leon drove in and stopped at a house at the end of an alley. They went out of the car Sora and Roxas followed them.

"This place is creepy." Roxas said.

"It may look creepy, but don't worry the people in here are actually nice." Naminé said.

Yuffie and Selphie came out of the house.

"Hi Leon!" they both yelled. "Wow, it's Sora and Roxas in person. They look good even in a dress…" They added.

"Let me introduce, this are Yuffie and Selphie." Yuna said.

The two waved and practically were jumping.

"Don't mind them they're both hyper active all the time." Cid said as he went out of the house. "The name's Cid…" he added.

"Hi…" the two said.

"Well see ya…" Kairi said waving her hand.

"What do you mean see ya…?" Leon said. "You're taking them to the Underground Shelter…" he added.

"What!!!" Kairi yelled. "No way!" she added.

"And where are they supposed to stay?" Naminé asked.

"That's why you two are their, right." Leon said.

"You mean they have stay at our house." Naminé said.

"And that's one more no, no…" Kairi said.

"Please… Kairi, were just asking for them to stay at your place until we can return them back in Uptown." Tifa said.

"There's no way I want to be around her either." Sora said.

"Please there's no time to argue. We can't risk you being spotted here in the surface of Downtown." Yuna said.

"All right…" Naminé said. "I hope it's alright for you two." She added.

Sora was about to say something but before he could utter a word, Roxas covered his mouth.

"That's very fine. Can we change first?" Roxas said.

"We left something for the two of you to wear back at their house." Yuna said.

"Shall we go then…?" Naminé said.

Meanwhile in Uptown…

Luciana was at home in Sora's room, holding a picture frame, with tears in her eyes.

"Please be safe… I don't want to loose you two. Oh, Kaina…" Luciana said looking at the picture.

It was a picture of a woman with blond hair and lavender eyes caressing two girls that were twins. One has auburn hair and the other was blond.

Back in Downtown.

"Hurry up will you…" Kairi said.

"Shut up. Isn't there a better way of getting to the Underground Shelter without climbing down a ladder?" Sora said.

"Unfortunately no… All of the entrances have to be climbed down by ladders." Naminé said.

"Hurry up Sora I don't want to be seen wearing a dress for another five minutes." Roxas complained.

"Kairi I think I'll take Roxas back home so he can change." Naminé suggested.

"No way…" Kairi said. "We'll go together." She added.

"You worry too much. I think it'll take Sora longer to get down." Naminé said.

Kairi was thinking and looked at Naminé who smiled softly and sweetly.

Kairi sighed, "Alright take him back home." Kairi said. "You, if I catch you doing something horrible to my twin I'll" she added but before she could finished Naminé butted in.

"He knows that already Kairi…" Naminé said pushing Roxas. "Let's go Roxas…" she added.

Kairi watch them as they were out of sight. She then looked at Sora who was still climbing down slowly.

"How long are you gonna take to climb down a stupid ladder!!!" she yelled at him.

"Don't rush me I might fall." Sora countered back.

"Well then hurry up princess." Kairi said.

"I said stop---" Sora said but when his foot stepped at one of the ladder steps his foot slipped. "Whoaaa!!!" he yelled losing his grip and went straight down.

Kairi looked up because of Sora's yelling and Sora fell on her. They both fell on the ground. Kairi had her eyes closed because of the impact; she felt something was pinned on her lips. When she opened her eyes… Sora was above her his lips touched hers. Because of the shock her eyebrows arched and she punched Sora off of her.

"Ouch!!!" Sora said. "I was saving that first kiss for the one destined for me, and it was all wasted because of you…" Sora said holding his cheek that was punched while the other hand was pointing at Kairi.

"Shut up!!!" Kairi said blushing. She stomped her foot and started walking away.

"Hey wait for me!!!" Sora said as he stood up and followed Kairi.

End of Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X------------------------------------

Orika: Okay I'll say that was crazy… I can't stop laughing imagining those two in a dress looking like real girls…

Sora & Roxas: You think that was funny…

Orika: Kairi and Sora's first kiss OMG!!! Now who is this Kaina? Well you can guess who she is; her name is derived from two characters in the story… And I apologize for the lame sense of humor… Well anyways Review, Review please. And I'll like to ask you Readers how long do you want Sora and Roxas to stay at the Underground Shelter? My maximum is up to 1 week… How long 3 days, 4 so on and so forth…Remember maximum is up to a week… I'll read the votes…


	6. Chapter 5: Let's Sing a Song

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: Thanks to the Readers who Reviewed. Here are some cookies for all of you. One for Tori the Twilight, Black-Dax, samuraistar, xxKingdom-Hearts-Fanxx, Doggone2dog, Inspire-Illuminate and Lee and that's about all. Thanks for the Reviews…

KH Crew: What about us?

Orika: Oh I forgot…

KH Crew: What!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

Writer's Note: The paragraphs in Bold style are words being sang…

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Let's Sing a Song

Naminé and Roxas were walking in the Underground Shelter. The Underground Shelter has electricity and small houses were built. Roxas looked at the small houses that were there. He also saw the children playing. The children saw Naminé and ran to her.

"Hi Naminé…" a girl said.

"Who's your friend? She's pretty." a boy said blushing.

Naminé and the other kids laughed.

"Looks like someone has an admirer already…" Naminé teased.

"Naminé, it's not funny." Roxas said his face turning red.

"Sorry Mike but Ms. Roxanne here is actually Roxas Hikari." Naminé said.

The children gasped.

"Wow…" the kids looked at Roxas.

"Now kids, Roxas will have to change first you can talk to her, umm, him later." Naminé said.

"Okay…" the kids said. "Sir Roxas can you sign me an autograph." a girl said.

"Sure thing…" Roxas said as he and Naminé walked away.

"You and Sora are quite famous here in the Underground Shelter even in Downtown." Naminé said.

"How can there be electricity down here?" Roxas asked looking at the lights.

"It's all thanks to Cid. He made a water generator so the Underground Shelter could have electricity." Naminé said.

"How can you people stand to live in a place like this?" Roxas asked.

"We've gotten used to live in here. It's not like we have any other choice." Naminé said.

What Naminé said has brought Roxas to thinking. He and Sora are living luxurious back at Uptown while these people here are all living in the darkness.

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked looking at Roxas stopping at a small house. There was an old piano leaning outside the house. Naminé reached for the door knob.

"No, nothing…" Roxas said he noticed the piano.

"Well let's get inside." Naminé said.

They entered the house. Even though the house was only small it was tidy inside. Naminé saw clothes for boys at the small table. She looked at Roxas who was looking around the house.

"It's quite small you may not get quite comfortable here than back at the abandoned house." Naminé said.

"Don't worry at least we have a place to stay than nothing." Roxas said.

Naminé took something from the cabinet.

"Roxas look this way." Naminé said.

Roxas looked at Naminé. There was a flash of light.

"What's that?" Roxas asked rubbing his eyes.

"Just a souvenir photo, wouldn't want to waste this opportunity." Naminé said. "Oh you look very pretty in here." she added looking at the photo.

"You could take a souvenir photo of me but please not in a dress." Roxas said trying to take the photo from Naminé.

"Ahh but I want to keep it you look so cute in it." Naminé said.

"Okay, but promise you won't show it to anyone." Roxas said.

"Promise I won't. I want to take another one." Naminé said and set the camera at the shelf. She then ran beside Roxas. "Smile…" she said.

Roxas smiled while blushing. The camera flashed. Naminé looked at the picture; she giggled a little seeing that Roxas was blushing.

"You can change now. I'll be outside." Naminé said putting the pictures in a box at her cabinet and went outside.

Roxas started to change. He then heard a piano being played. After he had changed he went outside to see who was playing. Naminé sat at the seat and was pressing the ivories of the old piano. When Naminé noticed Roxas she stopped playing.

"Oh Kairi and Sora aren't here yet." Naminé said she then looked at the piano. "I love playing the piano. I play it almost everyday. That's why I wanted to go home so badly." she added.

"What's this piano doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Oh this, well the piano would take so much space inside so Kairi placed it out here." Naminé said tickling the ivories. "Some of the keys are off tune though. But I can't have everything can I." she added smiling.

"How did you get this piano down here?" Roxas asked.

"Cid dismantled the piano then assembled it when it was moved down here." Naminé said.

"Wow, Cid is quite amazing." Roxas said.

"Yeah he is, isn't he" Kairi said walking to them.

"Well that was quite long." Naminé said then looked at Sora. "Oh, my gosh Sora. What happened to your cheek." she added.

"He fell off the ladder." Kairi quickly said.

"You better ice it down." Naminé said and went inside to take some ice.

"You better go and change or do want to stay like a girl, huh?" Kairi said.

"You…" Sora said but before he could continue there was a flash of light.

"Got you two…" Naminé said. "I'll keep this as a souvenir." she added and hid the camera inside.

"That was…" Sora said.

"You better change Sora." Roxas said.

Sora entered the house. He saw clothes at the small table.

Naminé handed over a bag of ice.

"After you finished changing, press this on your cheek." Naminé said. "Kairi punched you didn't she. What did you do to her this time?" she added.

The image of the kiss flashed on Sora's mind.

"Huh?" Naminé noticed Sora blushed.

"Naminé will you get my guitar so we can practice." Kairi said.

"Okay…" Naminé said. She took the guitar from the closet and went outside.

Meanwhile in a ware house somewhere in Destiny City…

"So, any news about the two targets? I wonder who kidnapped them in the first place." A guy with red hair asked.

"Shut up Axel and search for them. They should be somewhere around Destiny City." a woman with blond hair said.

"Relax Larxene they'll show up sooner or later." Axel said smirking.

Back at the Underground Shelter.

The people even kids have gathered at Kairi and Naminé's place. Sora went out of the house and saw the crowd. He saw Roxas playing with some of the kids. Naminé was sitting by the piano and Kairi was tuning her guitar that looks almost wrecked. Sora approached Roxas.

"Hey what's with this entire people?" Sora asked.

"I don't know they just started coming here." Roxas said.

"We always come here to watch Kairi and Naminé practice." a woman said.

"You should watch too." a kid said.

"They're gonna start." someone said.

The crowd sat down. Sora and Roxas also sat at the ground. Kairi started strummed her guitar while Naminé played the piano to test it. Kairi cleared her throat and took a glance at Sora and Roxas. Sora stuck out his tongue. Kairi arched her eye brows.

"You're a dead man…" Kairi thought. "Let's start Naminé." she said.

"Ready when you are…" Naminé said positioning her fingers at the keys.

Kairi then sang while strumming the guitar while Naminé played the piano.

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
**

Sora's mouth opened a little. The people cheered then silenced went out again.

**  
You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
**

**  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
**

**  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**

**So simple and clean…  
**

**  
The daily things **

**(Like this and that and was)  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me that's when u came to me and said,  
**

**  
Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe something's are that simple  
**

Sora looked at Kairi.

"I didn't notice but, Kairi is pretty… and her voice is beautiful." Sora thought. "What's going on with me? I don't like her do I? Her voice is admirable but that's it." he thought.

Sora continued to stare at Kairi, while Roxas on the other hand was staring at Naminé.**  
**

"Naminé is so good at the piano." Roxas thought.

**  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**

**Uhhh….Ohhh…**

The people cheered louder. Kairi and Naminé bowed at their audience. Kairi looked at Sora who was staring at her. Kairi stuck her tongue out like he did earlier. Sora crossed his arms and looked away. Kairi smiled at what Sora did. The people started returning to their homes, thanking Kairi and Naminé for the performance.

"Wow Kairi has quite a voice." Roxas said. "No wonder this people gathered up." he added.

"Well, she may have a pretty voice." Sora said. "But she isn't my type." he added.

"And who said she was?" Roxas said looking at Sora. A mischievous smile formed in his face. "Or was she, Sora…" he added elbowing Sora.

"I said it already, didn't I?" Sora said blushing.

"Yeah right the proof can be seen in your face." Roxas said pointing at Sora's face.

"No, it's not." Sora said covering his cheeks.

"What are you two doing?" Kairi asked glaring at the two of them.

"Nothing…" Sora said trying to act cool hoping his redness wouldn't be notice.

"Well, let's get to sleep tomorrows another day." Kairi said.

"Kairi…" a girl said running to Kairi. "Here Leon gave this letter and told me to give it to you." she said handing a letter to Kairi.

"Thanks sweetie, time to go to bed." Kairi said.

The girl nodded and went off. Kairi read the note going inside the house. Naminé, Sora and Roxas followed.

"So what did Leon said?" Naminé asked.

"It's confirmed this two will have to stay here for six more days." Kairi said.

"That sucks…" Sora said.

"Well, Mr. Complainant. Do you think I'm having fun on this?" Kairi said grinning her teeth.

"Now you two you shouldn't be arguing like that. The problem is how do we sleep?" Naminé said.

"Well the two of them will sleep at the floor of course." Kairi said.

"What!!! No way!" Sora said.

And the two of them started bickering. Roxas and Naminé sighed.

"Kairi, we can't have them sleep on the floor. We do have two futons anyway." Naminé said.

"Alright they can sleep on the other one." Kairi said taking one futon out of the closet and threw it at Sora. "You guys sleep over there." she said pointing to what seems to be the dinning area.

Kairi then took the other futon and laid it on the ground. Naminé tucked herself in. Sora laid the futon down as well. He and Roxas tucked theirselves in. The two of them are having trouble since they have gotten used to sleep on wider beds, their fighting over the blanket pulling.

"Be quiet and go to sleep." Kairi said and switch the lights out and crawled in the futon were Naminé was.

And they went to sleep…

End of Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------

Orika: Okay that was all. Kairi and Naminé are on a new career. And what's happening? Are Sora and Roxas beginning to like them or are they? Well that's all. Oh and if you wanted to know what I made Kairi sang…. Well it's non other than Kingdom Hearts Simple and Clean.… Anyways Review, Review, Review…


	7. Chapter 6: Tears in the Rain

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: I apologize if it took me a long time to Update… However I will continue as long as I have some free time writing and typing, also if I don't get a Writers Block Attack. Okay six days… Eventually the chapter wherein Kairi sang is already day one. Continuing on…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'm getting tired of announcing that every chapter.

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Tears in the Rain

Day 2

Sora was sitting at the floor seeing that there is no sofa to seat on it was the second day since he and Roxas have been abducted or borrowed from Uptown. Naminé went to Downtown to do a little shopping for their lunch and Roxas volunteered on going with her.

"I'd prefer to stay back at that abandoned house." Sora complained. "It has a much wider space." he added.

Kairi smack Sora in the head with a rolled news paper.

"Quit complaining…" Kairi said. "At least be grateful you have a place to stay." she added.

"Ouch! That hurt…" Sora said. "This girl really is something did she inherit that trait from her mother. Come to think of it I never saw her mother or her father." he thought. "Hey, how come I never saw your parents?" he asked.

Kairi's expression suddenly changed, Sora noticed. Then Kairi returned from her usual tough expression.

"Stop asking questions!" Kairi said and smack Sora on the head again. "Whenever your opening that big mouth of yours, all I hear are complains…" she added annoyed.

Sora looked at her. Then mumbled something under his breath, Kairi barely heard it.

"Did you just say something?" Kairi asked as she arched her eyebrows.

"Nothing…" Sora said crossing his arms…

Meanwhile in Downtown's market…

Naminé was looking for ingredients while Roxas waited for her. Naminé then finished buying what she needed.

"Sorry for waiting." Naminé said.

"That's okay. Here let me carry it." Roxas said offering his hand.

"No, that's okay. I can carry it myself." Naminé said.

"No I insist." Roxas said taking the bag of bought ingredients and started to walk. Naminé then followed him.

"You shouldn't carry heavy things." Roxas said.

"You're sounding more like Kairi." Naminé said looking away from Roxas. "She's being so over protective of me." she added.

"I quite notice that. Well at least you two aren't fighting all the time. Sora and I argue a lot." Roxas said. "Mom and Dad will then scold us." he added giggling.

"I see…" Naminé said looking down.

Roxas noticed the sudden change in Naminé's expression.

"I'm sorry, was there something I said?" Roxas asked.

"No nothing. Let's head back so I can make some lunch." Naminé said and quickly dashed off.

"Hey wait for me…" Roxas said going after her.

Meanwhile back in Uptown…

Luciana wouldn't eat John tried everything to convince Luciana to at least eat even just a little but she refuse to even come out of her room.

"I'm not going to eat unless I know my sons are alright." Luciana said.

Cloud and Tidus were standing outside the room.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Tidus said.

"This abduction is very odd." Cloud said. "We haven't got any word yet from them." he added.

"I just hope the young masters are alright." Tidus said.

Back in the Underground Shelter…

"Mmmm… At least someone knows how to cook." Sora said teasing Kairi.

"I know how to cook too." Kairi said.

"Oh really…" Sora said.

Naminé and Roxas just ate quietly.

"Fine I'll cook tonight's dinner." Kairi said.

"Sigh Once Kairi says something. She'll definitely do it." Naminé said.

Suddenly their communicator made noise.

"Kairi, Naminé are you two their and is Sora and Roxas their too?" Tifa's voice was heard.

Naminé stood up and took the communicator, while the two were still at it…

"Yeah were here Tifa. What's up?" Naminé asked.

"We've got an emergency." Tifa said. "The four of you will have to come up here." she added.

A few minutes later, the four of them reached Leon's home also known as the hide out.

"So what's the emergency?" Kairi asked.

"Eventually their mother wouldn't eat without knowing their condition." Leon said.

"Our mother!!!" the two exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do?" Naminé asked.

"The plan is we'll have the two make a call at their house at least to let them know that the two are alright." Yuna said.

"But wouldn't that be risky?" Roxas said. "They would certainly track us down from the line." he added.

"Don't worry; leave their tracker to me…" Cid said sitting by his computer.

"Cid will jam their tracking signal. You two call home at least let your parents know you two are safe." Leon said. "But don't let them know anything about what's really going on." he added.

"Right…" the two said. Roxas picked the phone and dialed a number.

Back in Uptown at the Hikari's household.

The phone suddenly rang…

Tidus and Cloud looked at each other.

"The phone…" Tidus said. "Ringing now…" Cloud added.

The two of them rushed downstairs reaching for the phone.

"I got it…" Tidus said picking the phone up but then tripped and fell to the floor. "Ouch… Hello, Hikari residence." he added putting the phone on his ear.

"Hello… Tidus is that you…" a familiar voice was heard from the other line.

"Sir Roxas, is that you." Tidus said.

Everyone in the house even the servants were alarmed and quickly rushed to the living room. Cloud had the computer track where the call was made. Luciana and John quickly went down. Luciana snatched the phone from Tidus.

"Hello Roxas dear, how are you, are you alright?" Luciana said.

"Yeah, I'm alright mom." Roxas said.

Luciana was relieved. John quickly took the phone.

"Roxas tell us, where you are right now?" John said.

There was silence from the other line.

"Sorry dad but I'm blind folded. I can't see anything." Roxas then said.

Suddenly there was noise from the other line.

"Hello what's going on?" John asked.

"You… quit… the… phone…" a voice of someone was heard.

"What's happening? Are you two alright?" John asked.

"Hello dad." Sora's voice was heard on the other line.

"Sora what's going on in there? Are you two alright?" John asked.

"Yeah I think were fine." Sora said.

"You think… What do they want? Sora I need to speak to the kidnappers…" John said.

"I don't think they want to. Dad please tell mom to take care of herself. Tell her to eat something." Sora said.

"Yeah tell her were fine…" Roxas said.

Then the line went dead…

"Hello, hello…" John said.

Eventually they had the conversation recorded in a tape recorder by the line. John put the phone down.

"What, what did they say?" Luciana asked worried.

Somewhere in Destiny City…

"Hey any news yet, I can't pick anything up." Axel said.

"I have something…" Larxene said. "Apparently a call was made to the Hikari residence. From the tone of the callers it's the targets." she added.

"And…" Axel said.

"I tried tracking the line up but I failed." Larxene said.

"What how could you Larxene lost it?" a guy with pink hair asked.

"Shut up Marluxia. It seems they had a smart guy who's a computer whiz…" Larxene said. "But it's very strange…" she added.

"Why is that?" Marluxia asked.

"They didn't call for ransom and it's just the sons who were talking. I did hear a voice." Larxene said. "A familiar voice…" she added.

Meanwhile back in Downtown…

Kairi had the phone. Eventually she took the phone and put it down.

"What do you think were you doing!!!?" Sora screamed.

"Apparently you were talking too much…" Kairi said.

"Grrrr…" Sora said and busted out of the house running.

"You may have a point, but that was cruel…" Yuffie said.

"Shut it!" Kairi said.

"This is bad. If Sora gets furious he won't think of anything, even where his going." Roxas said.

Everyone looked at Kairi.

"Alright already…" Kairi sighed and walked out of the house.

Kairi went looking for Sora.

"He couldn't have gone too far." Kairi thought and walked.

After a few minutes of walking at Downtown.

"Arrg… Where did that guy went to?" Kairi said annoyed. "Can't things get any worse…" she added.

Then it started to rain… Kairi looked up at the sky, her expression irritated, and then suddenly it became sad. She looked back at the way, when she was about to walk she noticed someone sitting at one of boxes at the corner. She recognized the spiked brunette hair. She walked closer.

Sora was looking at the ground. He noticed someone going near him but he didn't bother to see who it was.

"Hey!!! Stop ignoring me!" Kairi shouted.

"Shut up!!!" Sora countered. "What do you know about being away from your love ones!?" he added with an angry expression and looked down.

Then there was silence. Kairi walked and sat at one of the boxes she motioned her feet up and down alternately. Her jeans were soaking wet.

"Don't be such a childish." Kairi said. "We'll give you back soon just four more days." she added.

Sora looked at Kairi with an angry face but then the anger slowly faded away. He saw something that made him forget his anger.

Kairi was looking at the sky, her face isn't the look of a tough tomboy but instead a face of an angel. Her auburn hair was dripping wet from the rain and her face was washed beautifully.

"I never noticed she looks so beautiful." Sora thought.

Kairi stood up and started to walk but then she stopped.

"Let's go back before you catch a cold." Kairi said.

Kairi looked back; Sora saw lines of water going down to her cheeks. Sora's eyes grew wider as he noticed where it was falling from.

"Is it just water from the rain or is she crying…" Sora thought.

Kairi turned away and started to walk. Sora followed her and never took his eyes off her.

End of Chapter 6

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------

Orika: And that's it. Sorry if the chapter is quite lame. Please understand school is affecting my thoughts of writing the story and I have frequent attacks of WB… TT Anyways Review please!!! I want some Review!!! Suggestion, Criticism, ANYTHING!!! I'm being over dramatic. But I'm serious about the Review and it may take me a long time to Update again… so there…


	8. Chapter 7: Frame of Old Memories

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: I'm getting more and more reviews, I'm so happy . Thanks to the Readers who continue to support this story. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Ahem Now in the previous chapter Sora and Kairi had a special moment together, (Well not really a special moment, you get it) in which Sora had seen another side of Kairi. But of course I can't leave Roxas and Naminé hanging behind now, could I.

Disclaimer:

Orika: You already know what I'm gonna say…

Sora: You still have to say it.

Roxas: Don't be lazy.

Orika: Alright already… I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I never will.

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Frame of Old Memories

Day 3

The rain didn't stop 'til morning. Strangely Sora didn't catch a cold from being soaked in the rain; on the other hand Kairi is burning down with a fever.

Naminé and the others brought her to the Health Center that was a huge tent. A woman with brunette hair was looking checking on her. The woman took the thermometer out of Kairi's mouth and looked at it.

"This isn't good her fever isn't going down." the brunette woman said as she put a wet towel on top of Kairi's forehead.

"What are we gonna do, Aerith?" Naminé asked.

"Can't you just give her a medicine?" Sora asked.

Aerith shook her head. "We don't have any kinds of medicine like in Uptown. We are a town of poverty." Aerith said and left to attend to other patients.

"What are we gonna do now?" Roxas asked. "If Kairi remains like this, her condition might get worse." He added.

Naminé looked at Kairi who was lying bedridden. She started remembering some things about their past.

"Naminé you better take care of yourself."

"I'll take good care of you…"

"I'll be right here beside you. I'll never leave you."

Images of Kairi smiling were playing in her head.

Naminé held Kairi's hand and squished it tight.

"Sora, can you watch over Kairi for me?" Naminé asked.

"Uh, sure thing, is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, I'll just go somewhere." Naminé said.

"I can't believe that Kairi would get sick." Roxas said. "I mean she's the kind of person who doesn't seem to catch illness so easily. She's very strong, not to mention scary." He added.

Naminé arched her brows at what Roxas just said. She turned to Roxas and he looked at her and felt a hand slapped at his cheek. She slapped him.

"Don't say things you know nothing about!!!" Naminé yelled and ran out of the tent.

"Oh man, what did you say now you idiot!" Roxas thought and ran after her.

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon?" Sora said as he looked at Kairi.

Naminé went back home and something from the closet a black cloak. She then headed outside and started to run at the ladders. By the time she reached the ladder Roxas caught up with her.

"Naminé I'm sorry about what I said. I'm really sorry; I know I shouldn't have joked around when Kairi is sick." Roxas said looking down.

"It's nothing." Naminé said and started to climb the ladder having the black cloak hang by her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"I'm heading to Uptown. I've got to get Kairi a medicine for her fever." Naminé said.

"What but isn't that dangerous?" Roxas said.

"But I have to for Kairi." Naminé said.

This made Roxas think. Naminé cared so much for Kairi, and same goes for Kairi. As for him, he and Sora would fight even to the smallest things.

"I'll go with you." Roxas said. "It's dangerous out there." He added.

"But you can't." Naminé said. "What if somebody sees you in Uptown." She added.

"Don't worry I'll be careful, I promise." Roxas said.

Naminé then agreed she didn't want to go to Uptown alone either. They climbed up the ladder and walked towards the border that separates Uptown from Downtown. There were guards at the entrance, at the far corner of the border there was a hole. Naminé and Roxas snuck in Uptown through that hole.

"Here wear this." Naminé said giving the black cloak to Roxas. "We can't have you be seen by people." She added.

"Wouldn't I be looked suspicious by wearing this?" Roxas asked.

"Quit complaining and just wear it!" Naminé said.

"Okay, okay…" Roxas said and put the cloak on. "Sheesh, she's starting to sound more like Kairi." Roxas thought.

"We'll go when it's dark." Naminé said.

Meanwhile at Leon's house…

"Hey Leon we got something." Cid said.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"When the two made the call there was a tracking signal." Cid said. "Not only one but two tracking signals." He added.

"What do you mean by two Cid?" Yuffie asked.

"One tracking signal came from Uptown." Cid said. "The other came from somewhere her in Downtown." He added.

"Does that mean…" Selphie said.

"It means somebody have been spying on the Hikari's before we did." Tifa said.

"Probably and those people are from here." Leon said. "But who?" he added.

"You don't think that organization is after them, do you?" Yuna asked.

"It's a possibility." Leon said as he stared out the window. "Those two aren't safe here any longer." He added.

Meanwhile back in Uptown at an alley…

Two shadows made their way in the cold night of the city avoiding security and police. Naminé had her usual clothing while Roxas was wearing a black cloak and the hood to hide his face. They went to an old mansion. Roxas red the name at the rusted mailbox, it says "Sakura Residence"

"What are we doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Don't worry. I'm just gonna get some of the money I've been saving when I was child." Naminé said. "It'll be enough to buy a medicine for Kairi." She added.

"You live here…" Roxas said in shock.

"Well we used to." Naminé said with a sad voice. "Anyway let's get inside." She added.

They went to the door. Roxas reached for the knob and turned it but it was locked.

Naminé then reached from under the rug and found the key.

"Mommy always puts a spare key under the rug for when Kairi and I get home from school." Naminé said as she unlocked the door.

They both went inside. The house was in disarray. The things were already covered in dusts and cobwebs. There was a white piano between the two stairs heading to the second floor.

"Stay here, I won't take too long." Naminé said and went up the stairs to the left and went to a room.

Roxas looked around the room. He went closer to the white piano. Naminé's name was written at the piano. He tickled the dusty ivories. He could tell the piano hasn't been used for many years now because of the dust covering it and it was also off tune. He then noticed something was on the floor a frame. He picked the frame up and looked at the front. The glass was broken but then he could see the image clearly. It was a woman with blonde hair caressing a young Kairi and Naminé.

Naminé came down from upstairs. Roxas quickly hid the frame in his pockets.

"I've got the munny. I think five hundred munny will be enough. We better go and buy that medicine." Naminé said.

"Then we better hurry." Roxas said.

Meanwhile back at the Health Center at the Underground Shelter…

Sora was sitting watching Kairi.

"Mo… mmmy…" Kairi mumbled.

"Huh?" Sora said looking at Kairi.

Kairi raised her hand as if reaching for someone. Sora's hand suddenly moved on its own and took Kairi's hand and held it. Kairi then smiled a smile Sora had never seen before, a smile of an angel. Aerith was about to take Kairi's temperature when she saw Sora holding Kairi's hand and Kairi was smiling. Aerith decided not to bother them.

"I think I'll come back later." Aerith said smiling and left the two unnoticed.

Sora stared at Kairi. "She looks so cute…" he thought. "Wait a minute don't tell me I'm…" he thought again.

Back at Uptown...

Naminé came out of the drug store carrying a pack of medicines while Roxas waited outside.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Roxas said.

"No not at all, at least the Health Center will have medicines for the others." Naminé said.

They walked heading back when suddenly Roxas saw a white limo. Roxas recognized the limo. The car parked at a restaurant beside the drug store. A girl with brunette hair and green eyes came out of the car. Roxas suddenly grabbed Naminé's hand and fled dragging Naminé.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Naminé said.

The brunette heard Naminé. "Roxas… no it can't be…" the girl said watching the two as they disappeared from sight. "Strange people…" she added.

Roxas ran as fast as he could away from the place. He didn't realize he was dragging Naminé.

"Roxas…" Naminé called.

Roxas then stopped running and looked at Naminé, who was catching her breath the moment they stopped running.

"Oh, sorry about that Naminé, I didn't realize I was dragging you." Roxas apologized.

"That's okay. Did something happen?" Naminé asked.

"It's nothing… I just saw someone I knew, that's all." Roxas said.

"Was it the girl who came out of the limo?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, her name's Olette." Roxas said.

"Is she… your girlfriend?" Naminé asked as she looked away.

"What! N-No of course not, she's just a friend." Roxas defended as he looked at Naminé. He notice Naminé's eyes had tears. "Naminé…" he called trying to take a good look at Naminé's face.

"Huh, oh… something hit my eyes." Naminé said wiping her tears.

Roxas looked at where she was looking. He saw Radiant Garden Park it was a playground.

"Naminé… is that you?" a boy said.

Naminé and Roxas looked at the boy. It was Riku.

"Riku…" Naminé said.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked. "And who are you with?" he added looking at Roxas.

"It's Roxas." Roxas said looking bad at Riku but it couldn't be tell since his face was covered.

"We bought a medicine for Kairi." Naminé said.

"What! Is Kairi sick…?" Riku exclaimed. "Then we better get back." he added.

And they rushed of back to Downtown…

End of Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------------------

Orika: Finally all done. Well that's the best I could do. I decided to make some love triangles in here. Probably you already knew who the characters are and if there are any errors just tell me I'll try to change them if I have time. Anyways I smell trouble stirring in the air. Roxas has found something that will lead to the twins identity and love has began to blossom. But will it last long, we'll just find out won't we. Anyways Review, Review, Review… I wonder what Kairi and Naminé will sing next? Any requests out there dear Readers…


	9. Chapter 8: Sorting Feelings Out

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: I'll be giving a little information about our main characters. Okay first off Sora and Roxas Hikari the celebrities of Destiny City.

Sora & Roxas: (waves to the people)

Orika: Very popular especially to the ladies (Kairi and Naminé not included… maybe lol). Not only are they famous but they also belong to one of the most riches family in Uptown, and next on the stage, introducing Kairi and Naminé Sakura the famous Songstresses of Downtown (well, their more famous than Sora and Roxas in Downtown).

Kairi & Naminé: (bows)

Orika: Their past is a mystery to everyone in Downtown. No one knows where they actually lived before they came to the town and settled at the Underground Shelter and that's all the information I can give, thank you for the Reviews, now on with the story.

Disclaimer:

Orika: Sora you say it.

Sora: Why me?

Orika: Say it or I'll switch your role with Riku!

Sora: No not that please, Orika doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Please don't replace me… (Begging on Orika's knees)

Orika: Let go…

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Sorting Feelings Out

Day 4

It was passed midnight but the two hasn't returned yet. Sora was still holding Kairi's hand, when suddenly…

"Kairi!" a voice of a boy was heard just outside the curtain.

"Riku, please be quiet your disturbing the patients." Aerith said.

Sora immediately let go of Kairi's hand. A boy about a year older than Sora with platinum white hair came and rushed to Kairi's side, Sora arched his eyebrows when he saw the boy held Kairi's hand.

"Kairi are you alright?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"What do you care?" the boy replied looking at Sora.

"Boys please stop that." Aerith said as she went in carrying a bottle of medicine and a glass of water. "Kairi, Kairi…" she called sitting beside Kairi.

Naminé went in and walked beside Kairi. Kairi slowly opened her eyes.

"Uhh…" Kairi mumbled.

"Here drink this medicine." Aerith said handing over the medicine and the water.

Kairi tried to sit-up. Sora and Riku helped her, as they did they glared at each other. Kairi took the medicine and drank it.

"Aerith, can I go home?" Kairi asked.

Sora looked at Kairi.

"You've gotta be kidding. Your fever hasn't even gone down yet." Sora said.

"It's none of your business. I want to go home… NOW!!!" Kairi screamed out loud.

"Okay, Kairi I'll permit you to go home, just please take it easy." Aerith said.

"Thank you…" Kairi said and began to stand up, but she stood up too quickly and lost her balance.

Sora caught her before she fell. Riku quickly took Kairi and carried her.

"Here I'll take you home." Riku said.

"I can walk on my own. Put me down." Kairi said blushing and waging her feet.

"You heard her! Put her down!" Sora said irritated. "Who does this guy think he is!" he thought angrily.

"Are you sure? I can carry you all the way." Riku said.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine, but thanks anyway." Kairi said.

Riku then put her down and helped her walk. Sora gritted his teeth as he followed them outside.

"Kairi are you feeling better?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna be fine now." Kairi said walking away from Riku's support.

Naminé then helped her walk while Riku followed them. Roxas saw Sora came out with an angry face. Roxas then looked at Kairi who was being helped by Naminé and then looked again at Sora.

"You know, you should do something soon if you really like her." Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" Sora said irritated.

"Stop being stubborn, it's obvious." Roxas said and walked.

Sora then followed them.

"I don't like her. It's just that…" Sora thought as he looked at Kairi who was talking to Riku.

"How come she's very rude when she's talking to me, but she's talking nicely to him?" Sora mumbled.

They reached Kairi and Naminé's house.

"I appreciate you coming all this way Riku, but you have to go back." Kairi said.

"Okay I will, after all the day after tomorrow we'll be sending them back." Riku said stressing the word back.

What Riku said gave a shock to Sora and Roxas.

"The day after tomorrow… damn that time already." Sora thought. "Hey wait a minute, why am I frustrated? We get to go home the day after tomorrow." his thought added.

"The day after tomorrow…" Naminé said thinking.

"That's right, those guys are done packing and are moving in the inner parts, well see ya then." Riku said and left.

Kairi backed away from Naminé giving her an "I'm alright" look. When Naminé let go of her, Kairi lost her balance and almost fall but was caught by Sora.

"You're still not okay." Sora argued.

"I'm fine already, I just lost my balance." Kairi snapped back, her cheeks were turning bright red.

"Kairi I think Sora's right." Naminé said. "Your face is red, you have to rest." she added checking her temperature, then motioning Sora to carry her inside.

Sora then carried her.

"Put me down I don't need your help!" Kairi yelled.

"Kairi please, everyone is asleep." Roxas said.

Kairi then shut her mouth from embarrassment. Sora then went inside with Kairi in his arms and laid her on the futon. Then they all went to sleep as they were all tired. Kairi woke up; it was just a few minutes when everyone got to sleep. She looked at her hand and closed it forming a fist, she could still feel it.

"Someone was holding my hand at that time." Kairi said opening it as her other hand held it. "It was so warm, so gentle." She added and fell to oblivion.

That morning after eating breakfast Kairi kept on persisting Naminé to have their practice for the show.

"Kairi you're still recovering from your fever. A slight movement of work might make it worst." Naminé said taking the guitar from Kairi.

"It won't." Kairi argued pulling the guitar.

"Aerith told you to rest." Naminé complained as she tightened the grip on the guitar.

"But the show is tomorrow!!!" Kairi said.

Sora and Roxas were watching as the two struggles for their tug-of-war on the guitar.

"That guitar is gonna break." Roxas said.

Sora snatched the guitar before it breaks.

"This guitar is almost wrecked, pulling it more is gonna break it completely." Sora said. "Can't you just reschedule this performance of yours?" he added.

"No we can't." Kairi said. "If Riku was here, he would understand." She added.

Sora was irritated when Kairi mentioned the name "Riku", his grip on the guitar tightened. Roxas noticed it.

"Sora you're the one who's gonna break the guitar." Roxas said.

Sora loosened his grip on the guitar, imagining that he is banging it on Riku's head.

"Sweet revenge…" Sora thought. "Fine you can have your stupid performance tomorrow, but under one condition." Sora said.

"And who are you to make conditions?" Kairi said placing a hand on her hip while glaring at Sora.

Sora ignored Kairi's glares and said, "You can have your performance but you're not gonna play the guitar Kairi." Sora said. "You can sing but you can't play the guitar." He added.

"That's a great idea but I can't play without hearing Kairi's strumming in one particular song." Naminé said.

"I never mentioned that there will be no guitar." Sora said.

"Then whose gonna play the guitar?" Roxas asked.

"You can teach me, can't you?" Sora asked looking at Kairi.

The three looked at Sora, then Kairi burst to laughter but when she saw Sora was still looking at her, she fell silent.

"You can't be serious." Kairi said." You play the guitar, what makes you think you'll learn for a day?" she added.

"Try me." Sora said glaring at Kairi who in turn glared at him.

"You're on…" Kairi said accepting the challenge.

All Naminé and Roxas could do was to give out a sigh, at least this means they both agree or so most likely.

And the tutoring began. Kairi and Sora were inside the house while Naminé and Roxas were outside, why? Because every time Sora would make a mistake, Kairi would hit him on the head with rolled news paper and they would bicker for awhile before resuming the tutoring. Why, does Sora keeps on making mistakes? It's because Kairi has to hold his hand and position them on the chords and every time she does that a shade of red would appear on his cheeks, good thing she never notices and her being beside him is making it difficult for him to concentrate. Their noise is eventually attracting attention to the residence.

"No!" Kairi said landing another hit on Sora's head. "The positions of your fingers are wrong, again!" she added taking his hand and positioning his fingers at the right strings.

Sora then began strumming and moving his fingers with hopes to press on the right strings.

"Come on Sora focus, if you got this you'll create an impression, Kairi will never forget." Sora said "Why am I doing this this anyway? And why can't I concentrate whenever she holds my hand." He added.

"_Stop being stubborn, it's obvious."_

"I like her?" Sora wondered. "Or maybe I've fallen for her." His thoughts added.

"Sora, are you paying attention?" Kairi asked preparing to land another hit on his head.

"Yeah of course I am." Sora said and began strumming again.

Outside the house…

Naminé was playing the piano while Roxas stood watch. The way her hands tickle its ivories were so captivating, that Roxas couldn't help but stare at her. She noticed he was staring and stopped playing.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to stair." Roxas said blushing.

"It's alright." Naminé said smiling. "Would you like to try?" she asked.

"Me, but I don't know how." Roxas said.

"Don't worry I'll teach you, seeing that Kairi is teaching Sora how to play the guitar." Naminé said. "Maybe you want to learn how to play a piano? Or do you rather want Ollete be the one to teach you?" she added.

"What makes you think that?" Roxas asked.

"I just remembered who Olette was. Well how can no one know her?" Naminé said looking down. "She's your love team partner in movies and TV shows. She's very rich and a very educated girl." She added.

"So what, she is famous and educated compare to you." Roxas said sitting beside Naminé. "But does standards really matter?" he added looking at her.

Naminé looked at Roxas. It was the nicest thing he said.

"Thank you..." Naminé said blushing.

"Will you teach me how to play the piano?" Roxas asked politely.

"I'd love to..." Naminé said smiling.

Inside the house... A few hours later...

Sora managed to play up to the end even though he has to do it with a few setbacks, thank heavens. As for Roxas he also learned to play the piano because Naminé taught him under his request because of boredom and embarrassment from the attention Sora and Kairi were making.

"All right at least you've finally got the hang of it." Kairi said the rolled news paper on her hand was already ripped to shreds because of the impact from Sora's spiky hair over and over again. "Now let's try playing the whole chords with me singing along. If you make another mistake, I swear I'm gonna bang that guitar on your head." Kairi said.

"Is that anyway to be supportive?" Sora asked.

"Sorry but this is my way of being supportive." Kairi countered.

"Well you don't act like that when you're talking to Riku." Sora muttered.

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing... "Sora said as they went outside.

"Hey Kairi I think Roxas could play for the show too." Naminé said.

"Alright let's see then." Kairi said.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other and gulped. Then they began playing hoping they wouldn't make any mistakes as people were gathering around to watch.

Kairi:

When you walk away

You don' there me say

Please oh baby

Don't go Simple and Clean

Is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

As Sora continues strumming the guitar, Roxas too continues on with the piano.

Naminé:

You're giving me

Too many things lately

You're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Kairi and Naminé:

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet

Your father

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant

When I said no

I don't think life is quite that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please oh baby

Don't go Simple and Clean

Is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The two were playing it smoothly. No mistakes yet so far.

Naminé:

So simple and clean

Kairi:

The daily things

Naminé:

Like this and that and those

Kairi:

That keeps us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said

Kairi and Naminé:

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that meant have to walk

On water

Kairi:

Oooh...

Kairi and Naminé:

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant

When I said so

And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please oh baby

Don't go Simple and Clean

Is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The crowd were going wild, meaning they have decided. Sora and Roxas are gonna play for the show tomorrow; as Kairi and Naminé are gonna sing.

Sora looked at Kairi with a trace of smile on his lips.

"I like her..." Sora thought. "No, I love her!!!" his mind scream in his head as they continued the practice 'till the end.

End of Chapter 8

-----------------------------------------------------X 0 X ------------------------------------------

Orika: And that's it of chapter 8. I apologize for the long delay; I've been quite busy with my other stories. I hope this chapter made all of you squeal because it sure is making me. Finally Sora admits to his self that he likes Kairi, eventually the evidence is shown in his jealousy to Riku, but what is he gonna do now? He and Roxas are about to go back to Uptown, speaking of Roxas, he sure has no rival to Naminé, but Naminé is being insecure with Olette being his love partner and all. What does Roxas think of Olette anyway? Well anyways Review, leave a comment, suggestion even flames I'm accepting now. Thank you for the Readers who keeps on supporting this story. Phew That was a long speech.


	10. Chapter 9: Eventful Night

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: Hi guys I'm back. Urgghh, so many things to do Finals is coming and after that semester break whoohoo but I don't have anytime to be thinking of the break right now, I still have my Finals. Well Sora had realized his feelings in the previous chapter now its Kairi's turn. I think I'll dedicate this chapter for Roxas and Naminé, well not really, but heck if it goes well, it goes. No more delays…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

------------------------------------------------------X 0 X----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Eventful Night

Kairi and Naminé were preparing for the show. Naminé wore a plain white dress with flower designs and her usual white sandals, Kairi hating to where a dress wore black pants and a white sleeveless top and a black jacket and black sneakers.

While fixing herself Naminé notices the black cloak she lent to Roxas lying around, she picked it up but as she did something fell from its pocket a frame. She picked it up and looked at it. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar woman and two children.

"Naminé are you okay?" Kairi asked when she noticed the look at Naminé's face.

"W-what, oh yeah I'm alright it's nothing really." Naminé said and quickly hid the frame in her pocket, before Kairi sees it. "It's just the cloak I lent to Roxas." she added.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, thanks Naminé." Kairi said in a sweet tone voice.

"Uhh sure thing…" Naminé said not really sure why Kairi is thanking her. "But what for?" she asked.

"What for, you know for keeping me company when I was bed ridden." Kairi said. "It was so nice, your hand was warm the whole time…" she added.

"Huh? But I didn't, I left for Uptown to get you medicine Kairi. So it couldn't have been me." Naminé said. "Besides I don't remember holding your hand for quite that long." she added.

"If it wasn't you, then who did? It couldn't be Aerith she's too busy with the other patients." Kairi wondered.

"Well, I did ask Sora to look after you while I'm away." Naminé said as a mischievous smile formed on her lips. "Maybe Sora was the one who held your hand the entire time." she added.

"What!!!" Kairi said in a loud voice, her face turning bright red.

"Aw come on Kairi, don't hide it you do like Sora right?" Naminé said her smile growing wider.

"M-me l-like that dork, not in a million years" Kairi said denying but Naminé caught her red handed or something like that.

"Ooooh, Kairi's in love, after all these years she's finally in love…" Naminé sang teasing Kairi who in turn could do nothing but shake her head from denial.

"Shut it Naminé let's go." Kairi said heading for the door but before she opened she made sure there was no trace of redness in her face and went out.

Naminé just followed her still smiling, she's happy for Kairi who is finally in love, besides she's already known that because Kairi treats Sora very differently from the others. How different, well you could notice that Kairi is always fighting with Sora, not to mention he is the only guy she punches when he does some silly things.

Outside the house…

Sora and Roxas were waiting for them. Sora was tapping his foot on the ground.

Orika: But of course Sora would be tapping his foot on the ground. You can't be expecting him to tap his foot on the wall now would he, he'll look stupid not that he already have the image of stupidity in Kairi's perspective.

"What's taking them so long?" Sora complained sounding nervous.

"Relax Sora…" Roxas said trying to make it sound he was cool but eventually he wasn't.

It was true that they were famous actors in Destiny City both Uptown and Downtown, their used on the crowd; however this was there first time to play for a performance, meaning no mistakes must be made.

Especially for Sora because if he made a single mistake Kairi is gonna kill him for sure.

Orika: Well, you've seen her act of violence towards him.

Then they heard Kairi screaming over something, then the door opened and the two went out of the house.

"What's wrong are you feeling alright?" Sora asked with a worried voice.

Kairi looked at him then she hit him on the head.

"Ouch!!! What did I do?" Sora said. "Gosh I didn't know asking a person if their alright can get you killed." he added nursing his head.

"Shut up and move it! We'll be late!" Kairi said walking away.

"Hey wait for me." Sora said running after her.

Naminé and Roxas followed them. Naminé looked at Roxas as she reached for her pockets and touched the frame she just found. Roxas noticed Naminé staring and looked at her. She quickly looked away.

"Naminé is something wrong?" Roxas asked.

"It's nothing…" Naminé said. "Not now, I'll talk to him later about it." she thought. "Say Roxas…" she said.

"Yeah?" Roxas said looking at Naminé.

"After the show, can I talk to you about something?" Naminé asked.

"Can't you tell about it to me now?" Roxas asked.

"No, not within Kairi's hearing range, so wait for me at the back stage." Naminé said.

They went to the surface of Downtown, to the restaurant called "Twilight's Cafe", when they went inside the whole place was full of people, even the second floor was already full.

Seeing the whole crowd made Sora and Roxas even more nervous than they already are. When the people saw them the people clapped their hands and cheered as the four made their way to the back stage.

"Kairi, Naminé you're finally here." Tifa said and saw Sora and Roxas with them. "And I see you've brought them along." she added.

"Kairi did you see the whole crowd at the Café?" a familiar voice that Sora detests to hear asked… Riku's voice.

Riku was standing at the entrance of the back stage carrying a bouquet of red roses. He approached Kairi and gave the flowers to her.

Sora was hitting up as he watched Kairi take the flowers in her hands. In his mind a scene played were in he set the red roses on fire and burnt it to ashes while he gave an evil laugh. The fire was visible to his eyes, well not really but you get the picture.

Orika: Oooh Sora is having evil thoughts… I just wish you Readers are imagining what I'm imagining as Sora burned the flowers in his mind… mwuahahahaha… cough, cough, cough... ahem.

Roxas who was watching Sora shivered. He had never seen that maniac look in Sora's eyes he better remember not to tease him too much.

"Thanks Riku…" Kairi said smiling.

Sora's world just shattered to pieces. Not once did Kairi smiled at him well she did laugh at him once when he was wearing her dress but not the kind of smile when she was bed ridden…

"Aaah!!!" Sora yelled and started banging his head at the table that was near him.

Roxas grabbed Sora and drag him away from the table. Kairi and the others looked at Sora with confusion on their faces.

"Don't worry about him, his just a little nervous." Roxas said as he continued to restrain Sora who tried to get near any object and bang his head to it.

Kairi was getting furious. She tossed the flowers to Tifa and walked to Sora then hit him on the head.

"Will you stop this cuckoo and put it together." Kairi said.

Sora stood up straight like a soldier scared of his high ranking officer in which case Kairi.

"If I see or hear one more of your ridiculous whims Sora, I'll change my mind of putting you and Roxas in the show." Kairi said.

"No, don't do that, please." Sora said down on his knees begging. "I'll behave I promise." he added.

The course of action Sora took made everyone laughed except for Kairi, but deep inside she was laughing her heart out. When the laughter subsided that's when it hit Tifa and Riku of what Kairi said.

"They'll be on the show!" the two chorused.

"Yeah we've decided to put them both on one number with us." Naminé said. "It'll be fun…" she added.

"Them…" Riku said laughing.

Sora and Roxas were glaring at Riku.

"The shows gonna be ruined." Riku said as he headed for the door. "I'll be cheering you on Kairi." he added and winked at Kairi.

Now Sora was even more furious. Roxas whispered something on Sora's ear.

"If you want I'll help you tie him up on the ceiling." Roxas said.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other and nodded, that was probably the thing that would make the two of them agree on one thing.

"Hey guys the show is about to start so get ready." Yuffie said as she entered the room.

Kairi took the guitar that was on the corner and gave it to Sora.

"Behave your self." Kairi said glaring at Sora. "Same goes for you." she added looking at Roxas.

"Yes ma'am!" the two said and saluted.

This made Naminé and the others in the room giggle.

"Kairi is really one heck of a girl." Yuffie said. "I guess that's one reason why Riku liked you." she added.

Kairi glared at Yuffie. "What are you talking about?" Kairi said. "I have high respect for Riku." she added.

Those words made Sora even more depressed.

"But I only think of him as a friend." Kairi said.

Sora felt himself smiling. If Kairi thinks of Riku as a friend then he still have a chance.

"What are you smiling at?" Kairi said.

"Nothing…" Sora said but he couldn't stop smiling.

Roxas giggled knowing why Sora was smiling.

"Well let's go on with this the show has been delayed for too long…" Kairi said.

The crowds were yelling and couldn't wait any longer. Leon has his ears covered, the noise was annoying him, and he wondered why he even decided to open a Café for a business.

Tifa went out the stage holding a microphone on her hand.

"Good evening Downtown's people. Are we all enjoying ourselves?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah!!!" the crowd cheered.

"Say it again." Tifa said.

"Yeah!!!" the crowd cheered even louder.

The noise was ringing in Leon's ears.

"Quit that Tifa before you wreck the Café down!" Leon yelled.

"Oh well then here go. Tonight we are not only having our two Songstresses of Downtown perform we also have two specially guests tonight. So please fasten your seat belts and let the song blow you away." Tifa said. "Let's all give it up for The Twin Songstress Twilight." she added and moved away as the curtains began to slide to the corner and the music began playing.

Orika: Okay let's make one thing clear I'll skip the whole song, I'm getting tired of typing it again and again; just see the previous chapter for the song, thank you.

The crowd went wild. Kairi and Naminé waved at the people.

"How about an encore?" the two said with one hand outstretch.

"Yeah!!!" the people cheered.

"Alright people settle down." Kairi said.

"Since we've lighten up the people. We'll sing a special song dedicated to someone we loved the most." Naminé said.

Kairi motioned Sora to take a break, Sora sat at the stool that was on the stage. Naminé then sat beside Roxas taking the piano in control.

Naminé began playing a soft and lovely tune.

Oh ooh hmm hmm…

Naminé:

Well I wonder could it be

When I was dreaming bout you baby

You were dreaming of me

Call me crazy

Call me blind

To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time

Did I loose my love to someone better

And does she love you like I do, I do

You know I really, really do

Kairi and Naminé:

Well hey so much I need to say

Been lonely since the day

The day you went away

So sad but true

For me there's only you

Been crying since the day

The day you went away

Oh ho Yeah he yeah ohhhoo…

Kairi:

I remember date and time

September twenty second, Sunday, twenty-five after nine

In the door way

With your case

No longer shouting at each there were tears on our

And so we were letting go of something special

Something we'll never have again

I know I guess I really, really know

Kairi and Naminé:

Well hey so much I need to say

Been lonely since the day

The day you went away

So sad but true

For me there's only you

Been crying since the day

The day you went away

Oh hoo hmm hmm yeah he yeah he yeah

Naminé:

Did I loose my love to someone better

And does she love you like I do, I do

You know I really, really do

Kairi and Naminé:

Well hey so much I need to say

Been lonely since the day

The day you went away

Kairi:

Why do we never know

What we have 'til its gone

How could I carry on

The day you went away (2x)

'Cause I've been missing you so much

I have to say

Been crying seen the day

The day you went away

Oh ho yeah he yeah ohhh hoo.

The crowd was crying the entire time they were singing. Sora just stared at Kairi; the way her emotions went on with the song was so captivating. Same goes for Roxas of what he thinks to Naminé then a few more songs were sung and show ended. The people were so happy when they left the Café. Riku was sent back to Uptown by Leon after the show, which made Sora happy because he won't have a chance to talk to Kairi.

Sora was sitting by the table because Kairi told him to stay there. Kairi then came out of the kitchen holding a plate and a glass of drink. She laid the plate on the table, Sora just stared at it.

"What are you doing? Eat up already." Kairi said.

"What's this for?" Sora asked puzzled as to why Kairi cooked food for him.

"I still remember I said I'd make dinner, so here it is." Kairi said looking away. "It's also thanks for looking after me back at the Center." she mumbled.

"You said something?" Sora asked observing the food. It isn't Chinese cuisine nor is it French; he had never seen food like that before.

Orika: Just think whatever food you like on the plate…

"Nothing… Stop staring at it and just eat it." Kairi said.

Leon and the others watch at the two. They have never seen Kairi cooked before, Yuna eventually was worried because she saw how Kairi prepared the dish… It was scary…

Sora took a spoon and dug it up on the dish. He gulped as it neared his mouth and hope it doesn't kill him. He then put it in his mouth and began munching it then swallowed it.

"How was it?" Kairi asked with confidence in her voice.

"Wow, the spice is just right and it melts in the mouth." Sora said. "It's very delicious." he added. "Kairi cooked for just for me. I can die happily now." he thought.

"Well that was a relief." Leon whispered. "Hey Kairi what ingredients did you use anyway?" he asked.

"All natural ingredients." was all Kairi said.

Everyone was silent…

"Sora you have one strong Devil's Luck." Cid said patting Sora at the back.

Naminé and Roxas were at the back stage. They were both silent.

"So Naminé what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Roxas asked breaking the silence.

"This…" Naminé said taking the frame out of her pocket and showing it to Roxas.

Roxas froze he completely forgot about the photo.

"N-Naminé look I can explain." Roxas said but Naminé cut him off.

"No you don't have to. I understand your curiosity." Naminé said looking down, clenching her hands. "But don't you think it's a little bit rude. There are some things that we don't want to remember anymore." she added tears falling in her eyes.

Roxas clenched his hands. What was he thinking when he took that photo with him, now he made Naminé cry. He walked closer to Naminé and hugged her closer to him, Naminé didn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry Naminé. I'm sorry." Roxas said. "I should've never had taken it with me." he added.

Naminé didn't stop crying in Roxas chest. Roxas could do nothing but hold her tight, he wish he could do something to make her feel better.

---------------------------------------------------X 0 X----------------------------------------------------------

Orika: Awww Roxas made Naminé cry, if Kairi finds out she's definitely gonna kill him. Brighter News Kairi cooked for Sora with NATURAL INGREDIENTS? You don't want to know what those ingredients are, believe me. I might say this might be my longest chapter yet, it consumed ten pages I tell ya. I hope you all love it. Now that I think about it Sora hasn't called Kairi by her name right, has he? Review, Review, send me a review, suggestion, criticism, even flames… Oh and I won't be able to update anytime soon…

I dedicate this chapter to all you Readers who are in love out there and also for my eighteenth birthday, woohoo I'm finally eighteen tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10: A Heart's Sanctuary

Music in Time

By: Orika

Typed by:Vampire Orika

Vampire Orika: Alright listen up Mortals as of now I'll be helping Orika with her story…Even though I a Vampire myself despise Mortals so much; I'll help, because I am her alter ego… Yes that's right Mortals this Writer has as an alter ego and unfortunately for her, her alter ego is a Vampire. Soon I'll make your lives miserable… hahahaha…

Orika: Ahem If you're not gonna help me then go away, you are no help at all. Anyways I apologize for my long delay. I have been having Writer's Block lately not to mention Vampire Orika which she prefers me to call her keeps on nagging me. I had to read at least more than five other stories to think of an idea… Well, in our previous chapter, problem rises as Naminé found the photo Roxas snuck out of their house back in Uptown and is now crying over it. As for Sora he has now tasted Kairi's strange cooking.

Vampire Orika: As for what Orika said it was a recall, now she said she'll stop the bizarre things and start on more Romance in this chapter. If you ask me Mortals, though I'll ignore the questions, Romance for me is like sucking the blood out of your veins mwuahahahaha…

Orika: Ignore her, in any cases I got my revenge on her for invading my Profile by changing her name in a Review of a story… Hehehe, and now the story of Kairi and Naminé's past will be revealed here…

Disclaimer:

Vampire Orika: Orika doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs she is making them sing, but I'll take over her body and it'll be mine someday that's for sure… Hahahaha… Shhhhhh, it's our little secret okay…

------------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: A Heart's Sanctuary

It was night time in Destiny City the streets were merely empty…

At Twilight Café…

Sora has eaten clean his plate; well he should be since Kairi was watching him, after the bizarre meal Kairi have decided to head back home.

"Naminé were leaving…" Kairi said however there was no response. "Naminé were leaving…" she said again but still no response.

The others were too busy congratulating Sora for surviving his first meal of Kairi's cooking. Kairi looked around the Café but there was no sight of Naminé.

"Hey has anyone of you seen Naminé?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know I never noticed." Yuna said. "I was preoccupied of Sora eating his meal." she added.

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi said in which Yuna just smiled as her defense.

Then Sora noticed that Roxas wasn't around as well.

"And where did Roxas disappear too?" Sora asked.

"I think I saw him at the back stage earlier." Tifa said rubbing her chin. "And I think I saw Naminé going there." she added.

Kairi quickly left them and went back stage.

"Naminé…" Kairi called out but there was no response.

No one was there. Kairi looked around and notice a note at the table. She took it and read it.

_Dear Kairi,_

_I'll be going somewhere for a while, don't worry Roxas is with me. _

_You should go home and take a rest…_

_Naminé_

Back at the table…

"Hikari!!!!!!!" Kairi's voice echoed through out the Café.

Everyone looked back and saw Kairi rushing out of the back stage a note on her hand tightly grasp and her expression an expression of death.

Orika: Oh no Roxas is dead meat when he gets back.

Vampire Orika: Can I be the one to kill him…?

Orika: No you can't, shut up in there will ya… Where was I oh yeah…?

"Looks like bad news to me…" Leon said as the others nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in Uptown…

Naminé was walking on the streets of Uptown with Roxas, his spiky hair hidden under a cap.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked. "Kairi is gonna kill me if she finds out you're alone with me…" he added, eventually he thought that Kairi's violence would only be at Sora but the threat before that performance made him think twice.

Naminé made no response. She has been silent ever since her tears subsided.

"Is she still mad at me because of the photo I took?" Roxas thought. "I shouldn't have taken that photo with me. Now Naminé's gonna hate me." he added.

"I just wanna visit a place." Naminé suddenly said.

"A place you say." Roxas said.

"The place where it all started, were our world fell apart." Naminé said looking down.

Somewhere in Uptown…

Two people were walking in the street. One was looking around as if looking for someone as for the other was following the prior.

"Why did you drag me all the way here?" a voice of a familiar boy wearing a cap said. "What if someone recognizes me." he added.

"Shut up, no one will recognize you with that crazy hair of yours hidden under that cap." Kairi said. "Just don't take it off." she added continuing to drag Sora everywhere.

"Crazy hair, may I just tell you the ladies happen to love this you call crazy hair." Sora said.

"Where could he have taken her?" Kairi asked in the air.

"You're ignoring me." Sora thought. "Can't you just stop thinking about Naminé for a minute and pay attention to the one who's with you." he thought again.

Orika: Note to Sora, Riku's not the only rival you have to Kairi's attention, don't forget Naminé is there as well.

Vampire Orika: In which case is the Mortal's first priority unfortunately for him, not hahahaha…

Orika: Hey I was gonna say that.

"Uh might I remind you that Naminé was the one that mentioned that she wanted to go somewhere?" Sora said. "And what made you think that their here?" he added.

"Well if you just think about it, we've searched the entire corners of Downtown and same goes at the Underground Shelter." Kairi said keeping a look out at two blonde heads.

Sora kept on walking looking somewhere then suddenly bumped at Kairi.

"Uh, hey why did you stop?" Sora asked as he looked at Kairi.

Kairi stood there motionless staring at the abandoned house.

"Helooo anyone home?" Sora asked waving his hand in front of Kairi's face. He then looked at the house. "What is it, do you see a ghost or something?" he asked.

Kairi ignored him and entered the gates, Sora followed her. She stopped at the door and reached something from under the rag. It was a key she unlocked the door and went inside, he just quietly followed her wondering what the deal is.

"Hey we're gonna get in trouble if someone catches us here." Sora said.

"It's been so long…" Kairi said walking around. "I'm home…" she added.

"What did you say?" Sora asked stared at Kairi…

In another part of Uptown… (Again…)

Tifa and Yuna were walking in the streets keeping an eye out for the couple of love birds…

"Where could they have gone to?" Tifa asked.

Yuna just sighed. "I just hope no one sees the two, because if someone did we'll be in so much trouble." she said.

"We better split up and look for them." Tifa said.

"Okay see you later…" Yuna said and they went their separate ways.

Tifa started running off looking around when she bumped to someone the impact made her loose her balance, she closed her eyes as she was about to fall when a pair of hands caught her and pulled her close.

"Are you alright miss?" a muscular voice asked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Tifa said as she looked up to the guy who helped her and found her self staring at a pair of blue eyes. Her eyes widened as she and quickly stepped back and gained composure.

"You seem to be in a hurry." Cloud said.

"He doesn't remember me." Tifa thought. "Well I'm looking for someone." she said. "Gotta go…" she added and fled leaving Cloud puzzled and shrugged.

On the other side Yuna passed by a group of rich guys hanging out. One of them whistled.

"Hey there sweetie wanna have some fun with us?" one of them asked grabbing Yuna's hand.

"Urgh, no let go." Yuna said breaking from his grasp. "People here in Uptown have no manners unlike in Downtown…" she thought.

"Come on you'll have some fun." the guy insisted.

"Let go or I'm gonna break that hand of yours." Yuna threatened.

"Ooooh I'm scared." the guy said looking at his acquaintances which just laughed.

"Hey didn't heard the lady, she said let go." a blond hair guy said as he grabbed the guy's hand and pulled it away from Yuna's hand, he then pushed the guy away. "Now scat…" he said.

And the group ran away.

"Are you alright?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah thanks…" Yuna said not looking at Tidus eyes. "I'll be in trouble if he recognizes me." she thought. "Thanks I have to go…" she said and fled leaving Tidus behind…

Tifa and Yuna looked around the streets of Uptown with one thing in mind.

"Have to find them and quick…"

Vampire Orika: Well that was weird…

Orika: I couldn't think of anything better besides I'm already prolonging this chapter…

In Uptown's playground…

Naminé and Roxas walked in playground's premises where he first saw her shed tears. Naminé walked over a swing and sat in it, she then began swinging herself. Roxas sat at the swing beside her.

"This place was my favorite area of Uptown, when Kairi and I were still younger we used to come here all the time." Naminé said.

"I've been meaning to ask ever since you've brought me to that house." Roxas said but Naminé cut him off.

"You want to know why Kairi and I were in the Underground Shelter when we have a house here in Uptown is that it." Naminé said.

Although that wasn't exactly the question but it was close anyway so yeah let's go with that.

"Yeah…" Roxas said.

"It was so long ago." Naminé started. "But it seems like it was just yesterday." she added.

_Destiny City ten years ago…_

_In the Sakura house hold._

"_Please don't do this…" a woman's voice was heard in the nursery of the young 5 years old twins._

"_I'm sorry Kaina but I'm I've made up my mind and there's nothing you can do to stop me from leaving." a voice of a man said._

_Little Naminé slowly opened her eyes. She hopped out of her bed; she was wearing a white pajama with bears around it as a design. She walked over to Little Kairi's bed._

Vampire Orika: The words little are not the right word to describe them Orika, take my advice and call those puny Mortals brat, hahahaha.

Orika: Oh shut up and let me do my work.

"_Kairi, Kairi…" Little Naminé said shaking Little Kairi up._

"_What is it Naminé? Are you gonna go potty again?" Little Kairi asked._

"_I can hear mommy and daddy…" Little Naminé said._

"_Huh?" was all Little Kairi could say._

_Little Kairi hopped out of bed, her pajamas has the same design as Little Naminé's but the color of her pajamas was pink. They both walked towards the door and slightly opened the door and crept outside. They took a peek at the living room which can be seen from where they are. A man with auburn hair was standing by the open door caring a suit case and a blonde haired woman kneeling on the floor, faint sobs can be heard from her. The man however has streaks of water falling from his cheeks._

"_I'm sorry Kaina, take care of Kairi and Naminé." he said and left._

_Kaina just cried harder._

"_Kairi where's daddy going, why does he have a suit case with him?" Little Naminé asked starting to cry._

"_His going some where far away..." Little Kairi said. "Far away from us…" she added._

Orika: Talk about kid's advance intellect Kairi and Naminé understood what was going on with between their parents on such young ages.

Vampire Orika: I love seeing Mortals miserable…

Orika: Yeah, of course you do…

"We never heard from our father again." Naminé said calmly. "That night in the nursery I cried my eyes out while Kairi was there comforting me. She didn't cry, she didn't show any reaction when our father left. Somehow I knew why…" she added.

Roxas listened closely, now wonder there was no man in the photo. Only her, Kairi and their mother Kaina…

"It was pathetic…" Naminé said. "To waste a tear on a man who left us. That's why I said to myself, I will never cry for our father again. It is better to bury him in the shadows of my past…" she added.

"I see…" Roxas said sympathizing. "It must've been hard on you two, to have no father to rely on at such a young age." he added.

Then Naminé began to sing the song she and Kairi sang back at the show.

**I remember date and time**

**September 22****nd**

**Sunday 25 after 9**

**In the door way**

**With your case**

**No longer shouting at each other**

**There were tears on our face**

**And so we were letting go**

**Of something special**

**Something we'll never have again**

**I know, I guess I really really know**

The lyrics sank in.

"That song was for your mother?" Roxas asked.

"Yes a song Kairi and I made for her." Naminé said.

Orika: Alright before I continue on I'll make one thing clear Kairi and Naminé never did made that song in reality okay.

Vampire Orika: Well how can those Mortals do when their just fictions…

Orika: For the first time I'll agree with you.

"But that wasn't the reason you and Kairi lived in the Underground Shelter right?" Roxas said. "And where's your mother? Did she…" he added but looked away unable to continue he might just hit a vulnerable spot in Naminé's heart.

"Did you wanna ask if she died in some illness or something?" Naminé said.

Roxas just nodded in response.

"Actually we don't know." Naminé said. "But one thing for sure, it has something to do with what happened that day." she added.

Back at the once Sakura residence….

Kairi was sitting at the sofa, Sora told her to sit. He was worried about her; she isn't as feisty as she was ever since she saw the house. He sat beside her.

"It was that day when our world began to fall apart." Kairi said.

"_Kairi let's go I wanna go and play on the swings…" Little Naminé who was in a preschool's uniform said._

"_Naminé we have to go home now." Little Kairi who was also wearing a preschool's uniform said._

"_Oh come on Kairi even just a short time…" Little Naminé pleaded._

"_Alright…" Little Kairi said in defeat._

_The twin with their back packs at their back walked hand in hand to the playground, when they reached their destination they quickly dropped their bags and occupied the empty swings. They were swinging happily; they didn't notice someone approaching them._

"_Well isn't this cute, two little girls playing together." a voice said from behind._

_The twin looked behind them and saw a person in a black cloak his face hidden behind the hood._

"_Say do you want some candies?" the stranger asked._

"_Yes ---" Little Naminé said but Little Kairi cut her off._

"_No, and we were just going home…" Little Kairi snapped at the stranger._

_Little Kairi got off the swing and grab their back packs. Little Naminé hopped off the swing and wore her back pack. They were walking away from the stranger when more people wearing black cloaks blocked their path._

"_Well aren't we a little rude." the stranger said. "Didn't your parents teach you not to turn around when someone's talking to you." he added._

"_What do you want leave us alone." Little Kairi said holding Little Naminé's hand._

"_Kairi I'm scared." Little Naminé said sobbing._

_Little Kairi hugged Little Naminé to calm her down, the stranger walked to them and kneeled to their height level._

"_Don't worry we won't hurt you." the stranger said patting Little Naminé on the head._

"_Don't touch her." Little Kairi said grabbing the hand of the stranger and biting it._

_The stranger pulled his hand and reacted to the pain of the bite as his companions just laughed. Little Kairi took the chance grabbed Little Naminé and ran away, but the attempt of escape failed as they were many of them. There was no one around to help them. They were helplessly carried to a van and were blind folded._

Back at the playground…

"It's all my fault…" Naminé said tears falling from her eyes.

"No Naminé it isn't." Roxas said comforting her.

"Yes it is." Naminé said. "If I didn't insist in coming here then we would never have been kidnapped." she added.

Roxas hushed her.

Back at the Sakura residence…

"Then what happened?" Sora asked.

"We were taken somewhere. We were imprisoned in a room." Kairi said. "That's when we met Leon…" she added.

"Leon…" Sora wondered.

Back at the playground…

Vampire Orika: You know I am getting woozy from switching scenes here. Can't you just stop at one place...?

Orika: Oh shut it… I'm just switching the mood...

Vampire Orika: Arghhh, wake me up when this is over.

"Leon was the one who saved us. He helped us escape from them." Naminé said. "He even helped us get home but…" she added but stopped.

"Something happened at your house?" Roxas guessed.

Naminé just nodded in response tears continued to fall from her eyes...

Back at the Sakura residence…

"When we got home the house was already like this…" Kairi said. "Our mother was no where to be found." she added.

"What do you mean no where to be found?" Sora said. "You mean she just disappeared." he added.

"Yeah…" Kairi said streaks of tears began falling from her eyes.

"Do something you idiot…" Sora's mind said.

Sora removed his cap at that time someone was outside watching…

"Well, well, well the mouse has come out from its hiding place." the cloaked figure said and left the house smiling to his self.

Sora held Kairi's hand.

"Kairi…" Sora said softly.

Kairi looked at him that was the first time she heard her name come out of his mouth. All those time she would hear him call her hey or something like that but now he called her by her name. She somehow felt warm inside, she looked at his shimmering blue eyes

At the playground…

Roxas held Naminé's hand…

"Hey Naminé…" Roxas said softly.

Naminé looked at him. His words reduced the pain she was feeling. She looked at his sparkling blue eyes.

That night in Uptown of Destiny City… Two different places, two hearts broken by their past and two hearts that are longing in a brink of light four hearts have found their sanctuary… with their love…

At Uptown's playground…

Naminé was bewildered as Roxas lips made its way to hers, but through all of her confusion and pain, her heart found itself smiling. She closed her eyes and let the sensation fill her…

At the Sakura residence…

Kairi was dazed at what Sora did. First he suddenly called her by her name and now this. His lips attached to hers and his arms around her keeping her warm. She clenched her hands but loosened it up and closed her eyes and let her consciousness drift into their little world.

Their hearts cried for each other so as their souls to find comfort into each others arms

End of Chapter 10

-------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X-----------------------------------

Orika: Ahhhh! What did you do?

Vampire Orika: What all I did was spice things up, you should thank me for saving you the trouble of making the ending…

Orika: But that's a bit too much!!!

Vampire Orika: Quit complaining it's already done and don't even think of changing it like last time.

Orika: What do you mean?

Vampire Orika: Don't play innocent with me. You changed my name at one Review, you dare give me such nickname next time you do that I'll make your life miserable… Hahahaha…

Orika: Okay I give up, at least she made the events occur in at the same time…

Vampire Orika: Is that important?

Orika: Yes it is, eventually they say that twin's are somehow connected telepathically to each other, they feel each others burdens one can feel the pain of the other and so on... Anyways I hope you like it, now the hearts have open up for their selves but along with it lies a danger ahead of them. My story is nearing climax!!! Now how in the world will I have those two return in Uptown…? Any bright ideas there dear Readers, should I make the Hikari twin wear dresses and look like females again while the Sakura twins are males and they change outfits… Arghhh I'm running out of ideas and I don't want to let my alter ego do the work she'll just make something like the ending of this chapter or worst… I don't even wanna think about it…

Vampire Orika: I forgot to ask for a Review, when Orika read the page she got angry because I forgot to ask the Readers for a Review the darn Mortal isn't grateful of me encoding her work, just because I forgot the Review... Well any case I'll do it Review Mortals. Give the chapter a Review or else I'll visit you at the dead of night and make your lives miserable hahahaha...


	12. Chapter 11: A Farewell Gift

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: Alright I've decided to make of my semestral break.

Vampire Orika: Still having trouble on how to send them back.

Orika: Eventually I already have an idea and it is all thanks to you.

Vampire Orika: Huh, I don't get it…

Orika: Since Halloween is around the corner I've thought of making the best of it… Sadly to say it's time for the Hikari twin to part with the Sakura twin, 6 days of stay is over…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs but I do own the plot…

-------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: A Farewell Gift

Kairi and Sora returned to the Underground Shelter. Kairi was walking ahead while Sora was following one hand covering his cheek, even though with their understanding back at the Sakura residence, Sora still received a smack from Kairi's hand. That'll teach him not to take her by surprise.

The house was insight and there Kairi saw a blonde head. Kairi rubbed her eyes and took a closer look. The girl waved her hand, it definitely was Naminé. Then she noticed another hand waving at them, Roxas and he was beside Naminé.

Kairi rushed of and grabbed Roxas by the collar and shook him roughly.

"Where did you take Naminé?" Kairi said giving the tough look on Roxas.

"We just went on a stroll." Roxas said dizzy from Kairi's shaking.

"And where have you two been?" Naminé asked.

Kairi suddenly felt her body heating up and drop Roxas. Roxas tried to breathe for air. Sora suddenly felt the heat on his cheeks. Kairi turned around and looked at Naminé trying to act her usual self.

"We've been in Uptown looking for the two of you…" Kairi said. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she added.

"Its quarter passed eight." Naminé said smiling.

"Hey Kairi, Naminé lookie, lookie here…" A girl said wearing a costume that resembles Little Red Riding Hood approached them.

"Oh hi…" Kairi said.

"It seems that you're all set for trick or treating." Naminé said smiling.

Then more kids gathered near them wearing costumes.

"So you guys gonna go scare someone?" Roxas asked standing up.

Naminé and Kairi laughed.

"Oh Roxas…" Naminé said.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"Don't you guys know anything about Halloween Season?" Kairi asked and from the look of their faces they don't. Kairi sighed, "You mean to tell me you've never gone Trick or Treating before when you were kids?" she added.

"It's not our fault, our mother never allows us to this sort of stuff." Sora said pouting.

"Fine then let me explain." Kairi said. "During Halloween kids wear costume and go from every house wearing costume asking for candies. That's the simplest explanation." she added.

"And during this time the gate that separates Downtown and Uptown are open to the public." Naminé said. "Though you have to go back tomorrow." she added sadly.

"Awww…" the kids said. "Do they really have to go back home, you make a great band." they all chorused.

What Naminé said suddenly made Kairi think.

"Taking them was easy but the problem is how do we take them back?" Kairi remembered Leon saying that.

They could use the Halloween to get into Uptown with no problem, although she doesn't want Sora to leave. Kairi looked at Sora who was now playing with the kids.

"I can't, they have to go back." Kairi thought. "Hey Naminé…" she called.

"What is it Kairi?" Naminé asked.

Kairi motioned her to come closer. Naminé approached her.

"Remember how Leon said that getting these two back in Uptown will be difficult?" Kairi whispered.

Naminé nodded.

"Well I think I have an idea on how we can enter Uptown without having to sneak around." Kairi whispered.

Though Kairi had an idea Naminé was saddened by this because she has to part with Roxas, but they have to part it was suppose to be the night they took them.

Earlier the next morning Kairi and Naminé left the two back at the house and went to Leon. Kairi told them of how they will get Sora and Roxas back to Uptown with no trouble.

"I might say Kairi that's a great idea, using the Halloween Tradition to take them back to Uptown is great." Tifa said. "Though there is one problem…" she added.

"Don't you think security will be tight?" Yuna said in agreement.

"Even though it may be true, there's no way they can't open the gates to the residence of Downtown just because of this issue." Selphie said.

"Yeah and besides we get to wear cool costumes, just think about it." Yuffie said as Selphie nodded in agreement.

"Listen you two we aren't here to have fun you know." Cid said.

"In any case it's just a suggestion, either way we don't have any other options." Kairi said.

"Yeah Kairi's right we'll just have to grab this opportunity or we'll have to do it the hard way." Naminé said although deep in her heart she was against it and she knows for sure Kairi feels the same way.

"Well we don't have any other choice; we'll go with Kairi's idea. You two get Sora and Roxas back here for the costumes they have to wear." Leon said.

Then it was decided they would have to go with Kairi's idea…

Kairi and Naminé were heading back to the Underground Shelter when Naminé stopped walking, Kairi then stopped in her tracks.

"Say I was thinking of giving the boys a farewell gift." Kairi said. "I've already made a song we just have to practice It." she added.

"So that's what you've been doing last night." Naminé said. "Actually I've also made a song…" she added.

Kairi smiled, "Alright then let's go home and practice them." Kairi said.

And they head back home to practice…

Meanwhile somewhere in Destiny City…

"Hey I've found them and guess who else I found…" a smirk was visible in the lips of the hooded person.

"You have know where they are?" a blonde spiked hair guy asked.

"Control your sugar Demyx." Axel said. "So where are they, Saix?" he added looking back at the person named Saix.

Saix removed his hood revealing a blue colored hair.

"They seem to have been under the care of the two princesses." Saix said the smile on his face never leaving his face.

Back at the Underground Shelter…

Kairi and Naminé were practicing. Sora insisted being the one to play the guitar but Kairi didn't let him and scared him away in the corner with her death glares. Roxas did the same for Naminé but was also let down when Naminé said no and joined Sora in the corner.

"Just what exactly are they doing?" Sora asked. "I could play the guitar it doesn't matter if she hits me every time I make a mistake." he murmured.

"Maybe they just want to practice alone." Roxas said depressed.

"Hey boys over come over here and have a sit." Naminé said motioning them to come over." Naminé said.

The two did as they were told then the people also gathered around them, stopping at whatever they were doing to watch.

"Alright, sadly to say this will be the last day will see our young stars." Kairi said.

"Awww…" was heard among the crowd.

"So were sending them with a final performance." Kairi said. "Alright Naminé let's start." she added as she looked at Naminé who just nodded.

Then the instrument began…

Kairi:

[Wonk ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I

Naminé:

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in Flight

Kairi:

[Wonk ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I

Naminé:

My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music in time

Kairi:

[Wonk ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I

Naminé:

What's left of me, what's left of me now

I watch you, fast asleep

All I fear means nothing

Naminé:

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in Flight

Kairi:

[Wonk ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I

Naminé:

My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music in time

Kairi:

[Wonk ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I

Naminé:

What's left of me, what's left of me now

Kairi:

[snwod dna spu ynam os

My heart's a battleground

[snoitome eurt deen I

[uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

[snoitome eurt deen I

Naminé:

You show me how to see

That nothing is whole and

Nothing is broken

In you and I there's a new land

Angels in flight

Kairi:

[ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I

Naminé:

My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music in time

[ wonk ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I

Naminé:

What's left of me, what's let of me now

Naminé:

My fears and our lies

Melt away

Kairi:

[wonk ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I

The crowd was screaming…

Roxas felt his self smiling somehow he felt Naminé made that song just for him.

"And now the final song…" Kairi said.

And they began to play again…

Kairi:

Dear Diary,

Something good happened today

He finally called me by my name

I didn't know how to behave

What to say or do

I was so confused

Naminé:

Dear Diary,

I wanna talk to him again

But whenever he is with his friends

He keeps trying to pretend

But I already see

The way he feels for me

Kairi and Naminé:

What can I do?

Tell me what can I say

When do I let him know I feel the same way?

How can my feelings be so hard to show when

I really want him to know

Naminé:

Dear Diary,

He wrote some letters on his hand

It wasn't hard to understand

I figured I'm part of his plans

But now I'm in his heart

I don't know where to start

Kairi and Naminé:

What can I do?

Tell me what can I say

When do I let him know I feel the same way?

How can my feelings be so hard to show when

I really want him to know

Kairi:

You're my secret hiding place

Where my private thoughts are safe

And just one look and he will see

What's inside of me

Naminé:

What can I do?

Tell me what can I say

When do I let him know I feel the same way?

How can my feelings be so hard to show when

I really want him to know

Kairi:

What can I do?

Tell me what can I say

When do I let him know I feel the same way?

How can my feelings be so hard to show when

I really want him to know

Naminé:

Dear Diary

Dear Diary

Kairi:

Dear Diary

Dear Diary

The audience clapped their hands out some can be heard saying, "That was there best performance yet…" or "They really are prodigies in music."

The two bowed and waved at the people.

Kairi waved especially to Sora who just blushed and smiled…

It maybe is their best performance yet, a dedication to their love…

End of Chapter 11

------------------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------

Orika: Woohoo finally I'm done… My alter ego will you do the honors…

Vampire Orika: Review dear Mortal Readers Review, suggestion, criticism even flames or I'll make your Mortal lives miserable Mwuahahahaha…

Orika: How will they when you keep on scaring them… Anyways I have a question what costume do you want me to make them wear. I just hope I get it soon so I can work on it right away… Anyways thanks for the wonderful Reviews you've been giving me… Advance Happy Halloween… Oh and as a special treat on Halloween I'm making another story about Kingdom Hearts, it's a story fitting for Halloween I think I'll be able to publish it by November 1...


	13. Chapter 12: Never A Goodbye

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: Hi everyone, sorry if I haven't updated recently, 2nd semester of school started you see. Sadly to say Vampire Orika won't be able to join us this time because she is quite in pain, see a Reader and a fellow Writer used a garlic spray on her. I guess even though she's inside me her weaknesses are still working on her. Anyways enough about it, okay now that confessions are done, it's time for a date before they part. Well enough with the hold up and on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

--------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Never A Goodbye

It was near eight o'clock in the evening, a time when the gates that separate Downtown and Uptown will open to the public. The two pair of twins went to Leon's house for a change of costumes. Sadly to say Sora and Roxas have to wear the black cloaks. They need a quick change as soon as they get to Uptown, underneath the cloaks they were the tuxedos they were wearing the night when they were taken.

Kairi and Naminé on the other hand have to wear costumes since they'll be escorting them back.

"How come they have to get change in costumes while we are just wearing these?" Sora said pouting.

"You two need a quick change once you get to Uptown and it would take longer time if we put you two in costumes as well." Selphie said pointing her video cam to Sora.

"But then again we really like to see you two in costumes." Yuffie said taking a shot of camera at Sora.

"What's taking them so long?" Roxas said excited to see what costume Naminé is wearing.

Leon stood up from where he was sitting.

"Listen, were very sorry for taking you away from your parents for this long." Leon said.

"No need to apologize, Sir Leon." Roxas said.

"Please, no need to call me sir, just call me Leon." Leon said.

Orika: Hahaha Leon doesn't want to be called sir because it's making him sound old.

"Don't worry Leon, we promise to get dad to help you guys out." Roxas said.

"But not only Downtown but even the people here in the Underground Shelter." Sora added.

"It would be a great help." Leon said.

"We'll thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Selphie and Yuffie chorused as happy as always.

"Hey, I have some farewell gifts for ya." Cid said approaching them as he took something out from the bag he was carrying. "Here ya go." he added as he handed two white mobile phones to them.

Sora and Roxas took them.

"Gee thanks Cid, you shouldn't have." Sora said scanning the phone.

"It's not as cool as those in Uptown but it has special functions, you may call it a Private Phone, made yours truly." Cid said.

"Nice Kairi was right you are great Cid." Roxas said. "So what are the special functions?" he asked.

"Well the phone has its own security systems that can only be access by you two so be careful not to get them switch with each other." Cid explained. "How does the security system work is something I keep a secret and I've also recorded the numbers of the entire gang." he added.

"Everyone's number…" Sora said and started browsing the numbers recorded on the phone among it of course is Kairi's number. "Sweet… Thanks a bunch Cid." Sora said, now he can call Kairi anytime he wants.

Tifa and Yuna went down the stairs.

"All set?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, though Kairi is quite stubborn about her costume." Tifa said then she and Yuna both giggled.

"Anyways, come on down girls, it's about time to leave." Yuna said.

Naminé went down first she was wearing a warrior's costume made by Tifa and Yuna of course.

Kairi's costume made her look like a Vampire, but not just any vampire a seductive vampire. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that reaches below her knees and is cut at the right side that whenever she walks, her leg shows in a seductive way that'll have all guys looking at her. As for her foot wear she was wearing simple black high-heel sandals and she was wearing a fake vampire teeth and her make-up was lightly applied.

"Whoa Kairi..." Selphie said shifting the video cam at Kairi. "You're totally awesome." she added.

"Yeah you'll have every guy begging at your knees, just for you to notice them." Yuffie said.

Kairi looked at Tifa and said pouting, "Tifa I demand a change of costume."

"Sorry Kairi but we don't have enough time the gates are about to open." Yuna said. "And try wearing a dress for once." she added.

"Yeah Kairi and besides…" Sora said approaching Kairi. "You look great, try to be a girl for once in your life." he teased.

Kairi punched Sora in the face.

"Just because I'm wearing a dress doesn't mean I'm gonna lower my guard." Kairi said walking towards the door.

"Geez Kairi you may be wearing a dress but you're still as ruthless as ever." Sora said.

Kairi just stuck out her tongue.

"Here you are you two." Cid said tossing their brand new gadget phone.

"Thanks Cid." Naminé said.

"Yeah Cid you're the best." Kairi said.

"Hey listen…" Tifa said.

Roxas and Sora looked at Tifa.

"Yuna and I managed to get these developed in the last minute." Tifa said handing a brown envelope to Roxas.

"What's this?" Roxas asked as he open the envelope and looked at the contents.

Yuffie and Selphie gathered near Roxas to take a look.

"Souvenir photos from the show." Yuna said.

"You were taking pictures!?" Kairi blurted out a faint blush but is not very visible because of her make-up.

"Actually I did." Leon said raising his hand.

"But why Leon..?" Kairi asked.

"I thought it was nice, besides that kind of opportunity is quite rare." Leon said.

"Yeah, the famous actors of Uptown live with the Twin Songstress." Cid said posing his hands as if it was written in some poster.

Naminé took a peak and saw a photo of just her and Roxas.

"It's actually quite nice." Naminé said.

Kairi was about to grab the photos from Roxas when Sora beat her to it.

"Gee thanks it's a nice gift." Sora said, putting them back in the envelope.

"Sora you hand them over." Kairi demanded stretching out her hand and glared at Sora.

Sora looked at Kairi and then at the envelope.

"Make me!" Sora said and ran out the door.

"Come back here!" Kairi said running after Sora.

Yuffie and Selphie followed them capturing everything.

"In any case it'll be open soon." Leon said. "You guys better get going." he added.

"Yeah thanks a lot for everyone." Roxas said. "We'll never forget your kindness." he added.

It was eight o'clock in the evening and the gates were open, a lot of kids, even teenagers dressed in costumes entered the streets of Uptown and knocked at the door of every house asking for trick or treat.

Orika: Yes even the grown ups. Eventually they did come to our house and eventually asked for candy, well because we own a store, but even still…

Kairi and Sora got separated from Roxas and Naminé as they entering Uptown.

"Where are they?" Kairi said contacting Naminé on her private phone but no good, she couldn't reach her phone.

"Stop worrying there just here somewhere." Sora said sitting on a bench his face was covered by the hood. "Besides she's with Roxas." he added.

"That's what I'm worried about." Kairi said. "Naminé knows how to defend her self; it's just that I couldn't help myself worrying whenever she's not around." she added sitting beside Sora.

"I know." Sora said when something came to his mind. "I've heard there's a place where the Halloween festivities are being happening." he added standing up acting like a child.

"You mean the Halloween Gathering." Kairi said.

"You know about it?" Sora asked.

"Of course Naminé and I always go there when we were kids." Kairi said.

"Well then let's go and check it out." Sora said pulling Kairi off her seat.

"You're acting like a kid." Kairi said putting a hand at her waist in which showed her curves because of the dress she was wearing but Sora was too excited to take notice.

"Mom never let us go to crowded places, she says we might get lost." Sora said. "This'll be my first time to have some fun." Sora said.

"You're a famous person; you have the privilege to go anywhere you want." Kairi said. "And you're telling me you've never been in the Halloween Gathering to have fun." she added.

"Just because I'm a celebrity doesn't mean I always have the chance to have fun." Sora said. "Our manager is always pulling us to beautiful places for shoots not for fun, and he is always on the go. It's always Sora do this, Sora do that, same goes for Roxas. We don't have time for fun because were always tired at the end of the day." he added and went on.

"All right already, I'll take you there just quit you're rumbling." Kairi said. "And quit acting like a child, you're embarrassing me." she added.

So Kairi and Sora hand in hand went to the Central Plaza, where the so called "Halloween Gathering" is taking place.

Meanwhile…

Naminé and Roxas were on their way to the Central Plaza. The reason Kairi couldn't contact Naminé is because Naminé forgot to switch her Private Phone on.

"So what's this Halloween Gathering you were talking about?" Roxas asked.

"It's a place where different kinds of stalls are open to the public." Naminé said. "They sell stuff, others have game with prizes, and it's really fun. How come you never knew about it?" she added.

"Well, mom never let us goes to crowded places like that." Roxas said. "So Sora and I kinda miss out a lot of fun around here." he added.

"She's only worried about you." Naminé said.

"I know…" Roxas said.

"If this first time then have fun until you get tired for this night." Naminé said. "Now's your chance." she added.

Roxas smiled. "But I'll never get tired as long as you're with me." Roxas said.

Naminé blushed and said, "Flirt…"

"Am not…" Roxas said.

"Are too…" Naminé countered.

"Am not…"

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

Naminé then giggled.

"And what is so funny?" Roxas said in an irritating tone of voice.

"We're acting like Kairi and Sora." Naminé said.

Roxas giggled at the thought. "I guess, we are." he said. "Let me tell you something but don't tell Kairi, Sora is so gonna kill me... But you know what he actually likes Kairi you know. He gets really upset when he sees that Ri… What's his name again?" he added thinking.

"Riku…" Naminé said.

"Yeah that's right Riku…" Roxas said.

"Well isn't obvious from how he acts whenever Riku is around, I swear I think he was about to strangle Riku last night." she added giggling and Roxas joined her little laugh, but seriously Roxas has never seen Sora so furious like that.

"But let me tell you as well." Naminé said. "Truth is Kairi also likes him." she added.

"What did you say?" Roxas stopped laughing. "Kairi likes Sora is that for real?" he thought.

"I'm sure…" Naminé said confident on her words. "If you would just notice, Kairi only acts like violent at Sora, but she never acts like that around you, Cid, Riku and Leon." she added.

"Well maybe because Leon was the one who save you both back then, Cid is older than she is and Riku is a long time friend." Roxas said. ""And as for me, she did threat me once." he added.

"She only gave you a threat, but she never punched you, did she?" Naminé said and sighed at Roxas' stubbornness. "Listen Roxas, Kairi never acted like that at any boys except for thugs perhaps, but believe me as her twin and the only bloodline she has left, I should know." she added.

"But--" Roxas was about to say something when Naminé cut her off.

"Say another word and I'm gonna call Kairi." Naminé said glaring at him.

"Okay, okay I won't say anything about it anymore." Roxas said in fear on Kairi. "But it's still hard to believe." he thought.

"Oh look there it is." Naminé said as she spotted the stalls. "Let's go." she added as she took Roxas' hand and ran to the stalls.

Central Plaza a place where most events are being held, there's the woods just pass it; the government prohibited the clearing of the woods, so it has never been touched.

Meanwhile…

"Whoa, awesome…" Sora said amazed at everything he sees.

People were staring at him and Kairi, especially the male population were looking at Kairi.

"Didn't I tell you to stop acting like a child?" Kairi said pulling him away from the people who continued to stare at them.

"So where do we start?" Sora asked excited.

Kairi sighed. "Let's try playing games over there." she suggested.

Sora and Kairi played some games on every stalls Sora would drag Kairi too. He tried to impress Kairi by challenging her to every game, but backfires knowing Kairi, the girl who never let's herself get beaten by anyone, you get the picture, she always wins. Then they passed by a stall when Sora saw one of the prize was a silver ring.

Orika: Okay I know there is no way a silver ring would be given as a prize since they cost quite a lot of money and its not easy to get, but hey it makes things a lot more romantic.

"Hey Kairi let me try that game." Sora said pointing at the stall.

Kairi looked at the stall where Sora was pointing at.

"Another challenge..?" Kairi asked.

"No, you just keep on beating me." Sora admitted blushing. "Let me try to win something for a change." he added.

"Alright then…" Kairi said.

They approached the stall. Sora took out some munny on his pocket and gave it to the man who was in charge of the stall dressed as a mummy. The game was ring toss. If Sora could manage to shoot ten rings on the bottle, he gets the prize, the silver ring.

Meanwhile…

Namine and Roxas were at the shooting stall. Roxas managed to shoot the last standing duck.

"And you win young man." the man in a goblin costume said and gave Roxas his prize a white music box in a shape of a piano.

"Yes…" Roxas said in victory and took his prize. "Here you are Naminé it's for you." he added giving it to Naminé.

"Thanks Roxas it's so pretty." Naminé said smiling as she wind the key at the bottom and opened it a beautiful sound was being played, she then closed it and sound stopped. "I'll take good care of it." she added as they walked on.

"It's so beautiful in here." Roxas said enjoying his self.

"It is, isn't?" Naminé said smiling but soon her smile faded. "Too bad after this I won't see you again." she added sadly, feeling her heart is sinking

"Of course not..." Roxas said. "I'll still see you again." he added.

"You're just saying that, but once you get back with your life." Naminé said thinking in the reality of life. "You'll eventually forget us, forget me." Naminé said biting her lower lip.

Roxas pulled Naminé out of the Central Plaza, heading somewhere.

Meanwhile Sora and Kairi were walking. Sora looked at the prize he won with depression. He almost one but sadly he missed to shoot the last ring.

"Cheer up at least you still won a prize." Kairi said patting Sora at the back.

Sora sighed. "How could I miss just one last shot." he thought.

"Hey, let's go somewhere…" Kairi said snapping Sora out of his thoughts.

"Where..?" Sora asked.

"Just follow me." Kairi said grabbing Sora's hand and went in the woods.

Kairi lead Sora inside a cave, inside the cave there a lot of graffiti probably made by some children.

"Wow I never knew this place." Sora said.

"Naminé and I call this cave the "Secret Place"…" Kairi said.

Orika: Did I get the name right? Was that what it was called at Destiny Islands? Please inform me if the name is wrong and I'll change it as soon as I can.

"We come here a lot when we were kids." Kairi said.

Seeing the drawings an idea came to his head. Sora took a stone with a sharp edge and went to the wall, he began drawing something. Kairi noticed Sora she then approached and took a peek at what he was doing.

"What the heck!?" Kairi said. "Don't you say that is me." she added.

"It is you… Neat isn't?" Sora said.

"That's not even close." Kairi said snatching the stone from him then drew something on the wall beside Sora, when she was done she had a smirk on her face.

The drawing was a boy with spiked hair it was facing the girl that Sora drew.

"Hey have you heard about the story of the paopu fruit?" Kairi asked.

"I've heard of it once. They say when lovers share it, they'll be together forever." Sora said, thinking that he could find one and share it with Kairi.

"They say it grows in a tree somewhere here, when our father left, Naminé insisted me in getting a paopu fruit, so we looked for one but in the end we never found any not even a single one." Kairi said. "Ever since then Naminé never mentioned a word about it ever again." she added.

"Awww, that's too bad. I thought I could go and look for one and..." Sora whispered. "We could share it together." he mumbled.

"You were saying something?" Kairi asked.

"No nothing…" Sora said looking at the prize he won.

It was a silver necklace with a locket pendant in the shape of a musical note. Sora then approached Kairi and put the necklace around her neck.

"How does it look?" Kairi asked smiling.

"It looks beautiful on you." Sora said.

Kairi looked at the locket and opened it as she did a beautiful sound was being played, she smiled as she closed it and the music stopped.

"You know I always thought that I was so unlucky at everything." he added.

"Yeah, I guess you do." Kairi said.

Sora removed his hood and pouted at Kairi. He didn't mean it to sound like that.

Kairi then took Sora's hand.

"Take this…" Kairi said giving the star shape thalassa shells on Sora's hand. Sora looked at it. Strangely one of the thalassa shell has a face drawn it and it looked like him because of how the hair was drawn.

"It's my lucky charm be sure to take good care of it." Kairi said giving her tough look on Sora.

"Don't worry, I will." Sora said smiling.

"Promise..?" Kairi asked making sure Sora keeps his word.

"Promise…" Sora said.

"Don't ever forget wherever you go I'm always with you." Kairi said.

"I'm always with you too." Sora said. "I'll come back to you, I promise." he added pulling Kairi closer wrapping his arms around her and was about to kiss Kairi.

"Are you sure? I am a Vampire." Kairi said in a seductive way. "I might just suck your love dry." she added.

"If you are then I'll have you taking all of me…" Sora said smirking and kissed Kairi.

Kairi closed her eyes, she knew this day would come but she didn't expect things to happen this way.

Meanwhile…

Roxas brought Naminé at the top of the clock tower. They both sat and looked at the view. Roxas took off his hood and Naminé calmed down a bit.

"I'll never forget you." Roxas said. "I know this'll sound crappy." he added blushing.

"You're like, my Knight in Shining armor." Roxas said. "Although I should be the knight." he added smiling.

Orika: Sorry for the lame line couldn't think of anything better and besides Naminé is wearing a knight costume.

Naminé smiled, "Don't worry if I'm your Knight then you are my Prince who I'll be protecting for as long as I live." she said.

This made Roxas blush. Naminé took Roxas' hand and gave her yellow star charm.

"Take this as a symbol of my oath and a pledge of my love forever." Naminé said smiling.

"I your Prince accepts thee oath of my one and only Knight in white." Roxas said. "You look so wonderful tonight." he added touching Naminé's face and kissed her.

Naminé closed her eyes, shedding a tear, a tear of joy, for in her heart she has found her Prince.

Joyous hearts part ways but never a Goodbye or a Farewell, it is but "See you later…"

End of Chapter 12

-----------------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------------------------------

Orika: I am so turning endings bad; I hope you all enjoyed it, oh and if you want to know the music that was being played by the music box and the locket it's a song titled Kairi's Theme from Kingdom Hearts the sound is so cool. Now they part ways, wonder what'll happen next. Almost there just a few chapters away and the final ending is almost at dawn… Though I'm not sure how it'll come out, anyways Review, Review… Please send me a Review, suggestion, criticism even flames. I would like to thank you Readers who continue to support this story, thanks a bunch guys, until next time…

I can't believe I'm gonna say this but, it's quite lonely without someone annoying me.


	14. Chapter 13: The Notorious Kairi Sakura

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: And here I am once again.

Vampire Orika: and I have returned as well...

Orika: I can see that, so how are you feeling?

Vampire Orika: Well so far I've managed to hang on even though it still has me paralyze a bit. I have to visit that Mortal later tonight...

Orika: Ooookay, so in any case before I move on to the story, this is the chapter where we'll see the tougher side of Kairi ... Anyways let jealousy and guilt fill the air...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

Warning: THERE WON'T BE ANY ROMANTIC SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER, WELL MAYBE… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, ALTHOUGH KAIRI WILL BE AS VIOLENT AS EVER TO SORA, MOVING ON...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: The Notorious Kairi Sakura

It has been four days since the Hikari twin has been reported found. It was written in news that they were found wandering on the streets in two different areas, wearing the exact same clothes on the night they were taken. Even though they were brought home safe and sound Police continue to search for the suspects, the twin has remained silent when they were interrogated by the Police and never said a thing about what had happened to them during the days they were gone.

Orika: Obviously they'll keep their mouth shuts they don't want the gang to be in jail now would they, especially their beloved... Umm Roxas' Knight and Sora's Vampire hahaha...

Vampire Orika: You've turned the Mortal girl into a Vampire?

Orika: It was just a costume nothing, so chill okay...

It was late in the afternoon; Sora was in his room polishing the guitar he bought yesterday. He thought about Kairi and how the guitar she uses was in wrecked, so he thought of buying a new one for her. It was a simple guitar since Sora knew Kairi prefers to be simple.

Cloud was downstairs talking to Tidus on the phone.

"Hey Tidus haven't you notice anything... well strange to the Young Masters lately?" Cloud asked.

"Strange... You mean them wanting to be called by their names and cutting out formality when talking to them." Tidus said. "I'd say it's more than strange, it's like they've been hypnotize and changed their attitudes, though I like them better this way." He added.

Cloud sighed. "And they've been like this ever since they came back." He said.

"Now that you mention it, they never said a word about it." Tidus said. "They've been silent as if their hiding something." He added.

"Anyways how is Sir Roxas?" Cloud asked.

"Well he's fine, but I must say he doesn't seem to be as excited to have a date with Miss Olette unlike before." Tidus said. "Eventually he's been quiet the entire trip. Now I'm really curious about the days they were gone." He said.

"I'll try to talk to Sir Sora about it." Cloud said.

"Hey Cloud..." Sora called leaning in the rails of the stairs.

"Later..." Cloud said flipped of his phone and putted it in his pocket. "Yes Sir Sora?" he asked looking at him.

"Hey what did we talk about formalities?" Sora said pouting.

Cloud was bewildered. He has never seen Sora acted like this before.

"Uh, sorry I forget." Cloud said.

"Well then don't forget, I wanna head outside so please get the car ready." Sora said.

Did Cloud hear it right? Did Sora just say "Please"; now this is getting more surprising he has to know what happened to them.

"All right then I'll get it ready in a minute." Cloud said.

"Okay I'll go and change." Sora said and returned to his room.

A little later Sora came out of the house with his get up, it didn't took him long enough which is another shock to Cloud since it takes about thirty minutes or so for Sora to get dressed, and he wore simple clothes a pair of jeans, a black shirt and blue rubber shoes, his also wearing a cap that hides his spiky hair. Things just get crazier for him rather strange.

"Let's go..." Sora said opening the door and boarding the car. He didn't even wait for Cloud to open it for him.

"Yes..." Cloud said and boarded the driver's seat. He then drove off. "Where are we heading today?" he asked talking casual though his not use to it.

"Central Plaza..." Sora said.

"Central Plaza..?" Cloud wondered as he drove off.

"Say, Cloud do you know where Roxas went to?" Sora asked.

"Well, Tidus said he was on a date with Miss Olette." Cloud said taking glances in the rear of the car from the mirror.

"So a date with Olette, huh..." Sora said smirking. "Oh Roxas...If Naminé finds out oh ho you are so dead." He mumbled.

"You were saying something?" Cloud asked.

"Oh nothing Cloud." Sora said.

Meanwhile...

Roxas was in a restaurant with Olette. She invited him over, though he wanted to refuse because it would seem as if he was cheating on Naminé; but Olelte wouldn't take no for an answer. So couldn't do anything but go. He suddenly sneezed.

"Are you cold?" Olette asked.

"No I'm fine." Roxas said. "It must be Sora." He thought.

"It must've been awful." Olette said. "I mean the ordeal you and Sora must have to go through to those despicable kidnappers." She added.

"It isn't that bad." Roxas said. "Sora and I weren't done any harm. They feed us and treat us very well." He added in defence. He doesn't want to have people thinking of ill will against Leon and the others especially Naminé.

"Roxas is there something you want to tell me about these kidnappers?" Olette asked.

"No what makes you say that?" Roxas asked putting a spoon of food in his mouth. Oh how he misses Naminé's cooking.

Back at the car...

"So uh Sora, do you mind me asking something?" Cloud asked.

"No, what is it?" Sora said.

"I want to know about the kidnappers. Do you have at least any information about them?" Cloud asked.

"Well..." Sora said thinking. "Hey Cloud you can keep secrets, right?" he added.

"Of course..." Cloud said.

"Well then I'll tell you. Cloud this is something between you, me and Roxas." Sora said Cloud nodded. "Maybe we could add up Tidus as well." He added. "Anyways here goes." And Sora started narrating to Cloud where he and Roxas has been all this time of course skipping some details.

"What? So then all those time you and Roxas have been in Downtown." Cloud said in surprise.

"Not exactly in Downtown, it's beneath Downtown." Sora said.

"You mean the sewers." Cloud said.

"Well that's one way of putting it." Sora said. "Although the people there are living in misery they manage to smile their way through the day." He added.

"I never thought that anyone would be living underneath the city." Cloud said. "So they took you just to buy some time for the residents to move out." He added.

"Yeah, living with them makes me realize how Uptown is living the easy life while they on the other hand could barely live." Sora said.

"You mentioned about a twin, Sakura's where there last names?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah..." Sora said. "You know them?" he added.

"I've heard about them before." Cloud said. "But I don't remember anymore." He added.

They reached Central Plaza. Sora went out of the car and so did Cloud.

"Oh don't worry Cloud I won't be long. Anyways I brought something for you to wear at the trunk of the car, when I come back I want you fully change okay." Sora said. "I just hope Roxas remembers that were suppose to go there." He added and left.

Sora went to the Secret Place and looked at the drawing he and Kairi made.

"_We looked for one but in the end we never found any not even a single one."_ Sora remembered Kairi said.

Sora took a stone with a sharp edge and began drawing something on the wall between the drawing he and Kairi made. It was a hand holding a paopu fruit, the hand with the paopu fruit was reaching for the image of Kairi.

Orika: Well you probably have seen how it was drawn at the Secret Place in Kingdom Hearts, so I won't trouble myself putting in the details because I'm having a hard time.

Sora left the Secret Place and returned. Cloud has already changed by the time Sora returned.

"Alright then were ready to go." Sora said.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Cloud asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sora said. "I hope Roxas hasn't forgotten well how could he it is about seeing Naminé." He added.

Meanwhile...

Roxas and Olette were strolling along the mall, when Roxas looked at his watch.

"Oh it's that time already." Roxas said. "Sorry Olette but I have plans for tonight so we better go now." He added.

"Oh okay see you tomorrow then Roxas." Olette said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Orika: Ahahaha Roxas Naminé is so gonna kill you!!!

Vampire Orika: They say revenge is the sweetest thing in the world.

"Right..." Roxas said. "I'll see you then." He added without even realizing what he just said and left with Tidus following him.

The two went to the parking lot Roxas opened the trunk of the car.

"Here go and change and make it quick." Roxas said giving Tidus the clothes.

Tidus was confused at what was going on but he did as he was told, he went to the comfort room and changed.

Roxas was touching his cheek, the cheek Olette just kissed.

"How did I let her do that?" Roxas said. "Naminé is gonna be mad and did I just said I'll meet her again tomorrow." He added too late to realize he banged his head at the car. "This isn't good…" He thought.

Tidus returned wearing the casual clothes.

"Okay let's go." Roxas said and went in the car.

Tidus went to the driver's seat and they drove off.

Meanwhile...

Sora was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where is he?" Sora said. "It'll be starting soon." He added.

A little later Roxas' car arrived and parked beside Sora's car. Roxas came out he was wearing a cap to cover his spiky hair.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sora said.

"Sorry Olette won't let me go off that easily." Roxas said.

"Oh I am so gonna tell that to Naminé later." Sora said.

"Don't you even dare think about mentioning a word to Naminé..." Roxas said glaring at Sora.

"Well enough is enough. We'll be late." Sora said. "Come on you two, let's go." He added carrying the guitar at his back.

The two looked at each other confused they have no idea where they are going. They headed for the hole, the usual hole that leads to Downtown.

"Don't you think it's quite dangerous to be entering Downtown. This place is full of rowdies." Tidus said.

"Relax Tidus, people here are actually nice." Roxas said. "Well they'll receive a beating to Kairi if they don't behave." He added looking at Sora.

"Kairi…?" Tidus wondered and looked at Cloud who just shrugged.

They went to Twilight Café and as they did Sora and Roxas told them a brief info about the gang that took them or rather borrowed them for six days. The Café was crowded as always. Sora and Roxas took off their caps.

"Hey look whose here." Tifa said approaching them. "Haven't seen you two in awhile so are things going?" she asked.

"The usual nothing exciting as it was back here." Sora said.

Tifa smiled and noticed Cloud and Tidus.

"Oh so you've brought your bodyguards here. Is it safe?" Tifa asked.

"No worries it's safe, they'll shut their mouths right guys?" Roxas said.

"Yeah sure..." the two chorused.

"Hey aren't you the one I bumped to back in Uptown." Cloud said.

"Oh so you remember..." Tifa said. "And if you'll remember as well I was one of the two who beat you back at the hotel." She added.

"What?!" the two exclaimed.

"Sorry just doing what we must do." Tifa said raising her hands.

"Anyways... Cut the chatter so Tifa." Sora said grinning.

"They're not here yet." Yuna said approaching them. "But they'll be soon enough, hi thanks for the other night." She added looking at Tidus.

"I-It was nothing..." Tidus said blushing.

"What are you two doing here?" a familiar voice said. "Shouldn't you be back at your cosy home?" Riku said.

"Riku..." Sora mumbled his blood boiling. "What are you doing here?" he added.

"I originally work here so of course I'll be here." Riku said.

Riku and Sora glared at each other. Cloud and Tidus didn't know what was going on but they have never seen Sora so fired up, something was up.

"I can feel the heat rising." Tifa whispered.

Suddenly the door opened and came in Kairi and Naminé.

"Hi Naminé..." Roxas said waving at Naminé.

"Hi Roxas..." Naminé said smiling.

Kairi and Naminé made their way to the back stage. Sora, Roxas and their bodyguards namely Cloud and Tidus followed them.

"So what are you two doing here, you're parents are gonna get worried about you again." Naminé said.

"Don't worry we told them we were going somewhere tonight." Roxas said.

"And what about them..?" Kairi said pointing to Cloud and Tidus.

"Don't worry they can be trusted." Sora said. "Say Kairi I have something for you." He added giving the guitar case to Kairi.

Kairi opened the guitar case and saw a brand new guitar in it. It was a simple but in any case it made her so happy.

"Gee Sora you shouldn't have bothered. I have something for you as well, come over here." Kairi said having her pointing finger motioned for Sora to come nearer.

"Well this is quite surprising." Roxas said.

Sora approached Kairi smiling; when he was near enough she hits him in the face. Cloud was to run to Sora's side when Roxas stopped him.

"Relax Cloud Sora's fine." Roxas said.

"But..." Cloud tried to argue but then Sora gained his composure holding the spot Kairi have hit.

"It's just too good to be true." Naminé said sighing.

"Ouch Kairi, I haven't seen you for awhile and this is what I get, how come you're always hitting me?" Sora asked rubbing the side of his lip.

"And you're asking me why, when you're the one who wouldn't let me sleep at night." Kairi said. "Do me a favour and let me have some sleep." She added.

"What's wrong with calling you during the night?" Sora said glaring at her.

"I have work in the morning too you know." Kairi countered back glaring at Sora.

Cloud and Tidus couldn't help but chuckle at the small scene they are seeing.

"In the morning..." Roxas said wondering. "You two didn't seem to be working when we were here." He added.

"That's because Leon told us to look after you two so we have a leave to our morning jobs, but now that everything's back to normal we have to go back to work." Naminé said.

"I know the café gets crowded every night and that's good news for us, but even still..." Kairi said.

"The money we earn here isn't enough, so we have to do other jobs in the morning." Naminé said.

"Aren't you two a little bit too young to be working?" Cloud asked.

"Here in Downtown age is irrelevant when you're looking for a living." Kairi said looking at Cloud. "And that's what's good about in here." She added.

"Well in any case what're we gonna perform tonight?" Sora asked with excitement.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"I mean isn't the show suppose to start soon." Sora said.

"And what makes you think you're going to be part in it again. You and Roxas watch with the other customers." Kairi said.

"But, but..." Sora tried to argue.

"GET!!!"Kairi yelled pointing at the door.

Sora sighed and went out the door sobbing like a kid. Cloud and Tidus didn't know whether to laugh or defend Sora at the situation, but Roxas was certainly giggling.

"And same goes for all of you." Kairi said glaring at them.

"See you later Roxas." Naminé said smiling.

The four took a seat on a table near the counter. Tifa approach them and looked at Sora and Roxas who were so gloomy.

"From the looks of your faces, I'm guessing Kairi kicked you out of the back stage huh." Tifa said.

The two could just nod in admittance.

"Anyways need anything to order?" Tifa asked.

"Orange soda..." Roxas mumbled.

"Anything sweet would be fine..." Sora mumbled.

"You got it..." Tifa said. "One orange soda and a chocolate milk shake." She added.

"Hey, how come those two are already working at such a young age isn't that forbidden by law?" Cloud asked. "And what did the young girl named Kairi meant by here in Downtown age is irrelevant?" he added.

"If you're saying that the law of all minors are forbidden to work... That law is only applicable in Uptown." Tifa said. "Here in Downtown it's different, no matter how young you are, you're qualified to have a job, as long as you're body can handle it." She added.

"She also said that it's the good thing here." Tidus said. "I wonder what the good thing about working at such a young age?" He added.

"The good thing about it is that you can already earn a living, unlike in Uptown you have to wait to get to the age of eighteen to work." Yuna said while making the orders. "We'd starve to death before we even reach at that age. Here are your orders." She added leaving the soda and the shake at the counter.

Tifa then gave it to them as Sora and Roxas took out some munny and gave it to Tifa.

"From what I've seen in the Underground Shelter, life here in Downtown isn't as easy as in Uptown." Sora said sipping his chocolate milk shake. "Mmm... This is darn delicious." He added taking another sip.

"That's right not to mention the space in here is getting tighter." Roxas said in agreement.

"Well that's the reality of life here in Downtown, nothing we can do about it." Leon said approaching them. "No one in Uptown is willing to help us, so we have to look out for ourselves. Kairi and Naminé are one example of such; no one helped them when they were in trouble considering the fact that they used to live in Uptown." He added.

"I'm telling ya, those darn rich freaks care nothing about except their status in life. They don't care about other people." A random guy who was drunk said. "So you two young man be careful not be like them, obsessed with material things, not even caring that they're already crushing others lives." He added.

"And you better be careful not to be too much obsessed with drinking all the time." Tifa said approaching him.

"Oh come on it's the only joy I have in my life." The man said.

"Continue that and I'm gonna call Kairi out here." Tifa said.

"Aw, mercies Tifa don't call Kairi." The man said.

"I just noticed Kairi seems to be notorious around here." Roxas said.

"Well she has a reputation for keeping order around here." Leon said. "Even though were the once who took care of them, Kairi is the one who looks after us. Everyone in Downtown loves her and fears her at the same time." He added.

"Downtown was a wrecked place before, that is until they came especially Kairi. She never let's anyone beat her to anything." Yuna said. "And that's why she keeps her reputation as a sturdy girl who'll even fight the nastiest person around and it is the reason people fear her, so they don't do anything reckless that'll make Kairi mad." She added.

"You may think that Kairi is a bad person but were telling you she's not." Tifa said. "She's actually a sweet girl she's just gotten used to being like that." She added.

"I never thought of Kairi as a bad person, and I never will." Sora said. "Sure she may act rough on me but that's just how she is. Though I am a bit curious why Kairi is like that?" he added.

"To protect Naminé what else did you think?" Leon said. "They learned things the hard way in here so she has to be rough so no one would dare do anything to Naminé, she is everything Kairi has left." He added.

"What about their parents?" Cloud asked.

"They were long gone." Sora said. "From what Kairi told me, their father left them about ten years ago." He added.

"As for their mother, Naminé said she was missing." Roxas said Sora nodded in agreement.

"So that's what happened to them." Cloud said." I do remember reading about the missing of the Sakura's. I never thought they were here all this time." He added.

"Now you two remember not a word about this to mom and dad, we're the once who'll personally tell them in just looking for the right time." Sora said.

"Oh it's about time to open." Tifa said.

A few moments later the show started. Sora was smiling sky high seeing that Kairi used the guitar he just gave, but a few moments later his blood was boiling whenever Riku would go near her bringing the song requests the customers make, giving that handsome smile on her. The anger could be seen in Sora's fiery eyes and his grasp at the poor glass.

Orika: Sora have mercy on the poor glass hear it crying for air...

"It's a wonderful evening everyone..." Kairi said. "After a long day of work we get to relax, well not really but who cares we're all happy aren't we? Those who are happy yell yeah..." She added.

There was a loud scream of yeah among the customers including those who were outside, even Sora and Roxas were yelling.

"Hey Kairi why don't you let them on the show?" A kid said pointing to Sora and Roxas.

"Yeah you guys were great the last time." A woman said.

"I don't know." Kairi said looking at Naminé.

Sora and Roxas were smiling seeing that the people loved the performance they did the last time, they were there. Suddenly the door burst open as a pack of kids went inside.

"Kairi there's trouble at the Underground Shelter!!!" The kids yelled.

Kairi immediately got down from the stage and ran outside, Naminé behind her. Sora and the others followed them. They went to the entrance of the Underground Shelter; Kairi went to were the trouble was. The guy earlier at the café was there throwing things around. Kairi didn't spare a moment and took the guy out a total knock out. Cloud and Tidus could just stare at disbelief.

"I think he just drank too much alcohol." Aerith said checking on the man who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"That is it. I am so telling the store owners not to sell him anymore alcohol." Kairi said.

"Aww come on Kairi go easy on him. He isn't really like that." Naminé said.

"I know but take a look at the mess he made. We're gonna have trouble cleaning all this." Kairi said.

"I'm very sorry Kairi." A woman who appears to be the wife of the man said.

"That's okay, when wakes up please tell him to reduce his alcohol drinking." Kairi said.

Then they all head back Cloud and Tidus observed at how the people were living in the Underground Shelter. It was a pitiful sight. They returned to the Café but when they returned it was empty.

"I never saw any trouble like that when we were here." Sora said.

"Those kinds of things barely happen here now." Naminé said. "If it was ten years ago you'd see the entire Downtown in a worst state." She added.

"As long as I'm here nothings gonna happen and I refuse to let anything like that happen here." Kairi said. "So remember never to make me angry, oooh you don't want to see me angry." She added.

"So uh what now?" Naminé asked.

"What do you mean?" Sora said. "And why is the Café empty?" he added looking around.

"Whenever trouble like this happens everyone goes home, worried that something else might happen. So eventually shows over for tonight." Kairi said.

"Ooh then why don't spend sometime in Uptown." Sora suggested.

"Sorry but I'm too tired I think I'm gonna sleep early tonight. The guitar is no good but I guess I can't complain." Kairi said as she took the guitar to its case and carried it at her back.

"Hey you could at least say thanks you know." Sora said pouting Kairi just stuck her tongue out.

"I'll walk you home Kairi." Riku said.

"No I'll walk her home." Sora said glaring at Riku.

"No you can't walk me home because you have to go back home." Kairi said.

"Uhhh bummer…" Sora said and Riku laughed.

"And as for you Riku you have work early in the morning so go home as well." Kairi said looking at Riku.

"Oh come on Kairi." Riku said.

"No, let's go home Naminé. Good night boys." Kairi said. "And Sora don't you even dare open that phone of yours or else." she added.

"Bye Roxas sweet dreams." Naminé said.

"I'll be dreaming of you every night." Roxas said smiling then the image of Olette kissing him on the cheek came back. "Drat why am I thinking about that? Should I tell Naminé?" He thought as he looked at Naminé who was laughing with others because of his corny line. He didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Enough you guys go home tomorrow is another day." Kairi said and left the Café with Naminé.

"Well we better leave as well." Cloud said. "She does have a point, your parents are gonna be home soon." he added.

"So when are you guys gonna drop by again?" Tifa asked.

"Maybe tomorrow…" Sora said.

"I can't…" Roxas said. "Anyways let's go home." he added.

"Well then see you guys again." Tifa said smiling.

"Yeah see you…" Cloud said smiling with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"See you…" Tidus said smiling at Yuna who just smiled.

Meanwhile Kairi and Naminé went back at the Underground Shelter without even realizing that someone was watching them. Sora, Roxas, Cloud and Tidus returned back to Uptown and in there sleep each dreaming of the ones they love…

Meanwhile…

At the entrance to the Underground Shelter six people wearing black cloaks stood by.

"It's about time to have some fun…" One of them said.

----------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------------------------------

Orika: Sorry for the lame chapter anyways Roxas is so dead when Naminé finds out about Olette… hee hee…

Vampire Orika: I smell blood…

Orika: Right the next chapter will be ugly as the Organization makes their appearance… What's gonna happen next? Anyways Review… Please a Review, suggestion, criticism, flames anything… See you next time.


	15. CP 14: Attack at the Underground Shelter

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: I apologize if I've taken this long to update I've been busy lately.

Vampire Orika: Sure you do Mortal.

Orika: Hey! But I have…

Vampire Orika: just get on with it.

Orika: Hmph, meanie… (Sticks out her tongue)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts neither does the songs I make them sing.

-----------------------------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: The Attack at the Underground Shelter

Late that night, Naminé was preparing dinner while Kairi was tuning her new guitar given by Sora of course, when suddenly they heard people screaming outside.

"What's going on?" Naminé asked holding the pan.

Kairi carefully put her guitar down.

Orika: Ooooh Kairi doesn't want her precious guitar to be damaged, she loves Sora so much. I guess hitting Sora was just a way of showing her love, they say "The more you hate, the more you love."

Vampire Orika: You've been reading too much romantic novels…

"If his causing trouble again, I'm gonna…" Kairi said as she opened the door.

People were going outrageous; Kairi closed the door and headed for the closet. She took out a blade in a shape of a key, a keyblade. It had flower decorations which is strange because Kairi doesn't fancy girly stuff.

"Okay so I guess we are in serious trouble." Kairi said. "Naminé!" she added.

Naminé took out her keyblade as well; it looks the same as Kairi's only it was white in color.

"I'm ready Kairi." Naminé said.

They both went outside; the people were panicking as smoke fills the air.

"All right people listen up." Kairi said.

The people stopped at their place and looked at Kairi.

"Please don't panic, head to the emergency exit." Kairi said. "Please be careful especially with the children." she added.

The people did as they told, Aerith approached Kairi and Naminé.

"Aerith what happened?" Kairi asked. "Where did the smoke come from?" she added.

"There were this people in black cloaks." Aerith said.

The last two words Aerith has mentioned rang in Kairi and Naminé's ears, the two then looked at each other.

"Go on…" Kairi said. "We'll stall them here…" she added.

"Aerith when you get to the surface tell Leon." Naminé said.

Aerith nodded and left. Kairi and Naminé were alone.

"There here again..." Kairi said.

"This time were not gonna let them take us without a fight." Naminé said gripping her keyblade tighter.

The sound of foot steps were echoing around the Underground Shelter. Kairi and Naminé prepared their selves for the worst, as five people wearing cloaks with hoods hiding their faces appeared. Kairi and Naminé charged at them didn't even mind that they were outnumbered.

Meanwhile at Downtown in Leon's house…

Everyone was relaxing seeing that they had to close early because of the commotion that happened. Tifa and Yuna were busy making clothes while Selphie and Yuffie do the usual routine of goofing around.

Orika: Sometimes I think that these two could be related don't you think so…

Vampire Orika: You're just saying that because of the sound of their names.

Orika: You got a point there… I can't believe I'm agreeing with you for the third time.

Vampire Orika: Is there really a need to count?

Cid was busy tapping his computer as for Leon he was just relaxing on his chair and as for Riku well relaxing as well.

Suddenly there leisure was interrupted by a harsh banging on the door. Leon quickly stood up and opened the door. Outside the door there were a lot of people scattered on the streets, all of them looked exhausted and frightened; in front of the door was Aerith catching her breath. "Help… Underground… Attack…" Aerith managed to say between each breathe, then she fainted.

"Aerith!!!" they chorused as Leon carried Aerith and laid her on the sofa.

"She said the Underground…" Leon muttered and after noticing that Kairi and Naminé were no where to be found. "Tifa, Yuna, Yuffie, Selphie and Riku; you five come with me." he added.

The four followed Leon as they headed for the entrance of the Underground Shelter.

Meanwhile back at the Underground Shelter…

Kairi and Naminé were running heading to the emergency exit. They were both badly injured. They reached the emergency exit, stairs that leads to the surface. They both exhausted, their bodies covered with injuries. The sound of foot steps were getting nearer, heading there way.

"Dang it their still chasing us..." Kairi said as she listened to the sound of the foot steps. "Go Naminé…" she added.

Naminé nodded and started climbing the stairs, when she was a few steps up; Kairi approached the switch and turned it. The opening was then sealed by a sturdy and weapon proof glass, leaving Kairi locked and trapped inside.

Naminé looked back as she heard the mechanism and saw Kairi was still inside. She went back and banged the glass door. She took out her phone and called Kairi's phone since the glass was also sound proof.

Kairi heard her phone ringing. She took it from her pocket and flipped it up pressed the answer button and put it near her ear looking down, knowing it was Naminé.

"Yeah..?" Kairi said.

"What do you think are you doing, open up!" Naminé said.

"No, I'm sorry but I'll stay." Kairi said. "I'll be fine, you go on ahead." she lied.

In truth Kairi's leg is broken she couldn't manage to run any farther, so then perhaps she thought it was better to let Naminé escape.

"No I'll stay with you!" Naminé said banging on the glass.

"Go without me!" Kairi said. "Don't worry, I have no intention of leaving you …" she added.

"But Kairi ---" Naminé said but Kairi cut her off.

"Go now!!!" Kairi yelled at the phone.

Naminé then turned around and ran upstairs, tears falling from her eyes.

"Aren't you a sweet sister…" one of the pursuers said.

Kairi then turned around and faced them. She positioned her keyblade and prepared her self for the worst.

"Come on! Think you can take me down!" Kairi said and charged at them…

The following day at Uptown…

Sora was at the back seat of his car. He had just finished a project and heading home. He sighed.

"Is there something wrong Sora?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm getting kinda bored doing the same routine almost everyday." Sora said. "Unlike back at the Underground Shelter… People would go gather near Kairi's place and listen to them sing new songs." he added.

"It seems you've grown very fond of living there." Cloud said.

Sora looked at the view in his window; he smiled remembering his phone conversations with Kairi every night. Although they would bicker in the beginning, they would then have a blissful conversion about whatever is going on. How he loved the nickname Kairi gave him. "Prey" she's been calling him that ever since that night at the Secret Place that Halloween, of course she only calls him that when they were alone.

Suddenly Sora noticed a familiar blond girl who was sitting, her back against the wall, holding a white keyblade.

"Stop the Car!!!" Sora yelled.

Cloud quickly stopped the car at the side. Sora immediately went out of the car and Cloud followed him. Sora approached the girl, upon closer inspection; he could see she was badly injured.

"Naminé, is that you?" Sora asked observing her closely.

The girl looked up showing her pale face.

"Who… is… it?" Naminé said in a weak voice, her sight was blurry she could barely identify the person calling her.

"It's Sora are you okay?" Sora asked rushing to her side. "What happened?" he asked.

"Sora…" Naminé mumbled. "Underground… Shelter… Kairi…" she added and fainted.

"Naminé..!" Sora exclaimed. "Cloud we need to get her to the hospital." he added.

Cloud then carried Naminé and laid her sitting at the back of the car as Sora sat beside her and tend to her. Cloud then quickly drove off to the hospital. Sora took out his private phone given by Cid and called a certain phone.

Meanwhile…

Roxas and Olette have just finished on a shooting. People were gathering near them. There were flashes from cameras and fans screaming. Roxas' private phone then ringed, he flipped it and answered the call.

"Hello… Sora what's up?" Roxas asked.

Roxas could barely hear what Sora was saying because of the noise the crowd was making.

"What'd you say Sora?" Roxas asked. "I can't hear you very well." he added.

"I'm… hospital…" Roxas managed to hear some of it.

"What the hospital?" Roxas said. "What are you doing in the hospital, are you sick or something?" he asked.

"No… Naminé … hospital…" The word in between what Sora said alerted Roxas.

Naminé … Something happened to Naminé. He quickly walked out of the crowd.

"Roxas, where are you going?" Olette asked following him.

Their fans were still screaming as the guards restrained them from going any further.

"Did you just say Naminé is in the hospital?" Roxas asked.

"Who's Naminé?" Olette asked.

"I've been telling you that five times already." Sora said yelling from the phone. "I don't know what happened but she's badly injured." He added.

"I'm heading there now!" Roxas said and ended the call.

Roxas went to the parking lot Tidus was there waiting.

"Tidus start the car." Roxas said.

Tidus quickly got inside the car and started it up.

"Roxas, where are you going?" Olette asked glaring at him. "We're still going somewhere." She added placing a hand on her hip.

Roxas opened the door of the back car. "Sorry Olette but Naminé is more important than anything." He added.

Orika: (Screams) No offense to Olette but Naminé is more important than you. No let me rephrase that, Naminé is MOST IMPORTANT than anything else in his world!!!

Vampire Orika: Mortals are so unpredictable…

Roxas then boarded the car and told Tidus to drive at the hospital as quickly as possible. Something terrible happened to his precious White Knight.

Meanwhile back at the Underground Shelter…

The entire place was in ruins; it seems that a heavy fight has taken place.

"What the hell happened here?" Leon asked to no one in particular, as he looked at the houses that were in shambles.

"Leon no sign of them…" Yuna said as she ran towards him carrying her dual guns with Riku behind her carrying a keyblade.

"We can't find them either…" Yuffie said holding her humongous shuriken running to Leon with Selphie behind her.

"And there is no sign of any enemies around." Selphie said holding her flail.

"I wonder what happened to Kairi and Naminé, I'm getting worried." Riku said

"Leon!!!" Tifa called her voice was in terrible shape, running towards them carrying something in her hands. "I found these near the emergency exit that was sealed off and the switch broken." She added showing the items to them.

It was Kairi's private phone and her keybalde. Both items have stains of blood in it.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" Yuna said then noticed that there was a label on the phone that says, "Missed Call" "Someone called her." She added.

"All right I'll bring this to Cid." Leon said taking the phone, because of the security system Cid has installed on it only Kairi can gain access to it being the owner of the phone. "You guys continue looking for them. Search every corner of Downtown even in Uptown. We got to find them." He added.

"Right…" The five chorused all together.

They all went their separate ways.

End of Chapter 14

---------------------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orika: The Organization made quite a mess at the Underground Shelter. Naminé's in the hospital with a bad condition and what about Kairi? Oh the humanity I tell ya…

Vampire Orika: Will you quit your whining…

Orika: Meanie…

Vampire Orika: Anyways Mortals Review… Review, suggestion, criticism, flames anything as this Mortal begs. Give her a Review or I'll suck your blood dry… Wahahahaha…

Orika: …


	16. Chapter 15: Connection

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: All right and now we're moving to the next chapter…

Vampire Orika: Whatever Mortal…

Orika: All right no more chattering and let's just get on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs I'm posting in here…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Connection

Tidus parked the car. Roxas quickly walked out of the car and went inside the building, with Tidus behind him.

"Miss, emergency which room does Naminé Sakura occupy?" Roxas asked frantically.

"Umm… Let me see…" The nurse at the counter said as she searched the log book for any Naminé Sakura. "She' in fifth floor room 413." She added.

Vampire Orika: Do you really have to put the number 13 on this?

Orika: Well it is Roxas' Organization number so buzz off…

Roxas quickly headed for the stairs, if he won't take the elevator because he has to wait for it, when they reached the fifth floor. They immediately searched for room 413.

"It's here Roxas. "Tidus said pointing at the door with the label 413 in it.

Roxas quickly went inside and after seeing Naminé lying on the bed he rushed to her side and held her hand like there was no tomorrow.

"What happened to her?" Roxas asked." How is she?" He added.

Sora was busy calling someone so Cloud took the liberty of answering Roxas instead.

"According to the doctor she'll be fine. Aside from her injuries she didn't have any fatal blows." Cloud said.

"How'd you find her?" Tidus asked.

"We found her by the street holding that thing." Cloud said pointing at the white keyblade leaned on the wall beside the bed. "From the looks of it, seems like she went into a fight… A heavy one." He added.

"I've called Kairi seven times already but she won't answer." Sora said the phone leaned on his ear. "Come on Kairi pick up." He added after a few long rings all he get was, "Sorry but no one is answering right now, please try calling again later…"

Sora stomped his foot on the floor.

"Dammit she won't answer the call." Sora said sitting at the chair. He brushed his spike hair upwards.

"You're brother has been hysterical since we've found Naminé." Cloud added. "He's been calling Kairi after he called you. But as you can see she isn't answering." He added.

"Sir Sora please calm down." Tidus said.

"How can I calm down? Naminé is badly injured, Kairi isn't answering my calls!" Sora exclaimed. "I don't know what's going on? I'm worried…" he added.

"Sora, at least try to calm down a little." Roxas said. "Your rumblings aren't going to help find out what's going on." He added.

Suddenly the door opened Lucia and John came in.

"What happened? Why are you two in the hospital?" John asked.

Luciana then saw Naminé and slowly approached her.

"Dad how'd you know we were here?" Roxas asked.

"Olette called us and said Sora was in the hospital…" John said.

"Roxas… Will you tell your girlfriend to stop telling dad everything…?" Sora said on clenched teeth.

"Olette isn't my girlfriend, she's just a friend." Roxas said grabbing Sora's shirt.

"Now you two stop it right now…" John said.

"It's… It's Naminé…" Luciana said holding her hand. "Where did you find her?" she added.

Roxas let go of Sora.

"Mom you know Naminé?" Roxas asked.

"She's been missing for ten years along with her twin Kairi and her mother Kaina…" Luciana said. "Where did you find her? More importantly where has she been all this time?" she added sitting beside Naminé.

"In Downtown…" Sora said. "She and Kairi have been living in Downtown; they have a house at the Underground Shelter." He added.

"Underground Shelter..?" John said.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other and nodded. It was just the chance they were waiting for. They narrated everything that happened, exactly as what they have told Tidus and Cloud.

"So you're telling us that the reason they kidnapped you was to the renovation." John said.

"That's right dad." Roxas said. "They didn't mean any harm; I swear they were actually nice people." He added.

"Right now we don't know what's going. But I have a feeling something happened at Downtown." Sora said.

Then suddenly the door burst open as a breathless Tifa and Yuna came.

"Tifa, Yuna what are you two doing here?" Cloud asked.

"Who are they?" Luciana asked.

"They're the ones who looked after Kairi and Naminé." Roxas said.

"Naminé… Where's Naminé…" Tifa asked catching her breath.

Tifa and Yuna then saw Naminé lying on the bed. They quickly went to her side.

"What happened and where's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Yuna call Leon…" Tifa said and Yuna immediately took out her phone and called Leon. "The Underground Shelter was attacked and is now in shambles; everyone's been searching for Kairi and Naminé in every corner of the city." She added.

"Leon we've found Naminé, she's in the hospital." Yuna said talking to Leon on the phone. "Any news about Kairi?" she added.

"Those bastards are gonna pay for what they did…" Tifa said.

"Who are they Tifa?" Roxas asked. "Who did this to Naminé?" he added.

"Remember the time you two made a call to your house?" Tifa asked.

The Sora and Roxas nodded.

"Cid caught two signals that were tracking down the line. One came from Uptown and the other came from an unknown source" Tifa said. "We're sure the one came from Uptown was from the police but the other, we're not sure we but, have a suspicion that it came from… The Organization…" she added.

Orika: I'm just call Organization 13, Organization since I didn't include Roxas in their team.

"The Organization..?" Sora wondered. "Who are they?" he added.

"They are an underworld group who takes on any kind of jobs as long as the price is right." Cloud said.

"The police are on the lookout for them." Tidus said.

"Eventually these bastards are much known in Downtown. They identified as wearing a black cloak all the time and that's why they are only a few people who know the entrance to the Underground Shelter. Who don't know how they managed to find it?" Tifa said. "They were the once who kidnapped Kairi and Naminé ten years ago." She added.

"Tifa there's still no sign of Kairi anywhere. I'm getting worried." Yuna said. "Where could she be?" She added.

Then suddenly Naminé was moaning in pain. Roxas quickly went to her side.

"Naminé what's wrong?" Roxas asked panicking. "Somebody call a doctor." He added.

Tidus and Cloud immediately went outside. Naminé continued to groan in pain, but no one was doing anything to her. A doctor and a nurse quickly went to check-up on her.

"Please, leave the room and let us take care of this." The nurse said pushing them away.

"Naminé… It'll be all right I'm right here…" Roxas said.

A few moments later Naminé calmed down a bit.

"Doctor what happened to her?" Luciana asked.

"We don't know but it seems that fresh injuries have appeared on her body. We can't explain why?" the doctor said. "The fact that she's also asleep and that no one is doing anything to her is making things unexplainable." He added.

"Did you say she was asleep?" John said. "But she was screaming as if she was being tortured, she can't possibly be asleep." He added.

"Tortured in sleep…" Tifa said slowly then looked at Yuna who has an indescribable face expression.

"Oh no, Kairi…" Yuna said.

"What about Kairi?" Sora suddenly asked upon hearing Kairi's name.

"Something is happening to Kairi." Tifa said.

"What do you mean something is happening to her?" Luciana asked. "We haven't even found her yet." She added.

"Yes we know that but… Somehow we can tell what's happening to her through Naminé." Yuna said.

"It's twin telepathy." Tifa said.

"What..?" John asked confused.

"A twin telepathy is a mysterious phenomenon only a twin experiences." The doctor explained. "If she has a twin then it's explainable of what's happening to her. Eventually this cases happening to those of multiple birth are unexplainable, the only simple thing we know about it is that they feel what the other feels." He added.

"There's also a danger to it." Yuna said.

"What danger?" Tidus asked.

"If one of them dies…" Tifa said. "The other might die as well." She added.

"Oh no…" Roxas said. "We have to find Kairi and quick." He added.

"I'll contact the police." John said and left.

Yuna and Tifa contacted the others and informed them.

Meanwhile…

In an abandoned building located at a cliff near the sea… Somewhere on the higher floors of the shabby building, inside one of the rooms there were so many equipments used for torturing people…

Kairi was sitting on the floor her back leaned against the pillar. She was soaking wet and unconscious her hands tied around the pillar her clothes were wrecked and stained with blood, her body were full of bruises and other injuries. There was a trace of blood from her lips dripping all the way down to the edge of her face.

A man in a black cloak came inside the room carrying a pail of water. Suddenly Kairi was awakened by a cold splash of water; she coughed as some of it entered her lungs.

"Hello there… How are we feeling? Comfy?" the man asked.

Kairi looked away. The guy kneeled down to reach eye contact with her. He held her chin and turned her face towards him.

"You are so pretty with that glare of yours." He said as he removed his hood revealing a rose pink long hair. "The name's Marluxia." He added.

Kairi spat at Marluxia's face and looked away. Marluxia smiled evilly standing up and wiped the saliva.

"You are so unbelievable, not a sign of fear seen on your face." Marluxia said. "Just like your mother." He added.

"My mother…" Kairi muttered. ""You bastards what did you do to her!?" she added glaring at Marluxia who in turn just smirked.

"You're already experiencing what we did to her." Marluxia said. "It's just too bad she didn't last that long." He added.

Kairi gasps as tears started to fall from her eyes. "What did you do to her?" she asked her voice surrounded with tremble.

"You mean after she died?" Marluxia said. "Don't worry when we're finish with you, you'll be joining her." He added kneeling down his mouth beside Kairi's ear.

"At the bottom of the sea…" Marluxia whispered then left her.

Kairi was frozen tears continue to fall as the words kept ringing in her head. She couldn't feel any pain, all the pain have become numb on her. Her poor mother, all those ten years she's been missing and now she's found out that she's dead, killed by the same people who kidnapped her and Naminé. She then screamed a scream that echoed in the entire building.

Meanwhile back at Uptown Destiny…

Everyone was panicking. Tifa and Yuna continued on the search, Cloud and Tidus joined them. Roxas still at Naminé's side never leaving her while Sora on the other hand sat by the chair near the window, every once in a while he would begin biting his hand. He was getting more and more worried about Kairi.

It was about five in the morning, tears have been falling down on Naminé's closed eyes. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mommy…" Naminé muttered.

Naminé slowly sat up and scanned her surroundings. She saw Sora sitting in the chair by the window sleeping; his hands were full of bite marks, created by his own teeth but Roxas was nowhere to be found. She got out of bed and approached Sora. She kneeled and looked at his hands and slowly touches them very careful not to wake him up, she was so gentle as if she was letting Kairi feel the worry Sora has been. She was still connected to Kairi. She was doing it so Kairi could feel what was happening around her. It was a special gift they had. She then stood up and looked around she was in a hospital. She then saw her keyblade by the bed. She approached it and took it.

The door suddenly opened. Naminé looked at the person who just came in carrying some bandages with him. Upon seeing Naminé up, the person dropped the bandages on the floor.

"Naminé you're finally awake." Roxas said rushing to her and hugged her tightly but not too tight that would hurt her. "We were so worried about you. Leon and others have been looking for you two and now there out there somewhere looking for Kairi." He added.

"Kairi…" Naminé said weakly. "I have to go…" She added.

"You can't go with injuries like this." Roxas said.

"I have to Kairi needs me." Naminé said.

"You know where she is?" Roxas asked gently forcing Naminé to seat on the bed.

"I saw a messy room full of equipments used for torturing." Naminé said sobbing. "They've been hurting her." she added.

Roxas sat beside her and pulled her closer.

"Shh, go ahead." Roxas whispered.

"And then one of them said…" Naminé said. "Our mother is dead… They threw her in the sea… And their gonna do the same to Kairi." she added.

Naminé's sobbing woke Sora up.

"She's awake…" Sora said standing up from the chair and approaching them.

"Shah…" Roxas hissed to Sora. "It's gonna be all right Naminé. Where is Kairi right now?" He asked.

"In a room… I can hear waves…" Naminé said. "I'm going there. My feet will take me there." she added.

"You can't go alone, especially with injuries like that." Sora said.

"There's no time…" Naminé said.

"All right, all right… But you're not going alone." Roxas said. "I'm going with you…" he added.

"Hey I'm going to, I'm gonna go crazy if I wait here." Sora said.

Sora and Roxas then sneaked Naminé out of the hospital, they then ventured of heading to where Kairi is being held. Prepared for the danger they are heading to. Sora has called and informed Leon and Leon have informed them that there was an abandoned building near the coastline. They decided to meet there.

Roxas carried Naminé on his back while Sora followed them. They didn't have difficulty getting there since Naminé was pointing the way even though she's never been there before. They reached the said building.

"I'm coming Kairi." Sora whispered. "I'm coming wait for me…" he added.

End of Chapter 15

-------------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orika: Review, review please. Give me a review, suggestion, criticism, even flames. Boohoo here comes Sora to the rescue. I'm almost finished just two or three more chapters to go.

Vampire Orika: My, my, my aren't you so happy.

Orika: Well I should be because as they say when a story ends another one begins right.

Vampire Orika: Well not for me, all stories are just the same…

Orika: Hmph, Vampires…

Vampire Orika: Mortals…


	17. Chapter 16: Where the Sea and Sky Depart

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: Sigh Sorry if I took a long time to update. I was kind of enjoying my Christmas Vacation.

Vampire Orika: Oh so this is the only time you've managed to update?

Orika: You got that right and what's so more I've been updating my other stories as well and the new story I've just created about Kingdom Hearts.

Vampire Orika: And that story is dedicated to me right?

Orika: Yup, consider it as a Christmas present. Any ways now were on to Kairi's rescue. Tadadada dada... Here comes Sora to the rescue and the excitement everyone's waiting for the twin receives their Keyblades...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs posted in this story.

Orika: Before I continue on I would like to thank the Readers who have been giving me Reviews and their continuous support on this story. Love ya all…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: Where the Sea and Sky Depart

Sora, Roxas and Naminé looked at the old building from a distance. They saw a black van parked that has an insignia on it. It was probably their group's symbol. Naminé recognizes the insignia.

That's the van..." Naminé said her grip on Roxas' shoulders was getting tighter but not too tight to hurt him. "That's the van ten years ago." She added.

"So then, Kairi's somewhere on that building?" Sora asked to no one in particular as he looked at the building.

"Sora, Roxas over here." Someone hushed from the bushes.

Sora and Roxas who was carrying Naminé at his back approached the bushes carefully; when they took a peek they saw Leon and the others.

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" Roxas asked.

"Duh we have the van right here." Yuffie said as she pointed at the van.

"In any case we need to get Kairi out of there." Leon said. "We'll split up." He added.

"I'm ready to go." Naminé said tightening her grip on her keyblade.

"No, Naminé you can't go. With that condition of yours, you can't fight." Tifa said.

"You have to stay here with Cid." Yuna said.

"But..." Naminé said.

"No buts Naminé." Riku said.

Naminé just cursed under her breath.

"Don't worry Naminé we'll get Kairi back." Sora said. "At the same time we'll make them pay for what they did at the Underground Shelter." He added. "Especially what they are doing to Kairi!" he thought.

"Hey you two catch." Cid said tossing three keyblade at the two. "And put this on." He added giving them communicating devices.

Sora caught the keyblade with a silver colour key while Roxas got two keyblades, one was white and the other black, and they also put the communication devices on their ears.

Orika: Sora got the Kingdom Key and Roxas you know Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"You two be careful." Cid said.

"Don't worry we'll look after them." Tidus said.

"Let's go were wasting time." Sora said impatiently.

And with that they went their separate ways. Sora and Roxas sneak through the back; they managed to slip away from Tidus and Cloud. The others just went in pairs. Tidus and Yuna went together, Cloud and Tifa, Yuffie and Selphie, and lastly Leon and Riku. Each doesn't know what awaits them inside.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Roxas wondered.

"I'm more worried about Kairi." Sora said as they sneak in to the higher floors. So far they haven't encountered any of them.

"Well, well, well it looks like the prince came to save the princess." A woman's voice said taking off her hood, revealing a blonde hair. "The name's Larxene Organization's number XII. The Savage Nymph, I love torturing people." She added.

"Where is Kairi?" Sora asked.

"If you're looking for her she's somewhere on the ground floor didn't you notice?" Larxene said. "That is if you can get to her alive..." She added as she snapped her finger and some black things came out of nowhere and surrounded the two.

"What are these things..?" Sora asked.

Larxene then took out her knives and started to attack them. The two manage to dodge her knives. Larxene then threw another set. One was heading straight for Sora but luckily Leon came and blocked the knives with his gunblade.

"So Kairi is on the ground floor." Riku said.

"Sora, Roxas you two go down and get Kairi." Leon said. "We'll handle them." He added.

"Alright..." Roxas said and headed down.

"You two be careful." Sora said and followed Roxas.

Meanwhile at the van...

Naminé was getting impatient.

"Any news yet Cid?" Naminé asked she then noticed the sky was getting darker. "Oh great the storm's coming." She added.

"Leon and Riku are fighting the members and so are the others." Cid said. "But they managed to find out where Kairi is, she's somewhere on the ground floor." He added.

"Kairi..." Naminé thought looking at Cid who was busy with his computer.

Naminé stood up.

"I'm sorry Cid..." Namine mouthed and left without Cid noticing.

"No worries Naminé Kairi will..." Cid said turning around but found Naminé gone. "Dammit Naminé where are you? Oh boy..." he added.

"Hey Naminé is gone." Cid said.

"What how can you let her go off Cid!" Tifa's voice was ringing in the communicator.

Back inside...

"Guys we have a problem. Naminé slipped from Cid's sight she could be somewhere on the building." Tifa said.

Tifa was fighting of the black things while Cloud was fighting a large man. Organization's number V, Laxaeus also known as the Silent Hero.

Yuna and Tidus on the other hand were fighting Zexion, Organization's number VI the Cloak Schemer.

As for Selphie and Yuffie they were fighting Vexen Organization's number IV, the Chilly Academic.

They were all busy fighting…

"Dammit! I'll go find her." Roxas said. "Sora you go on and search for Kairi." He added.

"Okay, look for her quickly." Sora said.

And they parted ways...

Kairi was still at the room when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Kairi..." A familiar voice said.

"Uh..." Kairi mumbled.

"Kairi where are you?" It was his voice.

"Sora... Over here." Kairi said weakly, she couldn't manage to make her voice louder, she was too weak.

Kairi then noticed the table near her. It had some metal objects; if it falls it would make some noise that Sora would hear. She tried to reach the table with her foot, but she was too weak. She positioned both her feet and with all the strength she has left she kicked the table. She felt a sharp pain and released a silent cry. The table fell and with the metals on the floor creating a loud noise.

Sora was still looking for Kairi. Then he heard a loud noise coming from one of the rooms. He entered the room and found Kairi tied around the pillar and badly injured.

"Kairi…" Sora said and quickly went to her side. "Don't worry Kairi I'm here now." He added as he untied and held her in his arms.

Then the black things came out and surrounded them.

Sora started swinging his keyblade to get the darn things away from them.

"What are these things?" Sora wondered never letting the things get near Kairi.

"Heartless…" Kairi mumbled. "That's what they called them. Those are mechanoids, that's how they turned the Underground Shelter into shambles." She added.

Orika: The word Mechanoid is just something I made, it may not actually exist in the dictionary. I just combined the word mecha and oid from the word android just something popped out of my head.

"Well I won't let this things get us." Sora said as he hit another Heartless. He then cleared all of them. "Let's go before any of them shows up." He added as he carried Kairi at his back.

Sora then started to walk out of the room.

"Sora… Where's Naminé?" Kairi mumbled.

"She's safe don't worry." Sora said, he couldn't say that she was on the building.

"You came…" Kairi added.

"Of course I would." Sora said.

Kairi closed her eyes.

"Thank you…" Kairi said smiling.

Meanwhile Naminé was walking around looking for Kairi. She just couldn't sit idly by while Kairi was somewhere badly hurt. She was carrying her white keyblade. Suddenly she heard footsteps.

"Kairi… Is that you?" Naminé asked.

The footsteps were getting closer. Naminé stepped back. Suddenly hands grabbed her from the back. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered.

"Shhh…" It was Roxas. "Be quiet…" He added as he pulled his hand away.

"Roxas… Have you found Kairi?" Naminé asked.

"Sora did. She's with him right now." Roxas replied. "Naminé what are you doing here? Didn't we tell you to stay with Cid?" He added.

"But I couldn't just wait." Naminé said. "I'm sorry…" She added.

"Let's get out of here before those Heartless appears." Roxas said. "Leon I found Naminé. Were heading out now, how about you guys?" He said in the communicator.

"Were fine, go on ahead and get her out of here."

As they turned around there was a swing of a scythe.

"Look out!" Naminé said as she pushed Roxas out of the way. They both landed on the ground.

"Don't think you can get out of here that easily." A voice of man said as he removed his hood and revealed a pink hair.

Vampire Orika: Ooooh, girly Mortal…

Orika: His not a Mortal. His a Nobody.

Vampire Orika: But you are making him a Mortal.

Orika: Sigh Whatever floats your boat…

Roxas attacked Marluxia but he deflected the keyblades with his scythe. Naminé then charged at him. He kicked Roxas and caught Naminé's keyblade before it landed a hit on him.

"You're as brave as your twin; you two would make perfect members of the Organization. Too bad were no longer open for recruitment." Marluxia said smirking; he then kicked Naminé in the stomach.

Naminé backed down; Roxas caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I haven't introduced myself have I? The name's Marluxia, Organization's number XI the Graceful Assassin." Marluxia said.

Roxas set Naminé down.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked in which Naminé nodded in reply. He tightened his grip on the keyblades as he stood up and turned to face Marluxia. "I don't know who the freakin' hell you are but no one dares hurt Naminé." He added as he arched his eyebrows and charged at Marluxia.

Meanwhile Sora managed to get out of the building without having to confront those Heartless. However by the time he got out the rain had started pouring in.

"Dammit!" Sora cursed as he looked at the sky. "I think were safe for now." He added.

Then someone came out of the bushes.

"Well I didn't think you'd get her out that quick." A man with red pyro hair said.

Sora positioned his keyblade.

"It's alright Sora." Kairi whispered.

"Woah, relax sport, I don't intend to fight you." Axel said. "The name's Axel I'm Organization's number VIII, I am known as the Flurry Dancing Flames, got it memorized." he added tapping his head.

Orika: Axel's famous line "Got it memorized" wahaha…

Vampire Orika: Hey Mortal Readers you're Writer's going crazy here.

"You're a member of the Organization…" Sora said.

"So? Hell do I care if you two escaped." Axel said. "I was just following orders. I never did like torturing people like Marluxia does. Go on before those Heartless finds you." He added shooing them.

"Thank you Axel…" Kairi said.

"I don't like seeing angels cry." Axel said and left.

Sora then walked, suddenly some Heartless appeared. Sora couldn't fight them not with Kairi on his back. He then ran to the woods, the Heartless chased after them.

Meanwhile…

Marluxia was down, Roxas was panting. He approached Naminé and carried her.

"Come on let's get out of here." Roxas said.

Then they heard Marluxia laughed weakly.

"You think you've won." Marluxia said. "You should remember the Organization doesn't leave the job undone." He added as he took out a remote control with only one red button. He then pushed it.

Suddenly the Heartless stopped moving, there eyes were blinking every second.

Larxene was out cold as Leon and Riku were in confusion as to why the Heartless have stopped moving.

"What's going on?" Leon said as he took a closer look at the Heartless.

"The blinking is kind of synchronized with the others, as if it's some kind of count down." Riku said.

"Count down…" Leon said and then it hit him. "There going to blow everyone out of the building." He added and informed the others.

The others quickly headed for the exit.

"Let's go Naminé…" Roxas said and headed outside away from the building.

Meanwhile Sora and Kairi were cornered in a cliff when the Heartless stopped and there eyes started blinking.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Sora do you read me, it's Cid." the communication was getting weaker due to the storm.

"I hear ya Cid." Sora said. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Those Heart …re gon… blow… far… from them."

Sora didn't manage to get any sense but the word blow meant one thing.

"They'll what?" Sora said.

They were too many to get away from. Sora then looked at the bottom of the cliff and swallowed.

"Kairi were gonna jump okay." Sora said. "Hold on tight…" He added putting Kairi down and hugging her.

"Okay, I won't let go…" Kairi said weakly.

"One, two…" Sora said holding her tighter. "Three…" He said and jumped off the cliff with Kairi.

Just then the Heartless blew up creating a huge explosion. The others managed to get away on the van before the explosion.

Sora and Kairi splashed down on the water. Sora fainted as he landed on the water, while Kairi on the other hand was barely awake. She tried reaching for Sora but she was feeling dizzy with all the water getting in her lungs. He was out of her reach.

"Sora… So…ra…" Kairi mumbled and fainted. Her last sight was Sora unconscious, drifting away from her…

End of Chapter 16

------------------------------------------------X 0 X------------------------------------------------

Orika: Woohoo finally finished it. So now what's gonna happen? Sora and Kairi are both in cold water. Final Chapter is coming up...

Vampire Orika: Finally I can relax…

Orika: No you don't I still have other stories to update.

Vampire Orika: Can we take a break for a while?

Orika: Sure… Gosh I didn't know Vampires get tired.

Vampire Orika: We don't but with all these work you're giving me… Sigh

Orika: Anyways Review, review. Please give me a review, a suggestion, comment, criticism, flames even. Everything is welcome here… Until next time…


	18. Final Chapter: The Search for the Sky

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: Hey guys finally the final chapter... Before I continue on, I know you guys are gonna flame me for this so I'm gonna apologize beforehand.

Vampire Orika: Apologize for what Mortal?

Orika: You'll find out. So here goes the last chapter of Music in Time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts even the songs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X----------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Chapter: The Search for Sky

Three years later...

Kairi was walking in the streets of Uptown. It has been three years since the incident. The incident that day was big news in every television in Destiny City. Ever since that day everything changed. The theme park that the Kingdom Hearts Company was planning to build was cancelled and has been changed to shelters for the residents in Downtown. The resident of Uptown has finally taken notice to the residents of Downtown and has decided to help them.

Kairi and Naminé have settled back to their old home but have invited the rest of the gang to stay at their house. They have eventually fixed their house to the splendid beauty it once had. Leon has built a café just right beside the house and it became the new Twilight Café but Kairi and Naminé doesn't anymore ever since that incident three years ago.

In the Sakura residence… Night time…

There was a knock on the door.

"Coming…" Naminé said heading down stairs.

Naminé opened the door.

"Good evening Naminé, how are you doing?" Roxas asked carrying a bouquet of white roses in one hand and the other was at his back carrying a present wrap in a white flower design gift wrapper, with a white ribbon. He handed the roses over to Naminé. "And this is something special I'm sure you'll like it…" He added giving the present.

Orika: As you know Naminé loves everything that is white…

Vampire Orika: …

"Thank you." Naminé said smiling and blushing at the same time. "Come in." She added.

"Where's everybody?" Roxas asked as he entered the house.

"At the café…" Naminé said putting the flowers in a vase. Then opened the present, it was a white rectangular box.

Naminé giggled as she opened the box.

"Thanks Roxas… A piano tuner…" Naminé said looking at the metal tuner. "I love it." She added.

"Hey!" Roxas said going near her. "How come you saying you love it?" He added.

Naminé gave Roxas a puzzled look.

"When you're suppose to say that to me…" Roxas said giving Naminé a puppy eye look.

Naminé laughed at what Roxas said. She then hugged Roxas.

"Sorry, I love you my Prince…" Naminé said giving a quick peck on Roxas' lips

"Kairi is gonna kill me if she saw that." Roxas said blushing.

Naminé's happy face suddenly clouded. She then parted in Roxas' arms.

"Kairi's not here." Naminé said. "She said she was going somewhere." She added.

"Is she all right?" Roxas asked and bit his lower lip from asking such a stupid question. "Of course she's not okay." He thought. "Sorry standard question…" He said.

"She kept telling me she's all right. But I know she isn't…" Naminé said. "So any news?" She asked.

"No, were still looking." Roxas said as he sat on the sofa and turned on the television.

"It's been three years. How come we didn't find Sora?" Naminé said as she joined Roxas and watch whatever was on. "He was supposed to be beside her when we found her on the shore. How come he wasn't there?" She added as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Shhh…" Roxas hushed. "Don't worry we'll find him and when we do his gonna receive a good beating on Kairi." He added.

"Welcome to Twilight City… The big event is about to start."

The two looked at the screen and saw a familiar spiky brunette walk pass behind the reporter.

"Hey isn't that?" Naminé said pointing at the screen.

Roxas was just staring at the screen his mouth slightly open. The two then looked at each other. Then they suddenly went out of the house heading to the café that was beside the house, calling for Leon.

Kairi was walking the streets of Uptown going to that special place. The Secret Place… When she was inside she looked at the drawings and put a smile on her face. Then she notices a sudden change at the drawing she and Sora made.

There a drawing of a hand carrying a paopu fruit leading towards the Kairi drawing's mouth. Kairi thought she saw Sora drawing it, then looked back giving his adorable grin but his image disappeared in light. She touches the drawing a tear ran down her cheek as she smiled. She then took a sharp edge stone and started drawing something. She made a hand carrying a paopu fruit leading towards the Sora drawing's mouth.

Kairi then sat leaning on the walls.

Orika: This song I'm having her sing is actually a Pinoy love song entitled **"Di Ko na Kaya"** by Faith Cuneta. I just translated it in English so I apologize if there are any wrongs in its translation. I've typed the translation in _**bold italic**_ and I've also included the original lyrics in _italic_

_**I can no longer hide it**_

_Di ko na kaya pang itago_

_**Of what I truly felt for you**_**  
**_Ang nararamdaman sa'yo_

_**Hoping that I could embrace you  
**__Umaasang ikaw sana'y mayakap_

_**I can no longer hide it**_  
_Di ko na kaya pang ilihim_

_**It's just hurting me so**_  
_Nasasaktan lang ako_

_**In my loneliness I'm looking for you  
**__Saking pag-iisa hinahanap ka_

Chorus:

_**I don't need any treasures**_  
_Hindi ko kailangan ng kayamanan_

_**It's you're love I am longing for  
**__Puso mo ang tangi kong inaasam__**  
I can't take it if your far away and gone from my side**_

_Hindi ko kayang ikaw ay malayo mawalay ka sa piling ko_

_**I wish you are my destiny**_  
_Sana ay ikaw ang kapalaran._

_**Everyday I want you in my arms**_  
_Sa bawat araw ay aking mahahagkan_

_**While my life is here **_  
_Habang ang buhay ko ay narito_

_**I'm prepared to sacrifice it for you**_  
_Handa 'kong ibigay sayo_  
_**I could no longer hide it  
**__Di ko na kaya pang ilihim_

_**Its just hurting me so**_

_Nasasaktan lang ako_

_**In my loneliness I'm looking for you**_  
_Saking pagiisa ay hinahanap ka__**  
**_Repeat chorus

_**It's so good to feel**_  
_Kay sarap damhin_

_**A one true love**_

_ang tunay na pagmamahal_

_**Just like my love for you**_  
_Katulad ng pag-ibig ko sa'yo__**  
**_Rep.chorus

Orika: I've tried my best to translate it, if you can understand both languages then please inform me if there are any errors in it. If you want to hear the actual song just visit my account on imeem, the name's also Orika there.

"Sora where are you?" Kairi said as tears fall from her eyes.

After a crying for almost like an hour Kairi went home, just to see that everyone was going ballistic.

"Hey!" Kairi shouted and everyone froze on their tracks. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Naminé and Roxas said they saw Sora on television." Tifa said pointing to Naminé and Roxas.

"You saw him!?" Kairi said a trace of happiness on her voice.

"Yeah, it was in news in Twilight City." Roxas said.

"Are you sure of what you seen?" Riku asked.

"I'm positive." Naminé said. "I had a good look at him. It was him." She added confidently.

"Maybe you just saw someone that looks like him." Cid said.

"What City did you said the news was on?" Kairi asked.

"Twilight City…" Naminé and Roxas chorused.

"Kairi what are you planning to do?" Yuna asked.

Kairi showed a confident expression.

"I'm going to Twilight City." Kairi said.

Everyone except for Naminé opened their jaws upon what they heard.

"I'm going too." Naminé said running to Kairi and hugged her.

"Hey if Naminé is going, I'm going to." Roxas said going beside Naminé.

"Hey I want to come too." Yuffie and Selphie both said.

"No…" Leon said and everyone looked at him. "Kairi are you sure…" He asked.

"Of course I am." Kairi said. "Since when was I never sure of anything…?" She added.

"All right then…" Leon said.

Early the next morning Kairi and Naminé were set. Kairi had her auburn hair dyed to blonde, a little disguise just in case.

"Come on Naminé the train will leave without us." Kairi said carrying her bag.

"Coming…" Naminé said going down the stairs carrying her bag. "I'm all set." She added.

"If Roxas isn't at the train station we'll leave him." Kairi said.

"Oh don't be mean…" Naminé said.

Eventually Roxas was already at the station with the others but there not the only ones, there a lot of people who wanted to see them off. The three boarded the train; sadly Leon didn't permit the others to go.

"Here you are." Tifa said handing over a packed lunch to Kairi at the window.

"We made sure it's enough for the trip." Yuna said in tears.

"Oh come on don't be such babies!" Kairi said.

"Yeah, it's not like we'll never see each other again." Naminé said.

"We'll be back…" Roxas said.

"Kairi take care of your self." Riku said.

"Now you three be careful." Leon said. "And remember if you need anything just give us a call." He added.

"Roxas you be careful…" Luciana said.

"Yes mom…" Roxas said blushing. "I'll be fine…" He added.

"Kairi find Sora okay." John said. "And give him a good beating…" He added.

"I will…" Kairi said.

"Kairi remember to take care of the laptop I gave you." Cid said. "All of you're made songs are there." He added with concern, but really he was just worried about the laptop.

There was the whistle the signal that the train will be leaving…

"Bye!!!" The three said waving goodbye.

There were a scream of farewells.

"Twilight City here we come." Kairi said. "Sora I'm coming. Wait for me…" She thought smiling.

The End…

--------------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orika: And that is the end. Quite sad huh, but then it means there's a sequel yay. We'll be seeing new set of characters from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. New rivalries and new songs to hear or read, well hope you all enjoyed Music in Time. Until next time… Happy New Year everyone, speaking of which it's my first anniversary as a member of Fanfiction! Oooh Happy me!!!

Vampire Orika: Mortals… I'll never understand them…

Orika: Oh and please Review. I just need to know what you think of the story…


	19. A Special Valentine's Day Ending

Music in Time

By: Orika

Orika: Hey guys surprised I'm adding a chapter.

Vampire Orika: I thought this story was finished Mortal.

Orika: It was but then since its Valentines I figured I should make things a little more romantic. So no more chit-chat on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the songs that are being posted in here. I do not own anything except for the plot.

--------------------------------------------------X 0 X------------------------------------------------------------

A Valentine's Day Special Ending: Angel of Mine

Kairi was lying on a bed. In a hospital nonetheless and she's been there asleep for days since the incident. As for Sora he managed to escape with a few bruises. The two of them were found washed ashore at the beach. The police tried to look for any survivors in the ruined building but they never found anybody. Police indicated that if there were any bodies, it must've turned to ashes from the explosion.

The incident was big news everywhere and things began to change as Kairi remained asleep.

"Where am I?" Kairi said as she tried to open her eyes but failed because it was bandaged up.

Kairi tried to move but when she did, she felt an immense pain shot through every part of her body. She moaned in pain and tried to relax.

"My whole body hurts where am I?" Kairi thought.

Kairi then heard the door opening. She wanted to ask who it was but then she was too weak to do so. She felt that person was somehow beside her. She felt a hand held hers, it was cold for a while but then warmth took over it.

"Hey Kairi how long do you intend to sleep being in the hospital is not good for your health, if you miss Christmas you're gonna miss half of your lifetime you know." A familiar voice said. "Naminé is getting worried to you know, so is everyone else." He added.

Kairi decided to listen. She knew who the person was and she was thinking.

"Has he been coming to visit me often?" Kairi thought.

"You know I really hate it when Riku comes here without me knowing." He said.

"Why?" Kairi thought.

"I hate him being alone with you." He said. "He might do something to you when you two are alone. So I made it a habit to stay here as long as I can." He added.

"So what if he's alone with me..?" Kairi thought. "Why are you being angry at Riku you sap?" She thought.

"Like I said Christmas is tonight, you can't afford to miss it." He said. "Won't you wake up so we could spend it together?" He added.

Kairi then felt warm lips touched her hand. Then she felt that the person laid his head on the bed. Little later she knew then he was sleeping.

"Oh…" She whispered her other hand searched for his face. She then smiled.

Kairi slowly removed her hand from person's grasp and reached for the bandage on her eyes. She untied it carefully not wanting to wake the person up. When she got the bandage off she slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was quite blurry at first but then it cleared up, when it did she first looked at the person beside her just like she thought it was Sora.

"Sora…" Kairi softly said. "Sora…" She said again.

"Mnnnhhhh…" Sora mumbled. "Kairi is that you?" He asked.

"No…" Kairi said. "It's Santa Clause." She added giggling.

"You're not real." Sora said in his sleep.

"Of course I am." Kairi said. "I'll prove it to you. What is it that you wish for?" She added.

"Is that so… All I want is for Kairi to wake up." Sora said.

Kairi giggled. "Then wake up you lazy bum." She said somehow the pain of her body disappeared as she was talking to Sora.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Sora said looking at Kairi. "Kairi you're awake. I had the strangest dream. I was like talking to Santa Clause." He added.

Kairi laughed. "You sap…" She said.

"Hey am not!" Sora said. "I better call the others." He added reaching for his phone but Kairi stopped him.

"It's okay there's no need to bother them." Kairi said. "Sora can you do me a big favor?" She added.

"Anything…" Sora said.

Kairi smiled.

Meanwhile…

Naminé and Roxas were heading to Kairi's room. They figured that Sora was already there watching over her. He always does especially when he found out that Riku has been visiting her alone.

"Do you think how long will she sleep?" Roxas asked.

"Not to long I hope." Naminé said. "I wanna spend Christmas with her." She added.

They reached her room and went inside however… Upon entering the room it was empty. No Sora on sight, not to mention the bed was empty Kairi was no where to be found.

"Oh no I'll call the nurse." Roxas said heading for the door.

"No wait!" Naminé said.

Roxas looked at Naminé. Naminé just smiled at him.

"I think it's better if we leave them alone." Naminé said.

"You think there somewhere on the city?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah…" Naminé said. "A special place maybe…" She added.

"Well then maybe we should spend it our time at our special place too." Roxas said. "Wanna head to the swings?" He added.

"Sure…" Naminé said smiling.

Hand in hand, Naminé and Roxas went off to there one special place.

Meanwhile…

Kairi and Sora were heading to the "Secret Place" Sora carrying Kairi on his back. Kairi was against it at first but then Sora wouldn't listen to her stubbornness. This time Kairi let him win.

"Here we are…" Sora said putting Kairi down.

Kairi touched the drawings as she walked around. Then she noticed the change in the drawing she and Sora made. She smiled and looked over Sora who was busy looking at the other drawings. She then took a stone and began drawing something. A hand carrying a paopu fruit from the Kairi face drawing reaching for Sora drawing's mouth. She then sat and leaning on the wall.

Sora noticed and quickly went to her side.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked worried. "Maybe we should head back." He added.

"No I'm alright. It's just…" Kairi said then began humming a tune.

Meanwhile…

Roxas and Naminé were at the swings.

"You know I never thought I get to live at Uptown again." Naminé said. "I thought that was the last time I'd ever see it again." She added.

"Don't think about it. Look on the bright side. You're back here now and look Uptown is starting to help rebuild homes for the Downtown residents." Roxas said. "And we're here… together…" He added blushing.

"You're right…" Naminé said humming a tune.

The four namely Kairi, Naminé, Sora and Roxas met at the house of the Sakura's. They all went inside. Kairi took her special guitar sat at the sofa while Naminé went to her piano tuning it with the piano tuner Roxas just gave her. Sora and Roxas made their selves comfortable by sitting beside their special someone's, Sora beside Kairi while Roxas sat beside Naminé you get the idea. The two began playing a song.

Orika: This song is entitled Angel of Mine MYMP version...

Kairi:

**_Ooooh_**

**_When I first saw you I already knew_**

**_There was something inside of you_**

**_Something I thought I'd never find_**

**_Angel of mine_**

**_I look at you_**

Naminé:

**_Looking at you_**

Kairi:

**_Looking at me_**

**_Now I know why they say the best things are free_**

**_Gonna love you 'til the end of time_**

**_Angel of mine_**

Kairi then smiled at Sora, as Sora grinned blushing as red as a tomato.

**_What you mean to me_**

**_You'll never know_**

Naminé: (Looking at Roxas)

**_Deep inside_**

**_I need to show_**

**_Kairi and Naminé:_**

**_You came into my life_**

**_Sent from above_**

**_Baby when I dream_**

**_Such a perfect love_**

**_And I'll adore you _**

**'_Til the end of time_**

**_Angel of mine_**

Kairi:

**_Woohoo woohoo_**

**_Angel yeah_**

**_Hmmm_**

Naminé:

**_My feelings move to me_**

**_The more we share_**

**_No one in this world_**

**_Could ever compare_**

**_I slam awake you move_**

**_You're still on my mind_**

Kairi:

**_Angel_**

Naminé:

**_Angel of mine_**

**_What you mean to me _**

**_You'll never know _**

**_Deep inside _**

**_I need to show_**

**_You came into my life_**

Kairi:

**_My life_**

Naminé:

**_Sent from above_**

Kairi:

**_Hmmm_**

Naminé:

**_Baby when I dream_**

**_Such a perfect love_**

Kairi:

**_Perfect love_**

Naminé:

**_And I'll adore you_**

**'_Till the end of time_**

**_Angel_**

Kairi:

**_Angel_**

Naminé:

**_Of mine_**

Kairi:

**_Of mine_**

**_Ohhh_**

Naminé:

**_Angel_**

Kairi:

**_Ohhhooo Angel_**

Naminé:

**_Angel_**

Kairi:

**_I never knew I could feel each moment_**

**_As if it were new_**

Naminé:

**_Every breath _**

**_I think about that I made_**

**_I wanna share it with you_**

Naminé:

**_You came into my life_**

Kairi:

**_Came into my life_**

Naminé:

**_Sent from above_**

Kairi:

**_Up above baby_**

Naminé:

**_Baby when I dream_**

**_Such a perfect love_**

Kairi:

**_A perfect love_**

Naminé:

**_And I'll adore you_**

Kairi and Naminé:

**'_Till the end of time_**

**_Angel of mine_**

Naminé:

**_I look at you looking at me_**

**_Now I know why they say the best things are free_**

Kairi:

**_Gonna love you 'till the end of time_**

**_Angel of mine_**

Orika: Quite long isn't it...

Then they all laughed. Naminé told Kairi to rest in her new room. Sora carried Kairi upstairs and into her room.

"I'm gonna make something special to eat." Naminé said heading to the kitchen.

"I'm coming with you." Roxas said following her.

"Kairi…" Sora said looking at Kairi.

"What do you want?" Kairi asked glaring at him.

"Oh come on give me a little present." Sora said. "You've been out cold for how many days…" He added.

"Okay, okay…" Kairi said. "But just one and quick..." She added.

Sora smiled then held her and kissed her deeply and passionately. It was suppose to be a quick kiss but in Sora's term a kiss for minutes is quick.

Meanwhile…

Something was going on at the kitchen as well. Naminé was busy cooking. Roxas grabbed her from behind.

"Roxas…" Naminé said. "I'm busy cooking." She added.

"Awww, you can cut your time cooking and hugging me." Roxas said planting kisses on her neck.

Naminé was giggling, Roxas kisses was tickling her.

"Alright…" Naminé said facing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "But make it quick I don't want my cooking to be burn." She added.

Roxas then kissed her passionately.

Four people came from two different places, from two different worlds, however… Fate made them meet one day and love rain in their lives forever. Love may come in any day, but true love may only come once in a life time and when it does grab it and never let it go or you might regret it forever. How do you know if it's true love? Well, no one knows except for the heart…

Music in Time: A mixture of fate plus some violence and quarrels, sprinkled with love and songs. What do you get? A True Love Story…

THE END

--------------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orika: All done! This was suppose to be a Valentine's gift for all of you Readers but I just finished lately. This is for those who went on a date and even for those who are heart broken. And to make it clear the sequel still depends on the other ending.

Vampire Orika: Great now end it Mortal…

Orika: You're no fun… Anyways I hope you Readers like it. Reviews, reviews… Give me a Review, criticism even flames. Do you Readers think I should put a little spice at Music in Time: Our? Or should I just keep it safe? Anyways thanks for reading… Hope you enjoyed it!!! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL!!!


End file.
